Broken Dreams
by Darkness Takes Over
Summary: Locked away in Westin Hills, Katherine's mind begins to crack and crumble as Freddy starts to manipulate her once again. A dark, destructive urge takes over her as she grows even closer to him and soon she begins to develop a dangerous personality. But will her friends be able to save her or will she choose a path of death and nightmares? New Chapter 10- 19th march 2018
1. Little Doubts

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street or any of the characters involved. I only own my own original characters.

 **Title** : Broken Dreams

 **Rating** : M - for violence, language, death, sexual themes, dark themes - touching upon mental health/behavioural issues.

 **Genre** : Horror, Supernatural, Suspense.

 **Summary** : (Sequel to Fear the Nightmare - last in the trilogy of _**I Won't Tell**_ series - it would be beneficial to read I Won't Tell and Fear the Nightmare first) Katherine's mind is now broken, shattered. What will happen to her now that she is locked up in Westin Hills. Though her father, Freddy, has nightmarish plans for her. Will she lose her sanity forever or will she be saved from the nightmare that is overwhelming her?

 **Author's Note** : If anyone has any suggestions or anything that you would like to see happen in the story, then feel free to suggest/comment in your reviews. I'll try my best to add them into the story. I have several plans in store for the story. The start of it will be just directly after Katherine had been admitted to Westin Hills.

I was going to add more scenes, but will leave it to the next chapter which will be longer. Updates will probably be once a month, if I can maybe twice a month.

Enjoy the first chapter. Any new reviewers are more than _**welcomed!**_

 _ **x x Broken Dreams x x**_

 **Chapter 1:** Little Doubts

The evening sun had begun to set on the white painted three storey building of Westin Hills. There were three main wings of the building, Wing A, Wing B and Wing C which was under major renovation. It was situated in the north side of Springwood, near the edge of town. There was a large courtyard, with various small benches scattered here and there. A large tower was across from the back entrance of the building. The tower was attached to a smaller building that seemed to be under construction. At the back of the central building was a modest size garden with a few picnic benches and neatly trimmed hedges surrounding the garden which was mostly used by patients under the supervision of the medical staff during the summer months.

Enclosed around the hospital was a winding road and large car park, with a beige stoned wall. Security cameras were perched on specific pillars every twenty yards around the wall. A set of black steel gates was opened leading in and out of the grounds. All in all the hospital establishment was spread across two acres of land. The majority of patients admitted to the hospital suffered from various psychiatric disorders such as anti-social personality disorder, border personality disorders, schizophrenia, cationic schizophrenia, psychotic disorders, obsessive compulsive disorders….among others. Some of the patients were only admitted for short term stays such as a week or so. However, others were admitted for longer periods - weeks, perhaps months. There was 10 patients currently residing in the hospital, but earlier that evening _one_ more patient was entrusted to the hospital's staff care…

A pair of deep brown eyes fluttered opened. The stared at the ceiling above them. Katherine's head rolled to her right and her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room. The last thing she vaguely remembered was being man-handled onto the hospital bed by those two strong male orderlies. Then Dr Sims injecting her with that fucking sedative. It was the last thing she wanted, to fall asleep and face him.

All she wanted was to be left alone. What was so wrong with that?

She mumbled and tried to sit up, but felt several straps holding her down onto the bed. Lifting her head she peered in the darkened room to her arms that were pinned to the mattress. Two thick brown buckled straps were curled around her wrists, while two more longer ones were twisted around her chest and across her knees. Her brows frowned in bewilderment and she grunted, yanking vehemently at her restraints.

There was a click, followed by another. Pulling her head back off the mattress she looked down at the straps, seeing them slowly being unbuckled one, by one by an invisible force. As they unravelled, Katherine briskly pulled them away from her limbs and her chest. She staggered off the bed to her feet and spun around to see that the hospital bed had vanished. The dimly lit room slowly began to change before her eyes. To her left was a white dresser, facing her was a built in wardrobe and a doorway. She took a few steps back as the floorboards from the landing creaked and groaned. Someone was approaching and she knew deep down _who_ it was.

Backing away she found herself cornered in the room, beside her old toy chest. The light bulb in the middle of the ceiling flickered on, illuminating her old bedroom. She whimpered and slid down the wall onto her knees, then tucked her knees under her arms.

Freddy appeared in the doorway. His fedora was tipped downwards, the rim of his nose barely noticeable as he studied her beneath the brim of his hat. His fingers rubbed gingerly together. For what seemed like an eternity he continued to gaze ponderously at her. Then suddenly without a word he advanced towards her. He took in her wounded, bandaged arm with a scowl of discontent. She avoided his brooding eyes, and instinctively brought her hands up to cover her face. "Leave me alone. Please" she whispered.

He knelt at her side and reached out with two of his blades to touch her mangled hair. "It's okay baby girl"

She flinched and scurried onto her hands and knees, towards the built in wardrobe. "No! I just want to be left a-alone!"

Freddy twisted around on his knees, staring intently at her shaking frame as she crouched at the doors of the wardrobe. Her fingers on her right hand skimmed over the bandaged left arm, scratching and tugging at the fabric. Those dark brown eyes of hers darted to and fro, not particularly focusing on anything. To him she looked like a frightened animal. Why was she acting like this? He knew her state of mind was shattered, fragile. But why was she scared? Did she think he was going to do something to her? He growled and rose to his feet, approaching her again and knelt before her. "I just want to talk to you Katherine. That's all"

Katherine glanced at his face then mumbled incoherently, then ripped apart her bandaged. Soon her nails trailed across her stitches, grazing over them as though they were agitating her.

He clutched her hand, ceasing her actions on her left arm. "Stop that honey. Or you'll rip open your stitches"

She scowled lowly and ripped her arm away from him, "No!"

His patience was wearing thin as she sprang to her feet and charged towards the door. Freddy jolted to his feet and with a flick of a single blade the door slammed shut in her face. Sealing her inside her bedroom with him.

Katherine stood with her back to him, her hands curled around the handle as she weakly tugged at it. "Let me go daddy…please!"

He closed in on her, a sneer of discontent at how she was reacting to him. "I told you…" his voice deepened in pitch, "we are going to have a little talk"

Her head shook wildly as she sobbed, "N-no. I want to be left alone. Why won't everyone just leave me alone?"

Freddy gently placed his left scarred hand on her shoulder, turning her towards him. "Tell me what's wrong"

She ignored him and persisted on scratching and rubbing her left arm, the fingers grating over the jagged lacerations deftly. Drawing a few speckles of blood. "You wouldn't care….no one fucking cares!"

Curling his index blade under her chin he tipped her head upwards, seeing that her eyes were clamped close. Streaks of tears stained her flushed cheeks. He strived to hide his mischievous smirk, knowing that these tears were the outcome of what 'Michael' _supposedly_ had said to her. Though why was she not wanting to be comforted by him, to have him reassure her and hug her? Something was wrong here…

"What is it baby girl? Tell me"

Katherine finally allowed her eyes to open and she took a deep shaky breath. Her voice stammered as she asked, "A-am I a w-whore?"

"What?" he feigned shock, blue eyes widening in disdain at the question. "Who called you that?"

"M-Michael'" she looked away in shame.

A treacherous smirk flashed across his countenance. He could sense the rage overwhelming her. She took deep erratic breaths as though she was trying to calm herself, keep herself in check. "Why did he call you that?" his perfidious smirk was still in place.

"I told him…" she murmured, turning her head back to his. Gone was his smirk, in its place was a cold, stern expression. "about what we _did_. I t-tried to make him understand that I was d-doing it for him. To s-top you from killing him!"

"And he called you a whore?" he took another step closer to her.

Instinctively she pressed her body against the door, a quiet whimper echoing in the room. "Don't come near me!"

He frowned, discerning the growing trepidation that came from her. She indeed was terrified of her, jumpy and agitated. Maybe those insensitive, nasty words he had sneered at her through possessing Michael's body was a little too much.

Now, she was afraid to trust _anyone_.

 _We **told** you Krueger. _ One of the demons sneered.

Freddy growled quietly. His voice was barely audible for her to hear. He quickly took a step back, "Come on Katherine. Sit down" he nodded at her old bed.

She twisted and tugged at her hospital gown, glancing wearily at the bed and then at him. Uncertainty carved across her face. Was he going to try something? Freddy sighed and offered a congenial smile, "I just want to make sure you're okay. Remember, you're my little girl"

Her eyes darted towards his, seeing the sincerity that tainted them. Could she really talk to him, put some trust in him? Yet again? She trusted him when he said that she would save Michael's life by sleeping with him. However, looked what the repercussions were. Michael shunned her, discarded her like she was a piece of fucking trash.

But that's what she was, wasn't it?

Trash?

Filth?

She wrapped her arms around her shaking body and scurried past him to her bed. Hopping onto it she shoved her legs under the blanket and pulled her knees to her chest. Once more the loathsome words from her argument with Michael ran through her mind. "Am I damaged goods?"

Her father stalked towards her and sat on the edge of the bed, cocking his head in confusion. It was becoming difficult to keep his devious smile hidden, but so far he was managing to suppress the urge. "No sweetheart you're not damaged goods. Did that fucker say that too?"

She sniffled and weakly nodded. "Yes. Maybe he's right. Perhaps I've always been damaged goods. Ever since I was a little girl, when you started to t-touch me-"

He hushed her, " _Don't_ you dare think that. You know that I was only loving you as a child"

Her head swung towards him and her eyes glowered furiously at him. "It never felt like it at the time. I _never_ felt special like you would always tell me. I never felt special at all!"

He grew still, considering her words. Everything that he had worked for in gaining her trust again over the last few days was crumbling apart. It wasn't meant to turn out like this. Shifting closer to her on the bed he reached out with his charred hand to touch the side of her face. But she instantly recoiled away.

"Don't touch me!"

There was a metallic slink as his blades scraped annoyingly against each other, "Do you not trust me? Is that it?"

She shuffled further up the bed, so that her body was pushed against the headboard. "I don't know if I should or if I can. They…"

"They?" he snarled, "Has someone been talking to you?"

"Nancy told me that Michael believes that you had taken over his b-body. That you possessed him…" her voice faltered off. There was a brief silence before she continued. "and that you _used_ his body to get to me. That you were saying those words to me" she averted her teary eyes to him, scrutinizing his stoic gaze. "Is this true?"

He placed his claw on the mattress and leaned forward, his eyes never leaving hers. "That little bitch is lying. She's trying to trick you"

"But I don't understand why?" she whispered through her sobs.

"Don't you see Katherine, that little sneak Michael is telling her tales. He wants you to turn against me! You need to see how devious the little rat is!" he scowled gruffly. "This is what I tried to tell you as a little girl. People will use you. They will lie to you. I told you that he wasn't good for you, didn't I?"

Her head bobbed lightly. However, she didn't feel any more relieved or at ease by his words. That lingering sensation of doubt and mistrust was still there in her mind. She lazily wiped at her face, "Why would she believe him?"

"They're _all_ in it together, they've probably been planning it. You shouldn't trust them sweetheart. It's possible that they've been devising that underhanded plan to get you turn against me. You have to remember I'm" he pointed a grimy, blood stained blade at his chest. "the only person you can trust"

She shook her head quietly and turned away, staring glumly at the pink painted wall as a single tear escaped her right eye. "I told you, I don't know _if_ I can daddy…"

 _And you thought it would be that_ _ **easy**_ _Krueger? You really are_ _ **naive**_ _…_

Freddy's head snapped to the right as he sneered in the direction of the demon's voice near the door. "Fuck up!"

Katherine flinched and craned her head over her shoulder, glaring at him in confusion and then at the dimly lit room. "Who are you talking to?"

His nostrils flared as he regained his composure. The last thing he wanted was for her to know about the demons. Not yet anyway. When he was absolutely sure that she was on his side and _not_ theirs then he would reveal to her how he came back from the dead. Until then it would be his secret. Turning to face her he gave her a coy smile. "No-one baby girl"

She bemusedly glanced at the room again, then back at him. Maybe she was too tired, too weak. Her head was too sore as it was. Perhaps she had imagined that hoarse whisper from the room. Thinking back to the last day or so she composed herself then asked. "Why did you ask me to sleep with you?"

He smirked, slightly taken back by her question. "I told you before, you belong to me. I wanted to make you mine-"

"I'm not anyone's property daddy. I'm my _own_ person!" she interrupted sharply. Not caring if it angered him. The sooner he accepted that she cherished her own independence then the better.

Freddy scowled in dissatisfaction at her tendency of her voice. He was going to have to teach her all over again who she was. A Krueger.

She was _his_.

It was obvious that her robust stance and his own arrogant manner would instigate arguments. But he would overpower her, place her under his rule once again.

It was all a matter of time.

"You may feel that you are your own person. You certainly are a more liberated person than years ago. But that doesn't mean that you aren't mine! I am your father" Freddy explained sternly, "You are my daughter. My flesh and blood. It is as simple as that Katherine!"

She sighed wearily. As much as she wanted to have her say, she was too exhausted. Mentally exhausted. After a moment she straightened up on the bed. "Did you know that he would react in that way? Is that why you asked me to sleep with you?"

"Believe me…" he leaned forward and clutched her right hand with his scarred one, "I never knew that fucker would have said those words to you. I just wanted to be your first. I didn't want some filthy cunt like Michael being all over you. Remember how I told you when you were a little girl, that I wanted to be your first. That I would be gentle with you. And I did make it easy on you. Didn't I make you feel good?"

Her body sagged against the wall, contemplating silently his question. Having sex with him was uncomfortable and numb.. He did though transformed himself into his human form before he died and it made her feel elated to see him that way. The good man that he once was towards her. But for some bizarre reason when they were together in them several minutes she _felt_ something. A spark, a deep connection between them both. Something she hadn't experienced since she was a little girl…

"Come on princess" her father hissed, "Answer me. Didn't I make you _feel_ good?"

"Not in _that_ way. Not the way I know that you're thinking of…" she saw the glare of ire, "But I did feel that bond that we used to have when you were alive. The closeness that we shared"

"Mmm" he murmured softly. Perhaps next time he would make her body tingle and shake with ecstasy. At the minute he had to lure her in again, regain her trust. "Katherine, I know that you might not trust me now. But you will soon"

"But I d-don't know if I can!" she snivelled, "Look what happened to me the last time I trusted you? When I feel asleep to be with you? You handcuffed me to that damn bed in the boiler room!"

"I just wanted you to feel nice. Perhaps I was a little rough on you"

"A little?" she scoffed, "I was terrified!"

Reaching out with his left hand his fingers brushed her right cheek lightly. "I promise I won't do that again"

"Did you know that Michael was sleeping when I had fallen asleep? Was that why you wanted me to sleep with you?" she asked and stared gravely at him.

"I knew that he was asleep. Yes. But even if he wasn't I would have still wanted to be with you, to claim you properly as _mine_ " he replied with a creepy smile.

She leaned back out of his grasp, questioning again. "What if I had said no?"

"I would have killed him, you know that sweetheart"

"That's _not_ what I meant. If Michael was awake and you asked me to sleep with you, what if I had said no? Would you have forced yourself upon me?" Katherine felt her body tense as she anticipated his answer.

He offered her a warm smile, "No, I wouldn't have forced myself upon you. I would have waited for the right time, when you were ready"

She swallowed thickly, confused by his reply. Why was he being like this? Saying that he would have waited for her to be ready? Was he actually being genuine? Could she believe him? Should she?

Freddy clucked his tongue softly, eying her pensive face. Her thoughts were irregular. Incoherent. She didn't know what to make of what he was saying to her. It was going to be a long and strenuous task to get her to put faith in him again.

 _Be patient Krueger…_

 _Give her time to mull over what you have said to her._

Taking their suggestions on board he knew that they were right. He would give her some space, a little time on her own. But he wanted to push some more poisonous words into her mind, something else that she could muse over.

"One last word before I go. You have to remember that I know what Michael is really like. I've been in his mind, I've read his thoughts. I know HOW he really feels about you" he rose to his feet, "Who have you known the longest? Me or him?"

She lifted her pale, shaking face to him. Her voice was barely a whisper. "You"

"See?" he smiled cunningly and leaned down to kiss her lightly on her forehead. Then in a blink of an eye he vanished, leaving her to her complicating thoughts.

 **x x x**

"It's too dangerous Michael!" Kristen rubbed her fatigued eyes. She sat next to Michael in Sheriff Thompson's office. It was nearing 10pm. To the far side of Michael was Nancy, settling into her own seat. It had only been twenty minutes before that she had arrived at the Police Station, having heard the news about Katherine being committed to Westin Hills. It terrified her to think of the girl being locked up in there, at the mercy of those doctors. God knows how many times they would sedate her, how many times she would be trapped in the dream world with her psychotic father? When she came into the office Michael didn't give her time to speak when he begged her to bring her into the dream. Did he not realise that Katherine was sedated? It was too precarious for them to risk it!

"Please Kristen, you are the only person that can do this!" he implored. "I just need to speak to her, I have to get her to understand what that fucker did to me! Please!"

"It's not that simple Michael! She is sedated. If we enter her dream the chances of me waking us up is very slim! We could be trapped in her dream until the sedative wears off!" Kristen gripped the rim of her chair tightly, her knuckles turning white. "What if he separates us?"

He groaned and grumbled, "I don't care. I have to do this. Please!"

She stared intently into his eyes, seeing that they were brimming with tears. He was desperate to reach out to Katherine, to save her from the mind games that her father had started to inflict on her. How could she refuse him? The girl needed all their help. "Okay, I'll do it. But we would need to find a way to wake ourselves up"

"I'll be here. I won't leave the office" Donald smiled from behind his desk, "I'll wake you both if I notice you struggling in your sleep. Will I wake you up a certain time? Say in an hours time?"

"No" Michael shook his head, "Give us more time than that"

"I'm going in with you both" Nancy spoke up. "Don't worry dad" she noticed the glare he was throwing her way. "I'll be fine. I'll try and talk to Katherine too. We need to get her to listen to us"

Donald pulled out another cigarette form his packet, lighting it up. He looked over at Michael, "What time did your mother say she would arrive here tomorrow?"

"You phoned your mom?" Kristen threw him a bewildered look. "Why?"

"My mother is a therapist, a child therapist. She counselled Katherine a few years back. I think she can help us. I told her that Katherine had tried to kill herself. She was in shock, she wanted to know why. I told her that I would explain everything when she arrives" He chewed his bottom lip. "I'm hoping that she can get through to Katherine, help her understand that bastard is manipulating her again!"

"You're going to tell her? About Freddy being alive in our dreams?"

He nodded curtly. "What else can I do? We need all the help we can get!"

"When will she be here?"

"By tomorrow afternoon. I hope. She needs to let Mercy Hospital know that she needs some time off. I need you to get the others tomorrow evening, so we can tell her everything that's been happening. She needs to know about all our dreams, our nightmares" he rubbed his hands anxiously. There was no more time to waste. "So, are we going to do this or what?"

Nancy gripped the edge of her chair, taking a deep breath and looked over towards Kristen. The blond haired girl gave a grim, determined smile. "Okay, let's do this!"

x x x

 **Please review!**


	2. Don't You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

I had wanted to update sooner. But I had a family bereavement - my father passed away recently, it was very sudden. My family and I are still in shock, I can't believe it's happened. The last few weeks have been very difficult. But in a way I wanted to get back to writing, it does seem to help me.

Please be patient with me if I do not update again for a few weeks or more. Please note that the other two stories - **_Bad Romance and the My Big Krueger Nightmare Wedding stories_ are** now on hiatus.

Thank you.

Paula

 **Chapter 2:** Don't You Remember?

Smooth fingers glided gently over the blond curls of a doll. They then curled around the back of the plastic dolls head, lifting the child's toy from the bed. Katherine sighed tediously as she carried three of her dolls back across the room to her old, dusty toy chest. How long had she been left here? An hour, maybe more? Who knew? Defining time in the dream world was difficult. Though she had thought that her father would have arrived back to speak to her again, but he still hadn't appeared.

That didn't stop her feeling that she was being _watched_.

Maybe he would never stop watching her any time she fell asleep.

A tingle shot up her spine and she prudently advanced towards the bedroom door, and tugged gently at the handle. It was still locked. Why was he persisting in caging her in her bedroom? What was his purpose?

Again another sigh escaped her lips and she leaned against the wall, her eyes glowering at the handle with a scowl. The discussion from earlier soon invaded her mind, making her emotions and ponderings collide. Her father said that he was the only person she could trust, that Nancy and Michael were weaving a web of lies to try and turn her against him. But why would they lie? Michael had never once since she had known him lied to her. But as for her father, he had lied and manipulated her throughout her childhood.

If her father did want her to believe and trust in him again, then he had some hard work to do. He had to show it. From now, on her father's _actions_ would be influence her decision whether to trust him again, rather than his words. Oh, he always could sweet talk her around when she was a little girl. But now she was taking a firm stance, she wasn't going fall victim to his mind games again.

As for Michael, her mind was torn. She felt conflicted. Deep down she adored him, the love and devotion that burned in her heart was still vibrant and intense. Though, she desperately wanted to know why his attitude had changed and so suddenly? Was he somehow jealous that she had slept with her father? Then again, Michael had mentioned that he was going to finish with her, end their relationship. Why? There was no fucking signs over the last few days or even weeks that their association, their bond was on shaky grounds or that they were in trouble. What had caused him to change his mind so fast?

There had to be reason why Michael acted in such a callous way towards her? Was that how he _really_ felt? Why did he not once communicate his doubts and grievances with her? His behaviour was out of character and too bizarre, that was true.

Maybe there was more to what had happened over the last day or so than meet the eye…

She pushed herself away from the wall and took a step towards the door, yanking and tugging once again at the handle. With a growl she turned to her side dresser to rummage through the contents scattered on top. It didn't take her long to find what she was looking for, a simple brown hair clip to pick the lock of the bedroom door.

 **x x x**

"Can you feel her presence?" Michael glanced vigilantly behind him. Kristen and Nancy huddled close to his side, their hands interlocked as they prudently manpowered their way through the vast, metal, steam filled passageways of the power plant.

Mechanical groans of the boilers and furnaces echoed in the dimly lit, long halls that stretched out behind them and greeted them as they turned into another corner.

Kristen tightened her grips of Michael and Nancy's hands respectively. Her eyes darted looked at the trickles of hot water that streaked down a nearby metal wall. For the slightest second she thought that the substance appeared to be _blood_ , then again the poor lightening was maybe playing tricks on her eyes and mind.

"Kristen!" Michael squeezed on her hand. "Can you sense if Katherine is near us?"

She jumped. "Uh, sorry" her lips curled into a nervous apologetic smile. For a few moments she concentrated, her eyes narrowing slightly. "No, I can't sense her presence. It's like he's blocking me from reaching out to her"

He groaned in disappointment and anger. "Shit! We can't keep going around in circles in this fucking place! We're wasting time!"

Nancy hushed him and tugged him back as a thin layer of steam fissured from a crack on a rusty pipe above them. The steam distorted their view as several shadows shifted and flickered at the far end of the corridor. They could faintly hear the crackle and fizzle of flames from what was no doubt numerous raging furnaces.

They saw an adjacent corridor ahead of them and staggered to an abrupt stop as they heard footsteps approaching. It seemed to be the faint patter of bare feet slapping lightly on the hard metal ground.

A slim figure adorned in a hospital gown dashed out of the corridor and disappeared of view into the opposite passage. It was her, Katherine. Though she was obvious to their presence.

"Kathy!" Michael cried out.

A blast of steam whistled from a splintered metal pipe to his right, drowning out his voice. He snarled in frustration and broke free of Nancy's hand, running forward after Katherine.

"Michael!"

"Wait!"

The girls chased after him and veered into a large boiler room. He stood motionless, his hands trembling lightly at his side as he gathered his composure. He was a desperate man, frantic to reach out and speak to her.

Katherine's body was barely visible as thick smoke filled the main boiler room. The heavy doors of the furnace was sprung opened, flames blazed brightly and ferociously within the tough steel walls of the kiln. He coughed and spluttered, then called out.

"Katherine. It's me. It's Michael"

She took a few cautious steps towards the side room, and peered around the frame of the door. Her head craned slightly over her right shoulder, to stare directly at him. Those big brown eyes of hers widened slightly in surprise upon seeing him in her dream. But this was soon replaced by mounting ire. The memory of their last conversation played through her mind. For a second her eyes lingered on his bruised lip and she frowned in melancholy at his wound. It never occurred to her how hard she had hit him.

"Katherine…"

She finally turned around to him, then saw Nancy and Kristen lingering behind him. What were they doing here? Her eyes suddenly grew cold, indignant as both her hands curled into tight fists at her sides. "Did you really mean what you said Michael?" she hissed, voice taut with rage. "What did I really MEAN to you?"

He took tentative steps towards her. "I love you Katherine, you know that. I'd do anything for you. You're my world, you're my everything!"

"Then why did you call me a whore? Huh? Tell me fucking _why_!" she shouted.

Michael tried to explain. "It wasn't me. I never said-"

She scoffed, cutting in. "Don't lie to me! I heard you!" her right hand raised slightly and she pointed sharply at him. "You called me a dirty little whore!"

"Katherine please!" he begged, "I'm telling you the truth, it wasn't me!"

"Don't lie! That's what you fucking _said_ to me!" she charged towards him, a sudden urge to hit him again began to overwhelm her. But she staggered to a stop as a high pitched screech tore through the boiler room.

Her father was here.

Freddy's lean figure appeared from a murky, passageway across from the room. His right arm hung limply at his side, the blades of his claw clicked fervently at his side. Tapping lightly against his slacks. The rim of his battered fedora hat hidden his eyes as he cold-heartedly stared across the boiler room at Michael. "So, you think my daughter is a whore? You little cunt!"

He snarled, "I never said those words and _you_ know it!"

Katherine sniffled and lazily wiped at her face, glancing between them both. Which one of them was telling the truth?

"Katherine please you have to believe Michael!" Nancy called over to her.

"Keep your mouth shut, you little bitch!" Freddy sneered, baring his jagged rotten teeth towards her. "My little girl knows the _truth_ …" he turned towards Katherine. "Don't you sweetheart?"

She chewed her bottom lip anxiously as she brooded over the last few days again. Who should she believe? Her father, who deep down she still loved in some warped way? Or the man she had been in love with for the last two years? He had never lied to her, had he? Their relationship had been built on respect and honesty. But she had known her father the longest out of them both, hadn't she? And they still shared a profound, special bond. A connection that through it all was still resilient and intact.

Nonetheless, _one_ of them was lying to her. But who?

"Katherine…" Freddy offered his scarred hand to her, "Come to daddy"

She shook her head fervently, "No. How can I trust you?"

Michael smiled behind Freddy, believing he had won. She was finally seeing through the fucker's callous and twisted lies. At long last she was coming to her senses…

"How can I trust _any_ of you? One of you is lying to me!" her words cut into his heart, shattering Michael's hopes of winning her back. He slowly shook his head and stepped towards her. How could she do this? Why could she not have some faith in her?

"Kathy, please…"

Freddy instinctively blocked his path, separating him from Katherine. "Fuck up! Keep away from her!" he glowered heatedly at the young man. Taking a calming breath he turned back to Katherine again. "You can't believe him baby girl"

"But how can I believe _you_? Give me one good damn reason!" she spat back. Her eyes quickly narrowed in distrust. Tottering backwards she avoided their gazes and ran down the shadowy corridor to her right. She wanted to be as far away from them both of possible. It was imperative that she had more time to think, and the sooner she woke from her dream the better.

Freddy growled deeply, his nostrils flared in fury and he spun towards Michael and the two other Elm Street brats - Nancy and Kristen. It was time for Freddy to play. Lifting his right arm he aimed the point of his index blade at each of them in turn. And one bye one they vanished, into three isolated areas of his dreamscape.

Even if he was weak as them demons told him, that wouldn't stop him from fucking with those little shits minds and perhaps claiming one of their sweet little souls…

Nancy moaned as she came to. Her face twisted around on the rough, frayed carpet. Pushing her palms against the ground she hauled herself to her knees and her eyes soon adjusted to the new surroundings. A long narrow corridor faced her, stretching on as far as she could see. The walls at either side of her were decorated with flowered wallpaper, that was faded and tearing away from the plaster. Was this the Elm Street house? Freddy's home? But she had never been in this corridor before. Was he changing the layout of the house? Fashioning it into a maze?

She stumbled to her feet and heard a creak from the ceiling above. The light bulb swayed back and forth, the soft glow flickering on and off. It made her view of the hallway in front of her more precarious.

On either side there were various doors, each of them were closed. She glanced over her shoulder to see a set of steep stairs. Scattered on each of the steps were cracked skulls, broken skeletal remains and burnt corpses of children.

Nancy swallowed the bile that had begun to form in her throat and hastily walked down the hallway. The silence engulfed her as she continued onwards, making her apprehensive. It was completely different wandering in the power plant where never she was having a nightmare. There was a constant steady stream of sounds, the rumblings of the boilers and furnaces. Footsteps and the eerie whispers of those dead children. Even that fucker's maniacal laughter would echo in the distance. Even though it scared her, she was starting to become accustomed to it.

But the silence now was intimidating her.

For an hundred yards she continued as a slow pace, still being vigilant by glimpsing over her shoulder and checking to see if any of those doors had started to creak opened. But all was calm.

Nancy turned into the next corridor and suddenly the light flickered out. Leaving her shrouded in darkness. Her breath caught in her throat and her lips quivered as a sense of dread swept over her.

From about ten feet head of her she could faintly hear something _dripping_ onto the floor. She took a tentative step back and then shrieked as the light flashed on and off again, more fervently than before.

Her blue eyes widened as they landed upon a figure standing at the end of the hallway. They had their back to her. She squinted in the poor lighting to discern the individual more closely. It was a man, perhaps six foot in height. Their bare back was smeared in liquid, a deep red crimson colour. His right hand was deftly moving in front of his stomach and chest. As though he was drawing onto his skin or was it more than just drawing?

Around his bare feet was a pool of liquid. The flickering light bulb clicked on and Nancy could finally distinguish who it was in front of her.

It was Rod Lane.

The liquid that caked his skin was what she expected.

Blood.

More blood continued to drip onto the ground, forming into a puddle around his feet.

Nancy whimpered softly, her eyes never leaving his body as he turned around to face her. He chuckled insanely as he gripped in his right hand his Stanley blade. The steel blade was smeared in blood, and nimbly trailed along his skin below his ribcage.

He wasn't drawing along this skin, he was _cutting_ into it.

"Rod…stop it!" Nancy croaked hoarsely.

His lips curled backwards into a deranged smile. Again he cut into his flesh, deeper than before. Zigzagging it across another laceration. It didn't take her long to recognize what he was doing. Carved onto his chest, stomach and his sides were numbers and letters, spelling out the jump rope song.

A gush of blood spluttered from his mouth as he hauntingly began to murmur the song.

"One, two Freddy's coming for you…"

She broke out of her trance and spun on her heel, back down the hallway into a sprint. The doors at either side began to rattle and shake, the wood exploding outwards and the splinters of timber showering her as she threw her arms up to shield herself.

The next two doors burst outwards and a figure dove out of one of the darkened rooms, tackling her to the ground. She screamed and thrashed violently against her attacker, Freddy. He snarled and cursed as he grappled at her shirt, tearing away at the buttons. Her hands slapped and clawed at his arms, tearing at his grungy sweater. He grunted as she kneed him hard against the gut and staggered forward on her hands and knees.

To her right she saw a maggot covered skull and grasped it in her right hand, before giving a warlike roar and smashed it hard onto his head. Breaking the skull in two.

He snarled in pain and lurched backwards in surprise, "Fucking bitch!"

Nancy charged forward, breathing hard and soon came to the staircase. As her feet came down on the first two steps she cried out as her feet sunk into what seemed like sludge, _thick_ black sludge. "No!" her arms flailed wildly as she tried to reach out for something to pull her out of the slush. There was nothing to aid her.

Her fingers grappled at the next few steps and she sobbed even louder as her fingers sunk into yet more thick morass. "Michael! Kristen! Help!"

"Aw…" a deep, vindictive voice mocked from behind her. "Is little Nancy stuck?"

She whipped her head over her shoulder, scowling with disdain and tried with all her valour to pull her hands and feet out of the steps. But any feeble attempt to free herself, also made her sink deeper into the sludge.

Freddy arrogantly stalked towards her and placed his left boot on the bottom step. It rested easily on the wood as the smudge began to harden. His fingers dug into her hair and yanked her head back as he leaned forward, with a twisted smirk on his face. Not a word was uttered as he swiftly raised his claw and drove it down into the middle of her spine…

Nancy squealed as she jolted up from her seat. Her hands patted ardently at her back, searching for any sign of injury. But her shirt was unscathed, not a scratch or a tear of her clothes.

"Hey, it's okay" Donald soothed gently, "You're awake Nancy"

"Am I injured?" she turned her back to him. "Did he cut me?"

He pulled her shirt up and scrutinized her skin. Not a blemish in sight. "No, you're fine"

She twisted back to him, confused etched across her face. "He stabbed me. I could feel this blades in my back!"

"Just be grateful that he hasn't hurt you" he offered. "Let's get Kristen and Michael awake"

Nancy silently nodded and knelt beside Michael's sleeping frame, shaking his arms frantically. "Come on, wake up. Michael!"

"Kristen!" Donald leaned over the blond hair girl, his hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

Nancy glanced over at him, and gulped as she noticed that both of their eyes were frenetically rolling about under their eyelids. Still in deep REM sleep. There was no way that they were waking up until their nightmare was over. That is if Freddy allowed them to wake up at all. But what still mystified her was how he never harmed her? Had something happened to Freddy?

 **x x x**

Water.

She hated it.

Kristen had always thought it was strange that even though she was petrified of the water, of his fear of being drown that her mother would still insist on having that damn swimming pool built in their back yard. No matter how many times her father tried to help her as a little girl in their swimming pool, she was overcome with fear at being submerged in the water. Of it engulfing her, suffocating her.

Back then it was her mother who wanted to have the swimming pool, it was a cunning way of her to show off her wealth in the neighbourhood. Sometimes her mother did like to flaunt her prosperity in front of her friends. It embarrassed her sometimes to have a mother like that. Elaine Parker always seemed to have a little brashness about her.

Breaking out of her thoughts, Kristen looked around at the pieces of tattered clothing that floated in the filthy grey water that now reached to her knees. Tall thick metal walls were to her right and left, extending upwards to as far as her eyes could see. The metal passageway she was in was narrow, perhaps six feet in width and incredibly hot.

The jingling and clanging of chains clinked together from high above her. She craned her head back to peer up at them. At the end of a few of the chains were a few rusty meat hooks, with pieces of dead skin smeared over the metal.

She swallowed profusely and turned her attention to the water that now had reached her waist. But how could that be? Only moments before it was to her knees. That bastard must be starting to manipulate and distort her dream. He was near, she could feel his malevolence tainting the air around her. She had to find a way out of here.

Kristen saw a small door, approximately two foot by two feet in length. She staggered through the water towards the circular metal handle and yanked at it. The door shuddered and she pulled at it again, but nothing happened. The door wouldn't open. Down the wall she noticed another access door and slogged through the water towards it. As she neared the door she felt something brush against her arm and gasped. Her gaze fell towards the object as it drifted past.

It was the carcass of a little girl, aged no more than seven years old. Dressed in a dress, a white dress that was now stained red. Her limp arms were sprayed out at her side, marred with deep cuts and abrasions. Blond curls were fanned out around her pale face. Her lifeless eyes stared into the distance and her jaw was ruptured, the corner of her soft pink lips were severed. The cuts were carved across her cheeks. Various deep stab wounds were punctured into her chest and stomach.

Stifling a scream Kristen staggered backwards in the water and shrieked again as another body collided against her back. Her body twisted in the water to glare in horror at another corpse. This time a boy aged about five years old. His white shirt was sliced down the middle, pulled to each side to expose his charred and melted skin.

"My god…" Kristen mouth parted in panic as more cadavers floated to the surface. Her hands trembled as she started to push them to the side. But there was too many of them, at least thirty children's bodies. All of them mutilated and decayed. Flesh torn, cut and burnt. Skin sliced away. Cracked and crushed bones.

The grey filthy water was begin stained red with their blood.

Kristen sobbed and then heard a sound.

A gushing sound.

She twirled around and examined the corridor behind her. In the distance she heard the gushing noise increasing in intensity. Closing in on her position. Then she saw it, a wall of water crashing towards her.

Her legs nearly buckled as she wobbled through the water towards the other door. She lost her footing as the wall of water collided full force into her back, and she went under. Her arms flapped vehemently as she pitifully tried to get to the surface of the water. Somehow she managed to get onto her tiptoes and her head broke through the water. Inhaling deeply she grasped at the sides of the wall, reaching for anything to keep her afloat.

There was an ghostly chorus of childish giggles from behind her. The dead cadavers of the children were upright, their marred faces smiling oddly at her. Each of their voices echoed in the water filled corridor.

"No one can help you…"

"Freddy will get you. He _always_ get to his children!"

One by one, they began to swim towards her. Closing in on her as she began to scream and soon their tiny little hands pushed her down under the water…

Kristen coughed violently as she came to, collapsing onto the ground. Nancy clambered onto her knees at her side and patted her back. "Kristen, take a deep breath!"

"Fucking hell. I thought I was a goner!" she glanced at her arms and chest wearily.

Nancy rubbed her back lightly. "You're okay" she looked her once over, "I can't see any blood"

"What? But I can't be. I m-mean, I felt those kids clawing at me while I was underwater. I could feel them cut me with their nails!" Kristen looked at Nancy bewilderedly.

"I was the same. I felt Freddy stab me with his claw. But I woke up without a wound"

Kristen shook her. Did that mean that Krueger had lost his powers? Were they safe in the dream world now? But how would he lose his powers? She looked over to Michael, still fast asleep in the dream. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I don't know" she sighed. "We can only hope he wakes up unscathed like us"

Michael climbed down an old shaky ladder to the bottom floor of the power plant. He had been insistently calling out for Nancy and Kristen. He had heard their screams minutes before. Were they injured? Did they wake up on time or were they dead?

As for Katherine, he knew he had to look for her too. But deep down Freddy wouldn't dare let him anywhere near her. And as for visiting her in Westin Hills, the chances of that were extremely small. The sooner his mother arrived in Springwood, then hopefully she could use her contacts at the hospital to allow her to visit Katherine.

He tensed as a feeling of being watched washed over him. Coming to a stop at another corridor he saw the outline of Freddy half submerged in the steam ahead of him. The fucker was waiting for him.

Freddy causally strolled forward a few feet, and flashed a conceited grin at the young man. "You know. Deep down she will _always_ believe me"

Michael's fingers recoiled against his palms. Freddy was taunting him again. "That's where you're wrong Freddy. I'll make her see that you're lying to her again. Like the way you've always lied to her!"

An arrogant chuckle came from Freddy as he stopped several feet from him. A furnace erupted into life behind him, flames casting shadows along the corridor. "I'm not gong to lose her again. Especially not to a little pussy like _you_!"

"She deserves to know the truth" Michael snarled venomously. "We both know that I _wasn't_ sleeping when you gave her a sickening proposition. What you did to her, how you tricked her into doing sleeping with you was disgusting!"

Freddy gave a sickening smirk as his blackened tough slithered over his bottom lip at the memory of claiming her. "It worked, didn't it boy? She really believed that apparition was you. You should have seen her face, how desperate she was to save such pathetic little rat like you! I never realised how much she cared for until that night! It's pitiful how she could have feelings for you! Those feelings she has for you are repulsive, they are wrong!"

"You're just resentful because she loves me too! You can't bare to see her happy with me!" Michael began to play Freddy as his own games. It was time to goad him, tell the bastard some home truths too.

"You know…" Freddy flexed his blades quickly and derided him again. "she was a real good _fuck_. I'm sure she'll get better _each_ time I screw her!"

Disgust and rage erupted from within Michael as those cruel, distasteful words left Freddy's foul mouth. "I won't let you do that to her again!" he contemplated on making a charge at him. But that would be pointless, wouldn't it? He had nothing to defend himself.

"C'mon boy…take a shot at me!" Freddy sprayed his talons wide. Then beckoned with his scarred fingers, wiggling them at Michael. "Let's see if you're a _real_ fucking man! Because that's what Katherine needs a real man. Like her daddy"

Michael took a step forward, ready to retort.

But Freddy continued…

"I should have killed you the first time she mentioned you to me" he growled lowly, and eyed him contemptuously. "You've been a thorn in my side. You were the one who got her taken away from and you corrupted her mind!"

"That's a lie you son of a bitch!" he leered scornfully. "She hasn't been corrupted. It's only now that she knows the truth of what you were doing to her as a child. How you fashioned her mind to believe what you wanted her to believed, it was manipulation and you're doing it again. You're tricking her! Like you fooled her into believing that I was saying those repulsive words to her, by possessing my body!"

Freddy cackled insanely. "Oh, she was so gullible. It was so fucking easy to lure her in. It reminded me of how naïve she was when she was a little girl"

A shadow began to move across the ground, as a figure entered the corridor…

"Possessing your body was _necessary_ " Freddy took slow rapacious steps forward. "It was all part of my plan to win her back-"

"I fucking KNEW it!"

Krueger spun around and scowled in anger. Stood several feet behind in front of the furnace was her, Katherine. Had she been eavesdropping on their conversation? What the fuck had she heard? He sneered, demanding. "What did you hear?"

Katherine sobbed angrily, her fists shaking vehemently at her side. "What do you think?" her voice rose in pitch, "I heard everything. You t-tricked me. How could you do that to me?"

He reached out to her as he advanced towards her. "I'll explain-"

"Explain?!" she laughed in disbelief. "What is there to explain? You lied to me, you are meant to be my father. You're meant to love me!"

Freddy quickly changed tact and his deep growl altered, lighter in pitch. Not as irritated. "I do love you baby girl"

Katherine continued to back away, shaking her head lightly. "No, the way you love me isn't the kind of love that I _deserve_. Your love you have for me is dark, it's twisted!"

Just as quickly as his repose came, it died away. Frustration and ire overpowering him once more. A deep guttural growl erupted from his chest as he closed in on her. "Don't defy me Katherine"

Her body jerked as her back collided against a brick wall, which she knew wasn't there moments before. He wasn't letting her go that easily. Changing the structure and configuration of the boiler room was a way of keeping her where he wanted her. She avoided the cold glare he was giving her and saw Michael creeping up on him. A thick metal bar raised in his hands.

"Keep away from her you fucker!"

In lightening speed Freddy twirled around and his left hand snatched the young man's throat and lifted him effortlessly into the air. "Not so fast pretty boy!" his fingers tightened around his throat and the bar fell to the ground with a metallic clang. Small blood vessels began to pop and form in the whites of Michael's eyes as he fought for his breath.

"No!" Katherine screamed and charged towards Freddy.

Letting go of Michael, Freddy twisted around and tackled her to the ground. She shrieked and thrashed, buckling against his strong, lean frame. He smirked viciously and slammed his glove around her neck. Pinning her to the metal grating. Her knees bucked against his lower abdomen, but it didn't phase him at all. Her eyes flickered over to Michael's body as he groaned, turning onto his side.

Freddy quickly straddled her hips and leaned in close, his hot breath fluttered across her flushed cheeks. A spit of saliva flew from his mouth onto her hair, as he hissed in fury and wagged his scarred index finger at her. "Naughty little brat. Listening to daddy's conversation, weren't ya?"

Her eyes narrowed in aversion. "I had every right. It was about me! You've been deceiving me-"

The clawed glove cut her off, smothering her mouth in one quick move. Her muffled screams were inaudible beneath the fabric of the glove. She found her legs and limbs immobile, as though she was no paralysed. Again her gaze darted towards Michael as he finally came to.

Freddy followed her gazed and snarled, "I'll deal with you soon enough, you little fuck!"

In a blink of an eye Michael disappeared.

Turning his pensive, vituperative eyes back to his daughter, Freddy closed the gap between their faces. In a mocking show of affection he kissed her forehead. "This won't hurt, baby girl"

She squealed into the palm of his glove as his scarred, rough fingers dug into the right side of her frontal lobe. The tips of his fingers jabbed into her scalp, pushing into her skin as though they were as sharp as knives. Her eyes fluttered wildly, as a piercing pain shot through her mind. The pressure he was placing on the side of her lobe was so excruciating, so intense that in a matter of seconds she had passed out.

 **x x x**

"Would you slow down Michael and tell us what the hell is going on?" Nancy snapped. From the very second Michael had awoken from his dream he was talking gibberish, not making any sense at all. He had simply stormed out of the police station towards his car. No matter how many times they had demanded what had happened he would shake his head and mutter. Now they - herself, Kristen and Michael - were in the car park of Westin Hills. She was nearing the end of her tether. She grabbed his arm before he could leave his car. "God damn it, tell us Michael!"

"She knows" his voice was firm, unwavering. He turned to face her, "Freddy was taunting me about what he did to her. He was so _proud_ of what he did. The way that he deceived her. She was listening to us. She heard everything!"

"That's good news, isn't it?" Kristen chirped from the back seat. Though her smile faded at the look of concern on his face. "What is it?"

"He tried to choke me to death. But she intervened. He turned on her, pinned her to the ground. I couldn't help her. I was so weak. Then he pushed me out of the dream. I need to find her if she's okay"

"Listen, are you injured? Does your neck feel sore?" Nancy asked.

He twisted around on his seat and checked his throat on the car mirror. To his wonder there was no red hand marks. "Fucking hell. There's nothing there. No hand prints! It's not even sore when I touch it"

"Something strange is happening. When that fucker attacked me and Kristen we weren't injured" Nancy shook her head slowly, "We can talk about this more later" her blue eyes went wide with anticipation as she saw the male orderly Max standing at the entrance of the hospital. "Let's see if he can help us"

Katherine moaned quietly as she sluggishly sat up on her mattress. Her eyes adjusted to the poor lightening of the small observation room. There were two empty beds to her right. Surrounding each bed suspended a few feet from the ceiling were silver curtain railings. The blue curtains were drawn opened. A large row of grey cabinets faced her, above a long medical counter and another set of cupboards set below the counter. A few boxes of surgical gloves, first aid kids and medical books were positioned against the wall.

At the far end of the counter a young black haired nurse sat, hunched over a medical file. Their body was dressed in a knee length white skirt and matching shirt. Their right hand held a parker pen as they noted down comments on a page. The woman spun around to face her and smiled, not answering. She grabbed a nearby black phone and dialled a number. Speaking quietly into the receiver she then hung up. "Hello Katherine. I'm Nurse Casey Andrews. How are you feeling?"

Katherine threw the bedclothes from her frame, "Uh, I feel a little nauseated and I've an awful headache. May I have some aspirin please?"

The Nurse nodded and pulled opened a cupboard to her right, rummaging through various boxes and bottles until she picked out a small blue coloured box. After a few moments she popped out two small circular tablets and swiftly crossed the room to a water dispenser. "Dr Sims will be in around 7am. Max is coming up to talk to you before Dr Sims arrives"

Katherine gingerly rubbed her forehead and trailed her fingertips to the side of her temple, just above her right ear. It felt tender, slightly sore. "Uh, I'm in Westin Hills. Right?"

"Yes" Nurse Andrews handed over the tablets and a white plastic cup of water. "You do understand why you are here?"

She glumly nodded as her eyes traced over her bandaged arm. How could she forget? Even now she could feet the jagged edge of that broken mirror cutting into her smooth flesh. How she was so close to taking her own life. Taking a deep breath she popped the tablets into her mouth and downed the water, swallowing them in one gulp. This headache was nothing like she had ever experienced. She had suffered from migraines before, but nothing this severe. It was a though a hot sharp poker was embedded in the side of skull.

The door to the room suddenly creaked opened, drawing both Katherine and the Nurse's attention. Standing in the doorway was Max with a warm smile gracing his face. A surge of heat rushed to Katherine's cheeks as the memory of him trying to hit him in the hospital replayed before her.

"Um, I'm sorry for trying to hit you" she mumbled.

Max entered the room and chuckled lightly. "You're okay. I'm used to it" he glimpsed over at Casey. "Listen, I can look after Katherine if you want to take a cigarette break?"

She grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks. I'll be back in thirty minutes"

He waited a few minutes before speaking again. "Katherine there are some visitors for you. I'll be back soon. I'm going to get them. Just stay here"

"What? But it's just after 6.30am. How could there be visitors at this time?" she looked over her shoulder at the clock on the far wall.

"I know. I'll more than likely get an ass chewing from Sims. But I saw them outside. Well, actually they came over to me. They begged me to let them see you. You're boyfriend is called Michael, yes?"

She nodded quickly.

"He's here" he gave another smile. "Plus two girls. I'll go get them"

After no more than a few minutes the door opened again, revealing Michael, Nancy and Kristen. From outside in the corridor Max spoke. "You have fifteen minutes. Dr Sims usually starts at 7am"

"Thanks. I appreciate it" Michael firmly shook the older man's hand and followed the girls into the room, closing the door behind him. His fretful gaze fell towards Katherine as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her big brown eyes stared intently at him. Then suddenly a small smile etched across her pale face.

"Hi" she sighed.

Michael crossed the room towards her and sat at her side, surprised that she wasn't flinching or recoiling away from him. Or shaking from the slightest touch of her hand on her shoulder. "Hi. Are you okay?"

"Yes"

"You know what happened? Don't you?" Nancy questioned softly.

Katherine glimpsed confusedly at her. "I tried to kill myself. That's why I'm here"

Nancy took a step towards the bed. "But after that. They sedated you in the hospital, before they brought you here"

"Yes"

"Do you remember what happened? You heard me and your father!" Michael gently took her hands in his and squeezed them lightly. "You finally know the truth"

"Heard you? You weren't in my dream" Katherine gave him a bemused look.

"I was" Michael gulped hard, feeling his palms beginning to sweat. "We were all in your dream. Me, Nancy and Kristen. You heard your father talking to me, admitting that he tricked you-"

"Michael, I don't know what the hell you are talking about. You weren't in my dream. None of you were!" Katherine interjected sharply.

The muscles in Michael's stomach began to taut, twisting and knotting together. Something was seriously wrong here. "Kathy, I was in your dream. Your father was attacking me and you help-"

"Michael!" Nancy hissed. Hushing him with her hands discreetly, "Just let Katherine tell us what she remembers from the last day or so"

Katherine nodded. "I remember my father's proposition. He wanted me to sleep with him…" her head bowed in shame and entangled her fingers with him, "But I did it for you Michael. He was going to kill you. You do understand that, don't you? I had to save you"

He looked fleetingly over at Nancy, then Kristen. Both girls gestured for him to comfort her. Reassure her. He gave a small curt nod.

She continued. "I left the hospital after I woke up, after I slept with him. But…"

"But what?" Michael turned her on the mattress to face him.

"I'm not sure what happened after that. I vaguely remember breaking into my old home on Elm Street. I was crying, I was upset. I'm not sure why. Then I tried to kill myself" her right hand broke away from his to trace her bandage.

"Do you not remember what happened before that? In the dorm-"

"Michael!" Nancy hissed, stopping him.

He craned his head over his shoulder towards her. Her hands were beckoning him to her and Kristen. Giving Katherine a quick peck on her cheek he left the bed and went to their side. Their voices were low, barely above a whisper as they walked towards the door. "What is it?" he murmured.

Nancy glanced over at Katherine who was paying them little attention. She was too busy rubbing and kneading the muscles on the side of her forehead. Kristen grasped Michael's arm. "Do you think something has happened to her memories?"

"Michael, you have to think back to your dream. What did that fucker do to her?" Nancy insisted. "There has to be something you noticed before you woke up!"

He closed his eyes, pondering back to his dream. Visions flooded his psyche. He had came to and had seen Freddy pinning Katherine to the ground. But the fucker had forced him out of the dream. There had to be a plausible reason for her sudden memory loss. And the only one he could fathom was that Freddy had destroyed part of her memories.


	3. We're All Crazy in Here!

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews. I will try to update soon, but as I have said in the previous chapter - due to personal circumstances updates will not be as frequent.

Btw, the OC's I have created in this chapter may not be frequent characters in the story. They are background characters.

Enjoy chapter 3!

 **Chapter 3:** We're All Crazy in Here!

Michael growled softly and shook his head in disgust. "He must have erased some of her memories. That's the only thing I can think of"

Nancy glanced despondently over at Katherine. It was evident that Freddy destroyed her memories of her dream for his own selfish needs. So that he could still have the upper hand in the situation. It was all so fucking simple now. Why would he not want to meddle with her memories? She had discovered the truth about his deceitful conduct over the last few days towards her. He didn't want to lose her, it was something that Katherine had told them many times over the last few weeks. He was still _obsessed_ with her throughout all these years. Nancy sighed grimly. "That conniving bastard. He did that so he wouldn't lose her to us! _But_ …he's destroyed another one of her memories"

Kristen agreed. "That's right. When Katherine was in the dormitory with Michael. I mean, when you" she looked at Michael. "were possessed by him, she doesn't remember that conversation! She still trusts you. In a way Freddy has fucked up too!"

"What do you mean?" Michael raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"He has more than likely erased the memories of the last day or so between you both. That includes the argument you both had in the dormitory. So, you are both back to square one. She still has trust in both of you. Well I'm sure she still has trust in you" Kristen placed her hands on his shoulders, squeezed them lightly and gave a coy smile. "There is still a chance for you to help her"

He gave a small nod. They were right, Freddy had messed things up. But would he try and rectify his mistake? Perhaps interfere in her memories again? Try and bring forward the recollection of the quarrel they had in the student halls? Sighing deeply he turned back towards Katherine who was finally staring at them. She gingerly rose to her feet. "What is it?"

"We think that your father has done something to your memories, that he has wiped some of them out" he walked towards her. "You have to listen to me Kathy. He doesn't want you to remember what happened in your dream"

Katherine glanced at them in turn. Not discerning or comprehending what was being said to her. Her level of concentration was dwindling. She felt weak. Tired. "I don't understand"

The door to the room was unrepentantly flung opened and in the doorway stood Dr Sims. Her slim hands were perched sternly on her hips and she snarled. "What the hell is going here? You three shouldn't be here! Who let you in?"

An uneasy, tense silence consumed the room and in turn making each of them nervous.

Taking a step into the room, Dr Sims unyielding gaze darted from Nancy to Kristen for a few seconds. Before finally landing on Michael. "I told you Mr Turner that it was only family members that would be allowed to visit Miss Krueger"

He glanced over at Katherine, and sighed inaudibly. "Please just let me visit her. I'm all that she has left"

The cold, unsmiling glare she gave him never faltered. Side stepping to the right she gestured at the doorway, commanding. "I would advise you all to leave at once. Or I will call hospital security. If you don't comply then I will have no option to prohibit you from coming anywhere near these hospital grounds. Am I making myself clear?"

The mere mention of her words caused his heart to sink, plummeting into the pit of his stomach. How could this cold, heartless woman do this to him? But not just him, to Katherine? She _needed_ him, she needed all of them. By separating them it was only playing into Freddy's claws. Nevertheless the last thing he wanted was to be banned from Westin Hills. He had to obey Dr Sims, though that was until his mother arrived in Springwood. Once she was here, then he would be able to visit Katherine. "Okay, we'll leave. But please look after her. Listen to her" he murmured quietly.

"She is in the best place for her condition. When I feel the time is right then I will _consider_ you visiting her" she informed him, her eyes still not softening or showing any flicker of compassion. "Now, say your goodbyes and leave"

Michael felt his fingers curl inwards to his palms. A tingling sensation began to surge from his veins, spreading throughout all of this nerve endings. It was rage. But he had to contain it, subdue it. Inhaling sharply he twirled back to the bed and walked over to Katherine. She glimpsed anxiously at him and quickly interlocked her hands with his. "Don't stay away too long. Okay?"

"I'll visit soon. I promise" he smiled softly and kissed her firmly on her lips. "Love you"

She returned his smile and as he stepped away, she saw Nancy and Kristen stepping forward. Nancy offered a reassuring smile. "Keep strong. Don't give up. We'll see you soon"

They headed towards the doorway where Sims patiently waited for them to leave. But before they departed Nancy silently mouthed over to Katherine three simple words.

 _Don't fall asleep._

A disgruntled grumble came from the Doctor as she closed the door. "This is unacceptable" her head shook lightly and continue to quietly mumble to herself. "I guess I'll have to talk to Max again"

"Don't be angry at him please. He only had my best interests at heart. He was only being nice to me" Katherine tried to defend the orderly. She barely knew him, but from his actions this morning she felt grateful for it. An act of kindness was what she needed.

The woman turned towards her as she stood at the counter. The coldness in her eyes had melted, conveying some empathy as she explained. "Miss Krueger, we have specific rules and regulations in this hospital that _everyone_ must abide by. Not only patients, but staff members too. Even visitors have certain rules they must comply with"

"Okay, I understand" she nodded meekly. "Um, how long do I have to stay here?"

"It depends on well you respond to your treatment-"

"Treatment?" Katherine felt her blood freeze in her veins and arteries. Her arms turned to stone at her sides. "What kind of treatment?"

"I will tell you more in detail soon when we start your sessions tomorrow" she reached for the second cupboard to the right, "I want to check your blood pressure, check your weight and height. Then I'll get Nurse Andrews to get you some clothes. Would you like to get a shower?"

Katherine vacantly looked at her attire, the pale blue hospital gown was rather bland. "What clothes will I be wearing? Am I allowed to get some of my stuff from my dormitory room?"

"I'll have some of your belongings brought over soon" pulling out a pair of grey scales Dr Sims motioned the girl over to her. "If you could take off your gown please"

Her fingers shook as she reached down for the rim of her gown, then slowly tugged it over her head. It fell to the tiled floor in a bundle and she absently kicked it to the side. Slowly she lifted her pensive gaze towards the Doctor who now stood before her and laid the scales at her feet. Tentatively she stepped onto the scales and stared blankly ahead.

Dr Sims made a soft humming noise and then swiftly noted down the weight beside the measurement on the next page of her medical file. "You can step off now. If you could give me your right arm"

Lethargically Katherine did as she was told. She watched in silence as the woman curled the sphygmomanometer or the blood pressure gauge around her upper bare arm and then began to squeeze the small bulb to inflate the cuff around her arm. After a minute she unwrapped the apparatus and again noted her findings on the clipboard. "Your blood pressure is a little high. Are you anxious?"

She tried her best not to glower at the Doctor, but it was a stupid question. Of course she was apprehensive. She was locked up in a psychiatric hospital and cut off from her friends. Anyone would be petrified, wouldn't they? "Yes, I am. I don't want to be here. I'm just scared, okay?"

The corner of Sims lips curled upwards in an affectionate smile. She understood all too well how the girl felt. She had seen it countless times in the young men and women who were admitted here throughout the years. "I understand. But don't worry, everything will be alright. I'll take care of you. In time you'll come to understand that what you believe isn't real"

"But it is!"

"Miss Krueger, we can discuss this later" the pitch of her voice deepened slightly and she threw the girl a warning glare.

Katherine's eyes grew detached, not liking the way that she was being spoken to. Why could this woman not listen to her? She had a suspicion that staying in this hospital was not going to be a congenial experience, not just because of being disconnected from the others and perhaps being sedated each night. But the way this woman was acting towards her, the authoritative tone in which she spoke towards had grated her nerves already. There was a few times when she was in high school that she had a few quarrels with her teachers. But it was all due to her experiencing something she never had as a childhood, a chance to find her own voice. Form her own beliefs and views. Her brash and opinionated attitude was something that was new to her and it was something that she embraced since she was fifteen years old. But in this new precarious situation she found herself in, it appeared her independence that she sorely loved and cherished over the years was being taken away too.

All that was left was her sanity.

Hopefully, that wouldn't be taken away and especially not by her father.

Her head lowered a few inches to her bare feet and her eyebrows knitted in mystification, as she thought back to what Michael had briefly spoke to her before they were interrupted by Dr Sims. Was her memories really tampered with? Had her father wiped them out? That could be the reason behind her excruciating headache. But the question was _why_ would he do it? What memory did he not want her to remember?

"Miss Krueger. Are you okay?"

She raised her weary gaze towards he counter and found that Nurse Andrews had now entered the room, seemingly she had spaced out for a while. So much so that she barely noticed them taking her height measurements or checking her. The young woman stood beside Dr Sims who was staring intently across the room towards her, a hint of concern tainting her eyes. Perhaps she did have some empathy within her after all. "Uh, sorry"

"Would you like to go sleep for an hour or so? Before we show you to your room?" Dr Sims moved towards her and held out a pair of grey jogging bottoms and matching t-shirt, along with white socks and white plimsolls. "You still look tired"

"No" the tone of her voice raised slightly, apprehension tainting it. "I'm fine. I would like a shower though. If that's okay?"

"Yes" Dr Sims turned towards Nurse Andrews. "Would you please show her to the shower rooms? And if you see Max tell him I want to see him right away in here. I need to talk to him about this conduct this morning"

Nurse Andrews pursed her lips tightly together and merely nodded. If Dr Sims wanted to talk to Max about his behaviour then that didn't bode good news for him at all. All of the staff knew how strict and abrasive she could be when pushed to her limits or when you antagonised her. Shaking out of her thoughts the nurse gently helped Katherine get dressed. Once done she lead her out of the room and into a long corridor. The walls were a dull grey, that matched the tiled floor.

Katherine took in her new surrounding keenly, her eyes scouring everything that she could lay her eyes on. There were three doors down to her right, two to her left and one on the right side of the corridor. A set of heavy wooden dark grey doors divided the corridor in two approximately twenty feet away. She heard Nurse Andrews clear her throat, then speak softly.

"This is where the main medical examination and treatments rooms are. We have two treatment rooms. This one" she motioned at the room they left. "And this one here" her head nodded at a door as they passed it on their right. "There are two store rooms. One for medical supplies and the other for mattresses, quilt covers"

"What's down there?" Katherine gestured to the door with her head.

"That's where the bathrooms are. There are two separate ones. For females and males" Andrews explained. "This is Wing A. We're on the first floor. Patients are not permitted past this door unless accompanied by a member of the medical staff"

Katherine stumbled into the woman's back as she halted at the doors. Her right hand slide along the front of her skirt to a small badge that was clipped to a belt. Unclipping it she raised it to a small square black box attached to the handle. It was about four inches by four inches in size. With one quick wave of her hand she swiped the front of her badge against the box and there was a small ' _beep''_ and a red light flickered on, then changed to green.

Taking a mental note of this Katherine followed the Nurse through the door into the corridor. "What else is down here? Is this where I'll be staying?"

"Yes, we have the shower rooms here" she pointed at two doors to there left. They were about ten feet apart. "To the left around that corner" she pointed to an adjacent hall about thirty feet down from them, "is the patient bedrooms. If you go straight down this corridor you will find the therapy rooms. We have one to one therapy rooms and the group therapy rooms. There is also a games room, a TV room and the patient canteen. We have a family room, where patients can congregate with their families during visiting times. On the ground floor is the reception area, a canteen for the staff and some of the doctor's offices"

"How big is this place? I heard that there are more than two floors?"

"Yes, there are another two floors above us. Wing B and Wing C. But Wing C is being renovated" Andrews eased opened the bathroom door. "There is shower gel and shampoo in a small cabinet in the corner of the room. Along with some towels. I'll be back in twenty minutes. I've to go and get Max here"

"I hope he hasn't got himself into trouble" Katherine swallowed thickly. Despite barely knowing the man the last thing she wanted was for him to be suspended from work. He was only acting out of the kindness of his heart. A friendly gesture. Nothing more.

"Oh, don't worry, he can handle himself" she smiled and spun on her heel, "I'll be back soon"

Katherine silently nodded and watched as she meandered down the corridor out of sight. It was a few moments before she shook herself and entered the bathroom area. The room was large with five individual shower cubicles to her right and a long bathroom light blue tiled counter with white sinks. There was a tall pine cabinet tucked in the corner of the room and an array of shower gel bottles and shampoos. Taking a few shy steps towards the long rectangular mirror above the sinks she eyed her complexion with melancholy.

Most of her bruising had disappeared around her cuts. Particularly around her right eye. The swollen had gone down considerably too. The large graze on her cheek was still clearly visible, but the redness had dissipated slightly. Despite the fact that her scars were starting to heal, they were only physical ones. The psychological scars were still there and she knew would _never_ go away.

Even now she could actually feel each blow he inflicted on her face. His fists. The metal plating of the back of the claw. The sensation of her blood trickling and smearing down her cheeks and over chin made her still crawl even this very moment. And even the taste of her blood was still vivid in her mind.

It would linger on in her fragile psyche for as long as she lived.

That beating was a vicious reminder to her that she should not to mess with her father, to defy him.

Nonetheless, her love for Michael still remained. She cared for him, he was the first guy she had ever fallen in love with. As she had mentioned to her father, she wanted them both in her life. But she knew that her father would make her choose between them both.

If not now, then _soon_ …

The difficult answer was, which one would she choose?

 **x x x**

 _ **Elm Street 8.30am…**_

The decrepit Elm Street House loomed in the morning sunlight. A yellow school bus rolled by the house, blocking the view of the dilapidated house from Michael as he stood at in the living room of the Thompson residence across the road. His eyes darted from the grimy red door to the boarded up living room window. It still disturbed him how much had changed throughout the years. He clearly remembered old memories of when he and his parents would walk down this street, with him riding his chopper bike. He would always curiously look over towards 1428 Elm Street and could see Katherine sitting at her bedroom window. Her prying gaze would keenly survey the street, inspecting each child that played on their bicycles or were partaking in a game of hopscotch or playing jump rope.

Each time he saw her he would give a quick wave. But she would dismiss it and scarper away from the window. The look of fear would flash across her face every single time. That bastard had contorted her mind in such a way that rejected any kind of friendly gesticulation or approach by anyone.

In a way her father had transformed her into an outcast and that was one of the main reasons why she was bullied at school. Mainly by Lucy and Melaine.

His fingers curled inwards, the tips of his nails dug into his palms. The loathing he had towards Freddy was always deep-seated, even as a little ten year old boy when he knew that the monster was somehow abusing her. Though now, the disdain was unfathomable. It was starting to consume his soul, his very being. Particularly over the last few weeks.

There had to be some way to bring this nightmare to an end. Someone must know something!

Lowering his eyes to his palms he hissed softy as he straightened out his fingers. The tips of his digits were covered in speckles of his blood. He wiped the residue on his jeans and lifted his face back to the window. It was vital that Katherine tried with all her might to keep herself awake, to stave off the dangers of sleep. Then again with her locked in Westin Hills and with that bitch Dr Sims looking after her, the chances of her being sedated were extremely high. He looked down at his watch and groaned inwardly. He had spoken to his mother yesterday evening.. She had said she would arrive sometime today, but when? This morning, afternoon or evening?

Maybe it could be a few days until she arrived…

He sighed bleakly and turned to the entrance to the room as Nancy entered with two steaming hot mugs of coffee. The vapour swirled and rose into the air and he tentatively took his mug from her. "I'm thinking of phoning my mother again. To find out when she will be here"

"Listen, you said that your mother would be here and she _will_ be" Nancy sat down on the sofa and gestured for Michael to do likewise, "Do you really think she can help us? Or actually help Katherine?"

He gripped his mug and sat at her side, "Yes, she counselled Katherine when she was sixteen. When she first admitted what her father had done to her, the sexual abuse he inflicted on her when she was nine years old. They grew close during them two months, during the therapy sessions. She really opened up to my mom. Told her every sordid detail of what that fucker did to her as a little girl"

"You do know that we have to tell her about Freddy being dead. About him being in our dreams. This means that your mother will be in danger" she warned. "We can't keep anything from her. Not if we want to help Katherine"

His shoulders hunched despondently as he nodded meekly. "I know. But what else can I do? I need my mother's help. She can perhaps get me special privileges to see Katherine at the hospital. When she worked in Springwood years ago she knew the Hospital Administrator at Westin Hills. Um…" his eyes closed for a few seconds as he thought of the doctor's name. "His name was Carver. Dr David Carver. She had spoken to him on numerous occasions when she was working in the General Hospital"

"Really? Are they still acquaintances?" Nancy's eyes brightened suddenly at this news.

"I'm not sure. But if he is still working there then there is a good possibility that we can visit Katherine" he took another sip of his hot beverage.

There was a sudden slam of the front door and two sets of feet approached the archway. Turning in their seats they saw Nancy's father enter and he swiftly took a step to the right, revealing Sandra Turner. She was dressed impeccably in navy slacks, white shirt and matching navy jacket. Her hair was tied back in a tight bun.

Her son sprung to his feet and rushed towards her, "Mom. I'm so glad you're here"

She flung her arms around him in a warm, tight embrace. "Are you okay?"

He nodded sheepishly against her head and then took a step back, clasping his hands with hers. She ran her eyes over this tall frame, stunned at how forlorn and fatigued he look. Bags were beginning to form under his usually bright, vibrant sky blue eyes. Bringing her right hand towards his forehead she lightly rubbed his head, testing his temperature. "You're burning up Michael"

Michael shrugged and led her to the sofa, "I'm fine"

She sat next to him and then offered her hand towards Nancy. "I'm Sandra. You're Nancy?"

Nancy smiled politely and shook her warm hand, "Yes. Michael told me that you counselled Katherine?"

"Yes" she nodded sadly. Her eyes fell back to her son and she instantly noticed that he was fidgeting. Rubbing his hands together and shifting uncomfortably on the sofa. A sign he was anxious. This wasn't like him at all. He was always so calm and composed. How could he change in such a short space of time? Just under three weeks? She closed her eyes as she pondered on the frantic phone call he made the night before…

 _Sandra closed her diary, having noted down her schedule for the following day at Richmond Hospital. Her place of employment. It was going to be another busy day, particularly in the afternoon. Perhaps she should book a few days off work soon, get away for the weekend with Christopher. The both of them had been working themselves into the ground over the last few months. Pulling out her top drawer at her work desk she placed her navy diary inside and leaned back in her chair. It was a smart idea to transform the utility room into her own personal office. She needed privacy and quiet to work on her cases. It required her concentration, her total and undivided concentration._

 _As she began to rise from her chair, her black phone rang. The shrill ring cutting through the air and shattering the silence around her. She snatched the black receiver and raised it to her left ear. "Hello?"_

 _The caller's voice belonged to her son, someone she hadn't heard from in a few weeks. A smile crept across her face as he mumbled. "Hi, it's me"_

" _Michael!" happiness was immersed in her voice. "I'm so glad you called. I haven't heard from you since you called three weeks ago. How are you and Katherine?"_

 _Michael cleared his throat. "Mom, I need your help"_

" _My help?" gone was her blissful tone, replaced by uncertainty and fear. Her fingers curled around tighter on the phone. "What's wrong?"_

" _It's to do with Katherine"_

" _Katherine?" she felt beads of sweat begin to form across her brow. "Is she okay? Can I talk to her?"_

 _There was a soft sniffling sound from the end of the line. Was Michael crying? He took a deep breath and whispered. "Mom, she tried to kill herself yesterday"_

 _Sandra felt her stomach flip, a nauseating feeling had begun to bubble and flutter inside of her gut. Katherine had tried to commit suicide? Why? A dark and disturbing scenario sparked in her frantic mind. Did she know? Had that poor girl found out about her father? Did that spur her on to try and end her own precious life? Her voice was firm, yet soft as she asked. "Michael, tell me what happened. Where is she now?"_

" _They've taken her to Westin Hills, they're not letting me see her! I'm afraid mom. I don't know what's going to happen to her. You should see her now" he faltered off and the softness in his voice turned harsh. "She's changed all because of…" he clamped his mouth shut. Now wasn't the time to tell his mother about Freddy._

" _What do you mean changed? What the hell is going on Michael?" her blue eyes fell upon a silver framed photo of her, Christopher and Michael at his graduation. "Why would Katherine do that?"_

" _Would you be able to come to Springwood? As soon as you can?" Michael begged._

" _Yes, of course" she pulled opened her side drawer, taking out her dairy again. She flicked through to the last two pages were a list of important contacts in respect of her profession were noted down._

" _Can you come tomorrow?"_

" _Yes, I'll try my best. I need to organise cover for my meetings and therapy sessions at the Hospital. Where will you be? At your campus?" she leaned back in her chair._

" _No, I'm gong to stay with Sheriff Thompson and his daughter at their home on Elm Street"_

 _The mere mention of Sheriff Thompson sent her into panic. He was one of the main ringleaders of the vengeful mob who had torched Freddy to death. In fact he was the person to light the match. Maybe Katherine did know. Then did her own son know too? Discovered the truth that his own father had his own part to play in that madman's death? She would get answers to her questions tomorrow. "Listen, get some rest and I'll see you soon"_

" _When? Tomorrow?" her son asked expectantly._

" _I'll try my best. I love you" she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "Bye"_

" _Please hurry up. I love you too. Bye"_

 _The phone receivers slammed down hard as she hung up. For a few minute she sat gathering her bewildered thoughts. In the timescale of under three weeks Katherine had tried to kill herself? But she was so strong, resolute in her aim of going back to her home town. What in god's name had happened to her? She snatched her diary from the desk and exited her spacious home office and wandered down a narrow hall, then through a archway into the living room. Her husband Christopher sat lazily on the sofa, watching TV._

 _He looked up at her as she stood at the end of the sofa. "Something has happened to Katherine. Michael was on the phone there"_

 _Lifting the remote he flicked off the TV, giving her his full attention. "Is she okay?"_

" _No, she tried to kill herself" her eyes bore into his. Unflinching. "I knew that her going back to that goddamned town was a mistake! We should have told Michael what had happened to her father"_

" _Jesus Christ…" Christopher slowly shook his head. "You don't think she knows?"_

 _She crossed her arms across her nightgown, over her chest. "It's a strong possibility. Yes"_

" _But Donald said that they wouldn't find out!" he insisted._

 _A scoff escaped her throat and she started to pace the living room. She raised her right hand and pushed her thumb in between her teeth. For a few second she nibbled nervously at her thumb, then mumbled. "I have a bad feeling that she's found out. Why else would she try to do that to herself?"_

" _But look what that fucker did to her! You would think she would be happy that he was out of her life!"_

" _I understand. But from the talk I had with her in July, she felt ready to go back to Springwood. Whatever has happened must have escalated quite quickly. I'm going to phone St Bernadette's Care Home and speak to Dr Murray to ask for copies of Katherine's therapy sessions when she was there" Sandra pondered back to her employment at Springwood General Hospital. It was during the last year of living there that she had been in constant contact with one of the lead Administrators of Westin Hills, in various discussions and meetings regarding transferring patients to their care. He was always an approachable man. If he was still working there then she could speak to him, perhaps persuade him to let Katherine be put under her supervision. It was a chance she was going to take._

" _Sandra, why would you want Katherine's notes on her therapy?"_

" _Because I'm going to Springwood"_

…

Looking at her son, Sandra felt a wave of despondency crash over her as she stared at his sullen, fatigued face. After a moment she firmly asked. "Michael, why did Katherine try to kill herself?"

He straightened up and grimly locked his eyes on hers. "She knows mom. Katherine knows that her father was burnt to death"

She swallowed hard, her lips twitched as she nodded sluggishly. There was no use in pretending anymore, was there? "How did she find out?" her body twisted around on the sofa and she shot a furious glare at Donald across on the single sofa. "You said that they wouldn't find out what happened at the power plant! You promised me and Christopher! You promised all the parents that none of our children would find out!"

"Well" Michael said dryly. "We did. Katherine found out a few days after we arrived here"

Sandra turned to face him. "How?"

"She was having dreams of him. Nightmares. She still is" he replied wearily. "We all have"

"Nightmares? I don't understand" confusion washed over her face.

Donald interjected, "She saw him in her dreams, he was horribly burnt. We thought we had stopped the mother fucker, but we've only made it worse"

Sandra glanced over at him. "Just tell me what has happened. From the start"

Her son took a deep calming breath, then began to enlighten her on the horrific events of the last three weeks. Every dream and nightmare that Katherine had told him about, the deaths of the Elm Street children.

Tina. Rod. Will. Jennifer…

The list went on.

Twelve deaths in total.

Nancy added her part of the story, the ghastly nightmare she had been suffering. Donald did likewise. The last several days had been difficult for all of them, especially the strain it had put on Katherine and Michael's relationship. Not once did Sandra cut in to ask questions, she sat silently soaking in every detail. Every death.

Scattered across the coffee table were the various news paper articles on the deaths of the children and the police report on Lauren Clarke's death. She had mutely read each article in turn. Though the police report was the most challenging piece to read. Again she reached down for the file and flipped to the first page, her eyes falling towards the name at the bottom. The result of the DNA analysis from the skin fibres on the girls body revealed it to be him.

Freddy Krueger.

"How can this be possible?" she slammed the file on the desk in frustration and her head snapped in the direction of Donald. "He's dead! You said his body was nothing but a pile of bones!"

"Well, he's alive in our dreams" Michael spoke up. "Look mom, he's killed at least twelve people so far. The children of the parents who murdered him!"

"Their children?" her eyes widened. Fear consumed them. "That's why he's after you. Because of your father being there at the power plant?"

He nodded and lowered his hands to the rim of her shirt. In one swift motion he pulled up the fabric to exposed his scars. "See? He did that to me last week"

A startled sob escaped from her throat and she gingerly traced her fingertips along a jagged laceration along his chest. "That bastard"

"Why did you not tell me?" he yanked down his garment. "You should have mentioned it to me before me and Katherine left for Springwood!"

"We didn't want any of you to know. Especially Katherine" there was a pause as she gathered her musings. "You know how much psychological and emotional damage that fucker did to her when she was a little girl. There were a few times during our sessions the summer I counselled her, that she told me that she still cared for him. Had these feelings for him. I even read her treatment notes when she was at the Care Home. The feelings of devotion and affection she had for him was still there then and even when she left the Home to go to her foster carer. In a way I don't think those feelings she had for him will ever go away. It's part of her" she looked at the paper articles fleetingly. "What if I had told her? She would have been distraught. Everything she had worked for throughout the last several years would have been ruined. It was for the best if she didn't know"

He shook his head slowly. "But you should have at least told me. I would have perhaps persuaded her to go to another college, maybe I could have went with her" the tone of his voice turned sombre. "You should see her now. She's not the girl that left Central City. He's starting to change her"

She threw him a confused glare, then asked. "You said that she tried to kill herself? Was that because of the argument you had with her?"

"Mom, I told you that Freddy possessed me!" he defended. "He had this powers. Manipulating your dreams. Changing and distorting the dreamscape. Conjuring up your most deadliest fears. He somehow took over my body when I was asleep. But when I woke up I couldn't control my movements. My voice. He was in control of me! He wanted to her to assume that I was the one saying those vile, heinous words to her!"

A sceptical look stretched across Sandra's face. Possession? Firstly, an un-dead child killer and molester was lurking in their dreams? Now, possession? This was turning out to be something from a horror movie. It was too surreal. Too fucked up! She heard movement from her right and saw Nancy plant herself on arm of the sofa. "Mrs Turner, you have to believe him. We found him in his dormitory. He was unconscious. We managed to wake him up and he told us what happened. You see Katherine tried to take her own life due to their fight. But it was all a trick, a façade on Freddy's part!"

"Freddy wanted her to believe that you _hated_ her for sleeping with him?" Sandra gulped.

He nodded. At last his mother understood.

"Are you sure that she wasn't raped? That he didn't force himself on her?" she clasped her hands tightly together. Why in god's name would she do that to herself? There was no logical or rational reason for Katherine to willingly sleep with Freddy. "I just can't understand why she would do that! She told me on several occasions that she despised how he molested her as a child. It doesn't make any fucking sense!"

"Manipulation!" Michael stated simply. She turned to face him as he explained. "Like you told me he was and still is a good manipulator. Controlling and influencing her. He tricked her into believing that I was sleep. He showed her this mirage of me fast asleep. Then he gave her this twisted and depraved proposition that if she didn't sleep with him he would kill me. What else could she do? She did it to save me!"

"Did you not tell this to her?" she murmured softly. Her whole body was stunned, overwhelmed with disgust of what wicked games that monster was playing. "Did you not explain to her everything that happened?"

"We tried" Nancy's voice was tainted with disappointment. "She wouldn't listen to me. To us. But…she heard what Freddy said to Michael in the dream"

"Wait!" Sandra laughed anxiously. It was getting all the more mystifying as their conversation went on. "How can you be in her dream?"

"Kristen Parker used her gift to pull us into the dream. Me and Nancy went in with her to Katherine's dream. But we got separated into different parts of the dreamscape" Michael rubbed his eyes jadedly. "Kathy heard me talking to her father. That asshole was mocking me, goading! He was so arrogant! Proud of what he did, of deceiving her! He said it was necessary to possess my body!"

"Hold on!" she shook her hands in a dismissive gesture. "You said earlier that she didn't remember anything this morning about her dream?"

He begrudgingly gave a curt nod. "Yes, it appears that part of her memories have disappeared. He must have done something to her. Do you know of any ways to regain lost memories?"

"You're asking the wrong person. That's not my line of work" she grabbed his hands and squeezed them apologetically. Breaking away from him she bent down for her briefcase. "I brought Katherine's patient file from the Care Home. I thought it might be useful. I phone her therapist, Dr Murray, who has given me permission to counsel her again. Though, the problem is whether the management at Westin Hills will allow it. I'm not entirely sure when I will get to see her face to face. It may take a few days"

Michael's eyes narrowed in disillusionment. "A few days? We can't wait a few days!"

"Michael, I know that you want to see her. But there are certain procedures I must go through before I get her correctly transferred into my own personal therapeutic care" she gently rubbed his back to sooth him. "She is under the supervision of Dr Elizabeth Simms?"

Donald took a quick inhale of his cigarette from across the room. He stood against the windowsill. "Yes, she is one of the Senior Psychiatrists at Westin Hills. From what I have heard she is very strict in her dealings with her patients"

"She's nothing but a bitch!" Michael spat venomously.

The familiar blue eyes of his mother craned towards him, as she glared furiously at him. Despite the situation they all found themselves in, she still wanted him to show people respect. Even if he didn't particular like the person. She had raised him better than that. Pushing the remark to the side she turned her brooding gaze to Donald. "May I use your phone? I need to arrange a meeting with Dr David Carver up at Westin Hills"

"Yes of course"

She rose to her feet, then looked down at Michael then Nancy. "If there is anything else you can tell me that may be helpful in my dealings with Katherine, then please tell me"

"We will mom" Michael nodded, "I don't want to lose Katherine. You know how much she means to me"

"I promise you won't lose her" she smiled warmly. Then an idea came to her. "What if I get her transferred to Central City?"

Nancy licked her lips smartly and disputed this idea. "That may not help matters"

"Why not?" Sandra looked over at the young woman.

"We think that Katherine may have dreams of her father there too. He's acquired so much power" she replied grimly.

"Power? How can he acquire power?"

Nancy shifted uncomfortably on the edge of sofa. "When he kills you he claims your soul, consumes it. It's his way of gaining strength" she glimpsed curiously at Michael, holding his gaze for a few seconds. "But we think something has happened to him"

Sandra noticed the uneasy exchange of looks between her son and the young woman, "What is it?"

"Last night when we got separated in the dream. Freddy tried to hurt us. But when we woke up, we weren't injured. No cuts or bruises. Not even a scratch!" Michael gingerly rubbed his neck, pondering back to his dream. "I've a feeling that he may have lost his powers. Maybe after possessing me, he expended part of his strength"

Nodding silently, Sandra felt a question form on the tip of her tongue. Somehow she knew the answer, but nonetheless she wanted to ask it. "If he can enter anyone's dreams, then he can invade mine too?"

"Yes" her son's voice quivered slightly at the mere thought of the bastard going after her. "So, you need to stay awake. I can't risk losing you"

She bent down to kiss him lightly on his temple. "Don't you worry about me. Let me make this phone call then you can introduce me to the rest of the Elm Street kids"

 _ **Westin hills…**_

 _ **1pm.**_

Katherine sat tediously on her bed, waiting. Patiently or was it now impatiently waiting? Her room was quite spacious to her surprise and delight. The last thing she wanted was a cramped, small room. There was a single bed, with plump pillows, plain white quilt covers and bed sheets. A tall pine wardrobe faced her bed. Next to a large square window was a small wooden arm chair. Her room had overlooked the main large garden, with its flowered beds. Tall bushes and vibrant lush green tress. The window in her room was double pane, and constructed using wired mess glass. She was informed that this was a common feature in the hospital as it meant that the glass was less likely to shatter and a approach to stop the patients form using the cracked pieces of glass from self harming themselves.

The morning had been rather wearisome. After her shower she was shown to her room, then brought to the patient canteen for quite a substantial hefty breakfast. Now, the last hour or so had dragged in. Max had left a few reading books for her, before going on his rounds in the Ward. The two crime novels remained untouched at the top of the bed.

All she wanted was her own clothes. Max had briefly noted to her that her clothes were being brought over from her dormitory. But he never exactly said when. The sooner she got her own possessions, changed into something that she _liked_ and not these bland clothes then perhaps that would perk up her mood a little. She looked down unenthusiastically at her jogging bottoms and t-shirt. To her these clothes resembled items of clothes that prisoners would wear. In time she knew that she would view Westin Hills like a prison. Her outlook was starting to become bleak and it was only several hours since she had been committed to this place.

Her awareness was drawn as a set of footsteps approached her room and soon Dr Simms stood in the doorway. A flash of disenchantment flickered across her face, why was she here? The doctor took a step into the room, her steely eyes roamed quickly over the young woman. "Miss Krueger, I would like you to get some rest. I understand that you are…shall I say _wary_ of sleeping. But it is for your own well being if you get a short nap. Then myself or one of the orderlies can escort you to the games room. We can introduce you to the patients on this ward"

Katherine shrugged, "I'm not tired. Honestly"

"I beg to differ Miss Krueger. From your body language, the sluggish look in your eyes. The paleness on your face. It is a sign of fatigue" she was soon at her side. Studying the girl closely. "I understand that you have this fear of going to sleep. It is a part of your condition. This delusion you have fabricated which is due to your schizophrenia. But in time with my help, you will start comprehend that your delusions are not real"

Feebly Katherine allowed her head to bob slightly. If she was honest with herself, she was contemplating on having a quick nap. To seek him out, ask him the uneasy questions that was plaguing her mind over the last few hours. Despite being slightly zoned out this morning after waking up from her sleep, she clearly heard them discussing something to do with her memories. Had they been interfered with? There was only one way to find out, she had to ask her father.

A veil of darkness greeted her as she pried her eyes opened. Dr Simms had promised that someone would wake her up in an hour. That was time enough to get some answers. Her eyebrows knitted together as she sprang up in her bed. She heard a low creak and pulled her pensive gaze to the door as it eased opened.

Timidly, she lowered her feet onto the hard floor. A tense prickling sensation began to spark at the end of her finger tips and toes, dispersing throughout her limbs and to every inch of her body. She could sense, feel his eyes on her.

Waiting for her to come to him.

She gritted her teeth and advanced slowly, cautiously, towards the door. Another layer of darkness greeted her as she stepped through the doorway. Abruptly the door slammed shut behind her and she swirled around, her mouth parted in awe as she stood in the back yard of her old home. The white glow of the moon shone down on her, illuminating part of the yard and her depilated home. The once vivacious, colourful flowerbeds were withered. Dead. Petals were squashed and pummelled into the weedy grass. The bushes were emaciated.

Brown eyes scoured the garden and she took slow meditative steps towards the abandoned house. The double doors of the basement rattled and shook, then a blast of hot heat blew them outwards. Katherine shrieked, taking a startled step back.

She had expected him to come bounding out to greet her. But she was faced with more darkened shadows, various shapes flickering and moving in the depths below. Her feet sluggishly stepped down the concrete steps. Stretching out her arms she pressed her hands against the brick wall as she descended slowly.

At the last step she lost her footing and stumbled forward onto her knees. Her mouth parted and a muffled curse tore from her throat. A loud whoosh echoed in the basement and a flash of orange and red flames erupted in the nearby rusty furnace.

Pushing herself back onto her haunches she blinked vehemently, then soon a pair of dirty black work boots came into view. Stopping a few feet from her. The room was shortly filled with the deep, raspy breathing of Freddy. She raised her prudent gaze upwards.

Despite the dim light in the room, she could see the corner of his lips curled into a disturbing grin. "Hello, princess" he offered his left hand to her.

Uncertainty crossed her face. Should she take it? He was only presenting his hand to her, to help her to her feet. There was nothing wrong or underhanded in that gesture was there?

Ever so slowly she lifted her right hand and placed it nervously in his hand. Each scarred finger coiled around her clammy skin and with a furtive smile he pulled her to her feet. Once on her feet she swiftly pried her hand from his and took a defensive step backwards.

The burned, black reddish muscles on his skin flinched and wrenched backwards as a scowl of displeasure pulled across his face. He clicked his blades and closed in on her. "That _wasn't_ very nice"

She raised her hands and signalled for him to stop. "Wait! Please!"

He held back a deep dissatisfied growl and halted a foot from her as she cleared her throat nervously.

"Last night in my dream there are parts that I don't really remember" she studied his facial features in the light that emanated from the flames. "Did anything happen to me? Did you do anything to me?"

Freddy feigned shock. Soon it was replaced by dissatisfaction at her question. "Me? I haven't done anything sweetheart. And why would I?"

She indolently shook her head. "I'm not sure. But still, I can only remember parts of my dream. I was with you in my bedroom in our old house. I'm not sure what we were talking about though"

He kept his surreptitious grin at bay as he took another step closer. "Don't you remember the talk we had? You were so distressed about them bringing you to Westin Hills. You were petrified, honey" raising his left hand he tucked a few strands of her brown hair behind her ear. Her eyes locked onto his, seeing that there was still that darkness to him. But they also seemed sincere, compassionate possibly? Was he being genuine? He continued, "I told you that I'd be here for you"

"I-I don't remember that"

The palm of his hand curled under her chin, and he used his thumb to brush against her chin lightly. "You see it's because of the _trauma_ you've been under the last few days. You tried to kill yourself, didn't you?" the tips of his claw tapped nimbly over her bandaged arm. "Because you tried to kill yourself and the _stress_ of being moved to Westin Hills has made you lose some of your memories. That's why you can't recall what happened in your dream"

Her eyes furrowed in confusion as her brooding gaze averted away from his. Trauma? Had that really caused her to forget certain memories? "Really? Is that why I can't remember?"

His black tongue slithered over his jagged teeth swiftly and he smirked cunningly at her. Oh, he was reeling her in. Yet again. "Yes…" it came out in a hiss, "it can. You can ever ask your _shrink_!"

In a flash she cracked her head back to his, lips twisted downwards in a furious scowl as she glared at him. Not liking the use of that word ' _shrink'_. She knew that he was mocking her due to the harrowing situation she now found herself.

Freddy's left hand reached forward to tenderly stroke her hair. "I never meant to tease you baby girl. I'm sure this will be hard for you. But don't forget, anytime you want to talk just you close those beautiful eyes of yours. I'm always here"

She took this in. Again there was this feeling of confliction. Was he sincere? Was it feasible to have a little faith in him again? Would he be able to placate her worries of being in Westin Hills? Pushing this to the side she asked another question. "Was Michael in the dream? Was he, Nancy and Kristen there?"

Flinching backwards at the mere mention of the young man's name, Freddy snarled. "Yes, they were there. But I made sure to keep them away from you. I didn't want anything else to _upset_ you. Especially after what happened between you and that little rat Michael"

"What do you mean by that?"

He smiled darkly and in one swoop his left blistered hand twisted around the back of her head. In a matter of a few seconds he had raided her memories and soon a displeased grimace extended across his countenance. It wasn't _there_. That specific memory of her in the dormitory, having that frenzied quarrel with Michael. When he had possessed the little cunt. Did he in his fury, unintentionally destroyed that memory too?

 _Yes, you did Krueger. As usual you let your wrath consume you and you lost control. The majority of the memories of her and Michael over the last few days have been lost. You foolishly lost part of your strength, your power for NOTHING. If only you had stopped when we_ _ **told**_ _you!_

The corners of Freddy's lip twitched and moved silently as he composed himself. He took a few steps back from her and twisted his body to the left, then lowered his head forward. Metal blades scraped and convulsed at his side. The demons were _right_ , he did have this vicious habit of losing control. Hell, it was part of his personality. It made him who he was today. A trait that would never go away or die. Nonetheless, he had to curb these enraged impulses if he stood any chance of having her at his side. "It doesn't matter…" his lips moved slowly, his voice came out in a hushed whisper. "She still doesn't know the truth"

 _That is true Krueger. You can still ensnare her to your side. But remember what we told you. Do it subtly. Treat her as you did when she was a little girl. When her mind was fragile and broken. Just the way it is_ _ **now**_ _._

Another demon voiced their opinion. _Make her_ _ **feel**_ _special. That she would have no need for the others. For Michael. Deep down she still has feelings of devotion and care for you. Act on this._

Freddy scoffed. "Of course she _still_ loves me. I'm her father"

 _But she still cares for Michael too._

A flicker of red flashed in Freddy's eyes. Of rage, disgust. "I'll make her feelings for that little fuck turn to disdain, to contempt!"

In the soft glow from the furnace Katherine could faintly see her father's lips moving, as though he was talking to himself. Every now and then she could barely hear him murmur to himself. "Daddy, what is it? Who are you talking to?"

He swung back to her and dismissed her question with a quick wave of his claw, and soon a cunning smile spread across his charred lips. "The other night you said to me that you were willing to give me the chance to earn your trust?"

She nodded, recalling their conversation.

"Doe that still stand?" his grin grew wider.

Her body went cold, a tingle shooting up her spine. Deep down inside of her soul she so desperately wanted to trust him. It was all that she ever wanted. When she was going through her therapy session as a young girl, all she desired was for them to be together as a family again. To reform that unique bond that they had. That craving was still there to this every day.

What was wrong with that?

But the fact that he was killing people in their dreams. It wasn't something that she was comfortable with. Would she ever accept her father as a murderous fiend?

She did _once_ , as a little girl…

She felt a tear streak down her right cheek and with the back of her hand wiped it away. "Yes, it still stands. I'll still give you the opportunity to gain my trust" she saw the devilish gleam in his eyes. "Don't make me regret this. I'll be keeping an eye on your behaviour around me. You may say the right things to me. But actions speak louder than words!"

He chuckled lowly and closed the gap. A earnest grin touched his lips. "Oh, I'll treat you real good. Like my little lady"

She looked down at his left hand as he extended it to her. Raising her own right hand she prudently placed it in his opened palm. Her brown orbs darted to his face and it was still there. That heartfelt smile. Slowly, one by one his fingers curled around her clammy hand, then he gave her flesh a affectionate squeeze.

It was time to start all over again.

Although, _this_ time he wasn't going to fuck it up…

 **x x x**

"There you go" Max handed a black grip bag over to Katherine.

She eagerly took it from him and unzipped it, peeking inside to see neatly folded garments. Her own clothes. It had been about ten minutes since she drifted awake form her quick slumber. Her thoughts were no longer consumed by her decision to give her father another chance. There would be time to mull over it later. As for the rest of the day she wanted to try and keep her preoccupied, hopefully one of the nurses would give her a tour of the Ward/Wing.

"Max, would it be okay if you could show me where the patients usually go? In their free time?" she enquired with a shy smile. "I don't want to be cooped up in here all the time!"

"No problem!" he chirped and gesticulated to the doorway, "I'll take you down to the games room. Most of the time that's where the patients in this ward go to. Well, depending on their mood and if they aren't confined to their rooms or…"

She noticed the uneasiness in his voice as he failed to finish his sentence. "What is it?"

"I don't want to alarm you, but sometimes patients can get a little violent. So, to allow them to cool down we put them in the quiet room. They are heavily sedated for a day or so"

"Oh…" she swallowed profusely. That was one place she didn't want to go to.

"Don't worry" he rubbed her back lightly. "C'mon let's go"

She nodded and followed him out to the right, down the long bright corridor. Several members of staff - nurses and a few orderlies rushed to and fro. They seemed to smile at Max, muttering a quick 'hello'. The tall orderly at her side greeted them as they went.

It took them at least a few minutes before they arrived at the moderate-sized games room at the end of the corridor. A long rectangular window about eight feet in length looked into the room. The glass was also encased with wired meshed glass. Across from the window was a nurse's station, were two male orderlies were situated. Sat in front of three CCTV cameras. Katherine glanced at them and then peered into the room, specifically at the corners of the ceiling. Positioned in three of the corners were small black cameras. No doubt monitoring the patients.

She shivered involuntary and focused her attention away from the cameras to the room. There were two windows beside each other, again sheathed in wired mesh glass. Inside the room there was two large circular wooden tables, behind them was a tall oak shelf stacked with various reading books, board games. A TV was perched on a stand in the right hand corner of the room, in front of two grey sofas.

Finally she noticed the occupants of the room. Four of them. Three men and a young woman. Their ages ranged from early twenties to late thirties. Each of them were dressed in hospital clothing. Her contemplative gaze turned from them towards Max. "Am I the only person under the age of 21?"

"Yes, you are" he replied, "Westin Hills is mainly an adult psychiatric hospital. It is very rare that teenagers such as yourself are admitted here"

"But you do have teenagers, young people that are sent here?" she raised an eyebrow.

"That's correct. There are times when troubled teenagers have been admitted to the ward. They either have self-harmed themselves or have anxiety disorders. They would stay here for a few days, perhaps a week to help deal with their condition" he crossed his arms. "There is also a day clinic for teenagers dealing with behavioural issues and OCD disorders. This Ward and the other Ward above us is for adults suffering major psychological problems"

She gave a wry smirk, "So, that's why I'm here then? I have a psychological problem!"

He shook his head and placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "You want to know what I really think? You are just troubled. You have some deep emotional issues. I'm not sure of your personal background, of what's been happening in your life. Just because you have emotional issues it doesn't make you crazy!"

Another sardonic grin played at her lips. "Emotional problems?"

"Miss Krueger, I'm glad to see you're awake!" came the familiar voice of Dr Simms.

Katherine rolled her eyes in disgust and turned to face her. A fake smile graced her lips. "I asked Max to bring me down here. I don't want to be stuck in that room all the time!"

The Doctor gave a congenial smile. "Good. I'll take it from here Max. You're shift ended ten minutes ago"

He nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Don't worry, you'll be okay here"

"Thanks!" she chirped sweetly. At least she knew that she could trust him, he seemed like a decent guy. Someone she could perhaps talk to.

Dr Simms rested her cold hand on the woman's back and eased her further into the room. "I'll introduce you to the other patients here"

Down to her left, sat at the window was a woman aged in their mid twenties. Dirty fair hair hung loosely around her ashen face. Dark green eyes stared vacantly through the window outside. "That's Mary. She's twenty-four. She was transferred here from Fairview Psychiatric Hospital about two months ago"

"What is she in here for?" Katherine's eyes never left the woman.

"A condition called Hebephrenic Schizophrenia" Dr Simms sighed grimly. "There are numerous types of psychological disorders. Various symptoms. As you will probably notice over the coming days, Mary's behaviour can be disorganised and without any purpose. She had this habit of giggling, complaining about her health. Thought she is a perfectly healthy woman for her age"

Katherine continued to examine the girl. Every now and then her arms would twitch and jerk. The beginnings of a smirk would cross her lips, then in an instant disappear.

"We had to administer Xanxax to calm her this morning. At times she can be aggressive if she doesn't get her own way. Like most of the patients here she had more than one mental health problem" Dr Simms looked from the woman to Katherine.

There was a low chuckle from her, "So, that means I have more than one too?"

"No, I never said that Miss Krueger" Simms protested. "I'll be able to give you an accurate evaluation of your condition within the next week"

Nodding mutely, Katherine allowed her head to drop. The memory of her dream from within the last hour replaying in her mind. A few words stuck out.

Trauma.

Memory loss.

"Dr Simms…can severe trauma cause memory loss?" she lifted her pensive face to her. She desperately wanted to know if her father was fabricating more lies or if he was _openly_ telling her the truth. The lingering doubt was _still_ there.

"There are varying types of trauma" Dr Simms started. She twisted around to face the girl. A look of apprehension was set in stone on the young woman's shaking face. "Are you referring to yourself?"

"Yes…" her voice came out in a husky whisper. "I know that I was hysterical when I found out I was being brought here. I was terrified by the thought of being locked up here! I still _am_. But can the impact of me being brought here and the fact that I tried to kill myself cause memory loss?"

Gently Dr Simms stroked the girl's left arm, trying to comfort her. "Miss Krueger that is correct. Are you concerned that you may have lost some recent memories? Perhaps in the last several hours?"

"No" her head shook back and forth. A weak smile etched across her lips. "It was just a question" Her suspicions were unsubstantiated. He wasn't lying to her, he was right in his words. Maybe Michael was the one lying to him. But why? However, Dr Simms answer did manage alleviate a little piece of doubt. Perhaps she could lower her guard a little more…

Still, actions spoke louder than words.

What would his conduct towards her tonight be like?

That is if she decided to fall asleep.

"This…" Dr Simms authorities tone broke through her musings.

She swung her head towards the direction where Simms was gesturing to. A man in his late thirties sat on the sofa facing the TV. Frosty grey eyes darted frantically about the room, his lips jolted vehemently. For a few seconds he laid his gaze upon the TV before him. A blank screen greeted him. The TV wasn't on. Rubbing his rough, coarse hands on his slacks he grumbled incoherently and looked up with intense distrust at them both as they moved to the side of the sofa.

…is Samuel" Simms finished. "Or as he would liked to be called. Sam"

Sam sneered at her with scorn, then turned his attention to Katherine. Dark, sceptical eyes roamed over her face. The powerful stare he gave her, propelled sharp shivers through her body.

"Sam, this is Katherine Krueger. She's just arrived at the hospital this morning" Simms explained with a warm smile.

Uncertainty stained his face as he shifted a few feet to the left on the sofa. Keeping his distance from them. "She's come to spy on me, hasn't she?" the tone of his voice was harsh, bitter.

"Now Sam" Simms hushed him. "That's not true"

"Bullshit!" Sam growled and his head shook wildly. "You brought her here, just like you brought the last two in here! To keep an eye on me!" his eyes fell upon Katherine. "You keep the hell away from me! Trying to listen to my conversations, watching my every damn move!"

Katherine took a hesitant step back as he sprang to his feet.

"It's conspiracy, I keep telling you!" he pointed sharply at Simms. "You're all part of the fucking conspiracy against me!"

Simms turned around and gesticulated with her head for the two standing at the Nurses station to assist. Two tall, strong men entered and instantly advanced towards Sam. Katherine was tugged out of the way and felt the urge to ask. "What's wrong with him?"

"He has a paranoid personality disorder. He is under the assumption that everyone is out to exploit him, to lie and deceive him" Simms replied grimly. "It's quite a difficult condition to deal with"

"So, he's afraid of me?" Katherine took one glanced at the man as he was dragged out of the room. His body thrashed and buckled against the two men.

Dr Simms noticed the unease in her face. "If you are diagnosed with a paranoid personality disorder, you may feel very suspicious of others. Despite having no rational reason to be. This mistrust can make you feel that others are lying to you. Even family and close friends. It can severely effect interpersonal relationships, friendships. Another issue that Sam has is panic attacks. He can become aggressive. So, if you are in his company and he acts violent or you think he may attack you then please walk away or get the attention of one of the doctors or orderlies"

Katherine quickly nodded, taking her advice on board. Slowly, she persued Simms as she ventured further into the room towards the back where the tables were situated. It was like looking at a mannequin. A man with a shaven head and deep blue eyes silently sat. Not flinching. His head was bowed, hands were pressed firmly against the table. There was a low humming emanating from the depths of his throat. She could tell his age was late thirties.

"Hello, Harry" Simms stood at his side.

The man didn't move.

It didn't surprise Simms at all.

"Harry was relocated here about a year ago from Greensville. He suffers from Catatonic Schizophrenia"

"I've never heard of that before" Katherine eye's never left the man in front of her.

"It basically means that the person is non-responsive. They do not move. He's been in this position since we moved him here from his room half an hour ago. It can be strenuous for the medical staff to move him from room to room"

"Can he not walk?"

"As I say moving him from room to room is difficult. They can become resistant to us when we try to move his limbs. They can hold the same posture for hours on end" Simms explicated with a weary sigh. "His responses to his treatment have been very poor"

Katherine felt her stomach flip. How could someone live like that?

"Last but not least, this is Ethan" Simms gently guided the girl over to the next table. A handsome man in his late twenties looked up from this novel. His blond hair had various scattering of bald patches. He gave a feeble smile then turned back to his book. "He had a condition called Trichotillomania. It is where you would have this urge to pull out your hair. Such as places from your scalp, arms, eye lashes. Other private areas also.. It is linked to obsessive compulsive order. He also suffers from psychotic depression. Has rigorous hallucinations and can be extremely withdrawn at times"

Scanning the patients in the room, Katherine felt even more unsettled at being here. Every one had their own personal psychological battles to contend with, but hers was completely different.

"With our help we strive to make each patient better" Simms continued behind her. "Just like we are going to help you Miss Krueger. If you trust us"

Katherine scowled and spun around to her, "I'm not crazy!"

A faint high-pitched giggle echoed from the chair at the window. Both women twisted around to Mary as the girl twisted in her seat to face them. Eyes set upon Katherine as a disturbing smirk curled on her lips. Her tone was shrill and held a sinister meaning to it. "Not crazy? Why do you think they put you in here with us?"

Katherine gulped hard. Waiting for the answer. The next words would plague her mind.

"We're _all_ crazy in here!"


	4. Reflections

**Chapter 4:** Reflection

The contemplative gaze of Sandra never left Kristen's face as she listened attentively to the young woman telling her side of the story. Recounting the dreams and nightmares, she and her close friends - Taryn, Joey and Kincaid - had been suffering from over the course of the last few months. They congregated in the back yard of Kristen's home. Again, her and her friends had bunked off school. No doubt the school would contact her folks _again_ , and she would be on the end of another telling off. Though that was the lease of her worries.

"How long have you had this dream power?" Sandra sat down her lukewarm cup of coffee.

Kristen drained the rest of her hot beverage. "Since I was a little girl. I never usually used my gift. Perhaps once or twice as a little girl. Whenever I had a bad dream, I would pull my dad in. He would always think it was his dream. I kept it a secret from people. You know, in case they thought I was crazy"

"You shouldn't hide it. Your power is amazing. It's very rare" she smiled softly. Her body turned in her seat to glanced at the others. Glenn and Nancy sat across from her, interlocking their hands tightly. "What about the rest of you?"

"What do you mean?" Kristen asked.

She took another sip from her mug and her eyes roamed from person to person. From Kristen, to Joey, then Taryn. Across to Kincaid and then finally, Nancy and Glenn. "Does any of the rest of you have any special gifts? Any abilities that may be useful in your dreams?"

The question left them perplexed. Had they some skill, a special gift that would be advantageous in their fight against Freddy? If so, perhaps they didn't know. It could be buried deep down inside of their mind, untouched. Quiescent. They all slowly, and uncertainly shook their heads.

"Mom, is there something you aren't telling us?" Michael demanded.

"It's just a little thought…" Sandra kept her ponderings to herself. If not now, then perhaps in the next few weeks she could try and contact an old friend from Central City. See if they had any input on the situation that was happening here. Hopefully entice them to come to Springwood. However, she knew that her main objective was to get in contact with Katherine. If only David Carver was available to talk to her. The last two times she tried to speak to him, his receptionist would brush her off, stating that he was ' _out of office'_ or in a ' _meeting'_.

"What about Katherine?" Taryn asked in between her frantic inhales of her cigarette. "Michael said you counselled her? Are you going to do that again?"

"I'm hoping to yes" she looked down at silver watch on her slim right wrist. "If I can get speaking to Dr Carver"

"How long did your counsel Katherine for?" Joey enquired.

"Just under two months. During the summer of 1978. It was then that she finally disclosed what sexual abuse her father put her through. I managed to convince her that what he did was morally wrong, that he was using her. He was grooming her" Sandra nodded sadly at the memories of the counselling sessions. It wasn't just hard on Katherine, but her too as she had grown close to the young girl. Saw her as a daughter in a way. "What she told me was very harrowing. Freddy was very astute in how he groomed her as a child. He had such a hold on her as a girl, ever since the day of her mother's death he had begun to corrupt her mind. The way he spoke to her, behaved around her, she believed it was normal. She _accepted_ it"

"Do you think that you can help her? Make her realise that Freddy is trying to control her?" Nancy asked what everyone else was pondering.

Michael cut in before his mother could reply. "My mom will. I have faith in her"

She smiled zealously at him. "Remember I need to get in contact with Dr Carver first. Kristen, would it be okay if I could use your phone please?"

Kristen rose to her feet, nodding keenly at her. "Yes. Of course. I'll make more coffee"

Sandra followed her down from the decking area and across the lawn, passing by the pool. The water shimmered and sparkled in the afternoon sun. Kristen's blue eyes flickered towards the surface of the glistening water. Within the water, mere inches from the surface she faintly saw the outline of faces…

Children's faces.

Her legs went like lead, stone. Seizing up as she grounded to a halt.

Sandra stopped at her side. "What is it?"

The girl whimpered, voice low and hushed. Full of fear. The faces stared up at her. Eyes clamped closed, ghostly white faces. Each child dressed as exactly as they were in her dream. One by one, their eyes snapped opened and cuts began to appear on their bodies. Crimson liquid seeped from the slashes and hacks on their corpses. In her mind's eye the pool was steadily being stained red.

Kristen shrieked as Sandra gently shook her shoulder, "Sweetheart, what is it?"

"I-I…" the words never fully formed. Lost in her mind.

"Is everything okay?"

Sandra turned towards the decking where Joey curiously looked down at them, a grave look of concern was etched on his face. "She was day dreaming. I'll bring her in and get her some water. We'll be out soon"

"It was from my nightmare. There were these kids, it must have been his victims when he was alive. I was in this narrow passageway. It was filling up with water. Their bodies were floating everywhere" Kristen croaked huskily. "You see I can't swim. I hate the water" she noticed the look of bewilderment on Sandra's face. "I know, stupid isn't it? A swimming pool in my back yard and I hate the fucking water!"

Sandra smiled.

"He must invade our minds, seeks out our fears. Uses them against us" Kristen walked with her through the patio doors into her home. "What we hate, what we fear he manifests it in our dreams!"

"Listen, it was a day dream. You are awake. He can't get you when you are awake. Just keep yourself busy. What have you been using to keep yourself awake? What sort of measures are you all using?" she ventured to the large sink, and grabbed a tall glass to pour water for the girl. "Just the usual ways? Caffeine drinks?"

"Yeah. Stay-awake tablets too" she shakily took the glass from her. "Thanks"

Sandra busied herself with the coffee maker. Silently considering whether to take the risk to administer some prescription drugs to Michael and his friends, as a means to help them stave off the dangers of sleep. It would put her career on the line though. But there were lives at stake, wasn't there? She knew from dealings with patients in the past, that most people relied on pharmaceuticals made from amphetamines and similar compounds such as Ritalin, Adderall, Dexedrine, and Desoxyn to stay awake. Should she take the chance and give these to the Elm Street kids? "I'll make the coffee"

"Who is this Dr Carver?" Kristen said in between drinking her water. "Did you work with him?"

"Well, not really work with him. When I lived in Springwood, I would have been in regular contact with him while I was working at the General Hospital. We did see each other a few times in meetings. He is a very approachable man. I don't see why there should be any trouble in getting in contact with Katherine"

"Good" the young girl grinned. She then gestured at a phone connected to a nearby wall. "There's the phone. I'll take the coffee out to the others"

Sandra lifted the white receiver and began to dial the number for Westin Hills. Her right foot tapped the kitchen floor impatiently as the phoned continued to ring. It wasn't until the eight ring that it was answer. Again by the female receptionist she spoke to earlier that morning. "Hello, Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital reception. Lynda speaking"

"Hello, this is Doctor Sandra Turner. Again" she chirped, "Is it possible to speak with Dr David Carver? I was on the phone this morning. I urgently need to speak to him"

"One moment please and I'll check if he is available"

There was a small tone, then a repetitive beep as the receptionist put her on hold. After twenty seconds there was a click and a male's voice came through. "Hello?"

A smile touched Sandra's lips. "David, it's Sandra Turner. How are you?"

"Sandra Turner?" she could hear the surprise in his voice. "I'm great. How are things with you?"

"I'm okay thanks. Did you get any of my messages this morning? I've been trying to get in contact with you all day!" she replied. "I would like to meet with you as soon as possible to discuss one of your patients"

"Whom might that be?" Carver asked with interest.

Sandra licked her lips quickly. "Katherine Krueger"

For a few moments there was no reply from him, a tense silence lingered until he sighed softly. "May I ask why you wish to talk to me about her?"

"I would like to propose that I could meet with her. To offer my own professional opinon in regards to her mental state-"

She was cut off as he reproached quietly. "Miss Krueger is under the care of Dr Simms. She is to evaluate the woman's condition. Why would there be the need for another view? I understand that you are highly respected in Central City Dr Turner. But my staff are also extremely well qualified to deal with this patient"

"Well, I _beg_ to differ" Sandra's voice was firm. "I have counselled Miss Krueger before. She used to live in my neighbourhood for the last three years. I have built up a close companionship with the young woman. It's my belief that I could help her"

Carver leaned back in his chair, mulling over this revelation. Perhaps another doctor would help ease the burden that was on Dr Simms shoulders. He had only recently received word that several more patients were in the process of being transferred from other counties. Another pair of hands could help matters in the hospital. Though he had to discuss the situation with Dr Simms. She had a tendency to become displeased when her patients were taken off her hands. "Are you free tomorrow morning to come and speak to me about this?"

"Tomorrow? I was hoping to meet you sometime today" she replied, disappointment marring her voice.

"I've a meeting in the next half an hour. Then I've to drive out to Fairview to discuss the arrangement of moving seven of their patients to our facilities"

"There's more patients being moved? What is going on in Fairview?" she demanded.

"I'm surprised you didn't know. Fairview is closing down in the next month. There is an agreement between Westin Hills and Greensville Psychiatric Unit to take in Fairview's patients" a weary sigh came fluttered down the line. "Unfortunately due to financial cuts and the re-arrangement of hospital staff, basically medical staff are being made redundant. Fairview is unable to cope"

"That's a disgrace. It will put a heavy burden on Westin Hills and Greensville" Sandra dismally shook her head. "Then would you not consider my request? I am willing to offer my services to you? In regards to Katherine?"

"I'll take it under consideration" he responded. "Is tomorrow at 10am okay for you to meet?"

"Yes. That's perfect. Thank you"

"I'll see you then. Goodbye"

The dial tone echoed in her ear as she moved the phone back to the receiver and with a low 'click' it slotted into place. It was a sign of progress that she had arranged the meeting with Carver. And the information that he conveyed to her regarding the movement of other mental health patients to the Hospital was also important. If Dr Simms and the rest of the staff were inundated with more work, then why shouldn't she not be allowed to counsel Katherine again?

 **x x x**

Katherine's lips curled into a pleased grin as she changed from her mundane grey hospital clothes to her night dress. The afternoon had been so long, so tedious. For the majority of the afternoon she had remained in that TV/Games room. The woman Mary had tried to strike up a conversation with her, asking her where she was from. Why she tried to kill herself? The bandaged wrist and arm was a dead give away.

She had brushed it off saying that she had been going through some difficulties over the last few weeks. It seemed to satisfy the woman Mary. Who then went into a tale of her so called 'medical' conditions and the poor health that she was currently in. She had rambled on for at least twenty minutes and Katherine had barely paid any attention to her. Her gaze was set on the TV that played some mushy romance file from the 1950s. After a while she grew rather bored of it and switched it over the 5pm news.

Now, it was just nearing 9pm. Nearly time for lights out.

Time for sleep…

Pushing the feeling of fear out of her mind she folded the last two shirts into the top drawer of the chest of drawers, then slid it shut. The evening sun had been blocked out by thick, black clouds. Rain threatened to erupt from the skies.

"So, how ya settling in?"

She spun around to the sound of the deep, Hispanic voice. It belonged to Lorenzo, one of the other orderlies on the ward. She remembered having a brief encounter with him when she was escorted to the canteen around 5.30pm for dinner. For some reason she felt perturbed being around him. He hadn't said anything out of order to her, it was the way his body language was. The leering look she swore he had flashed in her direction as he walked past her.

"Yes" her reply was abrupt.

He grinned cannily over at her, then took a few steps into the room. He slowly and deliberately closed the gap between them. "Ya know, if you need anything to help you _relax_ in this place. Then come to _me_ , I'll sort you out!"

Katherine felt each hair on the back of her neck and arms stand in, panic and disgust at this vile suggestion. It didn't take a fool to figure out that he was slyly offering her the chance to dabble in drugs. Her head swung back and forth in discord. "I'm not into that"

"Pfft, a few weeks in this place and trust me, you'll be begging for a hit!" he winked haughtily at her and ventured out of view. She cringed in revulsion at his brash attitude. It would be wise on her part to keep clear of him.

Tiptoeing over to the door, she closed it shut. For a few lingering moments she stared at the white door, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.

Facing her father.

There was this ambiguity about being around him, but however the feeling of want. Of the need to be near him was starting to fester and grow within her…

A loud boom of thunder greeted her as her brown eyes snapped opened. Flashes and glimmers of yellow lightening illuminated the dark room, throwing strange shapes and silhouettes across the walls. She threw the bed clothes from her slim frame and staggered to her feet, away from the bed. Her lips curled into a frown, was she asleep?

The cold tiled floor soothed her bare feet as she scuttled across the room to the window overlooking the gardens. However, it now overlooked her home on Elm Street. It stood alone, shrouded in a thick mist.

Her eyes squinted in the darkness as they studied the ghostly like figures of her father's victims. Their eerie giggles and laughter resonated from the street, causing her nerve endings to spark to life. Creating Goosebumps along her arms.

 _Creak…_

Swinging around, Katherine saw the door now opening for her. A wall of darkness welcomed her as she cautiously and leisurely moved towards it into the corridor. Her bare feet slapped quietly on the hard floor as she meandered through the halls, down the flight of steps and across the large reception area to the double glass doors. Once outside the large hospital vanished behind her.

A light wind fluttered across her face and a small thud echoed in the murky alleyway that she found herself in. Her eyes narrowed as she craned her head to the left, seeing a gate flapping back and forth in the wind. It was the entrance to her back yard. With a spring in her step, she trotted over and slithered through the gateway.

Despite the painful memory that this place held for her, she always enjoyed her times in the back yard. Particularly when her father was with her, chasing her, playing with her. Treating her with kindness, warmth. Tenderness. The way a father should treat their daughter.

Now…the garden looked atrocious.

Dead, patchy grass. The large oak tree near the side left side of the house was withered and broken. Branches hung limply in the breeze. Thick weeds were gathered in numerous clusters throughout the yard. The rose and flowerbeds were flatten, the petals were squashed and sunken into the mud. Graffiti was scrawled on the once white fence that enclosed the garden from the alley. The words were nothing but crude, profanities. Most of them were aimed at her father.

She sighed exasperatedly and averted her gaze to the basement doors. They were opened and there he stood, waiting for her. His icy blue prowling eyes were fixated on her as a calculating smile spread across his ghastly burnt face.

Not flinching under his gaze she advanced over, then demanded. "I want to go somewhere else" she threw a disappointed glance at the decimated garden. "This isn't the way I want to remember our home"

"I can change it for you" he cast a fleeting glimpse at the garden. "Into the way it was"

Before she could muster her words together to respond, a blinding white light exploded around them and soon the warm rays of the sun shone down on them. Her eyes expanded in awe at the condition the yard was now in. Lush red and pink roses were bunched together in neat flower beds. Each of them was surrounded by small wired enclosures. The grass was now flourishing, a bright apple green in colour. Gone was the graffiti from the fence, fresh white paint adorned each wooden plank. It was like being transported to back she was living on Elm Street.

Even the birds were chirping gaily in the trees.

Her enchanted gaze fell once again to the rose beds and smiled affectionately at a vague memory. It was when she was about six or seven and how she would kneel at his side as he taught her how to plant the various seeds he had bought for the garden. They weren't just roses. But a variety of colourful flowers - azalea, bellflowers, daises, tulips. Vivid and beautiful. Then the times they would both have muddy, soiled hands and would mischievously playful trying to smear the soil onto each other's clothing and skin.

Bending down she grasped a pink rose between her fingers and plucked it from the ground. As her body began to straighten she felt dizzy and a shimmering gleam shone over her skin, then vanished…

She scowled in dismay and looked over expectantly at her father.

Again another frown crossed her lips. What the hell? Had he grown? He looked about nearly half foot taller than her. No, it wasn't _that_ ….

She was now smaller. Nervously she lowered her eyes to her hands. Just like she expected they were smaller, childlike. Her attire had also changed into a summer dress. A bright yellow dress, with keen length socks and black painted shoes. Her legs were a little more scrawny. Slowly, she raised her free hand to trace her hair. Her soft fingertips glided over two pigtails. Bound in ribbons.

Oh, she already _knew_ what colour they were.

Candy red.

Her lips trembled with uncertainty as she turned fully to face him.

It seemed that she wasn't the only one whose appearance had transformed. He was now unblemished, smooth skin. Gone was his bladed glove and his fedora hat. The mop of sandy blond hair was upon his head. A jubilant grin spread across his countenance as he stepped closer to her, then crouched before her and extended his right hand to her. His palm was facing up and a small circular compact mirror materialised. The mirror glimmered in the sunshine and she took a small step forward to peer at her reflection.

Her age was about eight or nine years old. Rosy red cheeks, her cheek bones were as shapely as they were as an adult. Her hair colour was a shade lighter. Words started to take form in her mouth as she asked, her voice was soft. Tender. But her thoughts and deliberations were still hers as an young adult. "Why am I like this?"

Freddy smiled sweetly. "It's what you always wanted, isn't it?" his voice was no longer gritty or hoarse. The mirror in his hand disappeared as he continued, "You wished to be a little girl again. To be home here on Elm Street…with _me_ "

Her nose scrunched slightly as she sniffled back her tears. Then she nodded, "Yes. That's right daddy. I never stopped missing you since I've been away…" brown eyes roamed over his smooth skin, his warm face. "But I miss the way you are now. Like this, when you were alive daddy"

"I'm still alive baby girl" he cooed, "You know that"

Her pigtails flipped back and forth over the edge of her shoulders as she shook her head and quickly looked away, "No, it's not the same!"

"It is" the tips of his fingers curled under her chin to tug her face back towards him.

"But you're dead daddy and I'm not a little girl anymore…" her eyes darted to his, as he lightly trailed his right thumb across her left cheek.

"That's where you wrong. Because you will ALWAYS be my little girl. It doesn't matter what age you are" his right hand left her face and gently plucked the rose from her hand. He twirled it a few times between his strong fingers then delicately pushed the stem in between two thick strands of her hair. At the side of her right ponytail. Leaning his body forward slightly he eyed her little frame and soon a perverse smirk tugged at his lips. "Beautiful"

Katherine shivered and inclined her body backwards to notice the hungry gleam in his sparking blue eyes. "I hate the way you look at me like that!"

A playful chuckle bubbled within his chest and he lightly kissed her forehead, then reassured. "I'm not going to do anything honey"

Not tonight, anyway. He would entice her to give herself to him again. Buried down inside of her was this deep, yearning urge. This desire. He just needed to find it and release it. Then she would keep coming back for _more_ …

"Right" Freddy rose suddenly with another teasing smile. "Want to play?"

Instinctively Katherine staggered back, eyes widening in fear. Her heart went cold, terror gripping it. Oh god, he _was_ going to molest her…

"No" he shook his head quickly as he looked down at her, "I told you I'm not going to do that. I just want to play a game, out here with you" his right hand raised to allow his fingers to drum lightly on his chin, becoming lost in thought. "How about tag?"

As swiftly as her heart sunk, it began to flutter and soar. Tag? It was another one of her favourite games to play with him. She saw his left hand stretch out to lightly tap her chest. "Tag! You're it!" he crept past her and beckoned with his hands. "C'mon, you know what you have to do!"

What was happening was conjuring up lost memories of her childhood. Happy, blissful times. Of fun, laughter and games. It was what she cherished. A broad cheesy grin adorned her face and with a high pitched humorous giggle, she started to chase after him…

The air was thick with masculine laughter and childish giggles as Katherine rolled onto her back on the lawn. Gone was the stress and anxiety of the few days, even the last two to three weeks. It really was like she was a nine year old girl again. How long had they been chasing each other in the garden? Hours it seemed. All the time the loving smile never left his face. Though the odd time he would have teasingly put on an _animalistic_ growl when he intimated the sound of the wolf as he pursued her. Not once did she feel afraid or tense around him. For once in a very long time she felt secure and safe..

Taking a deep breath Katherine smiled merrily at Freddy as he leaned over her. Soothingly his left hand stroked her flushed right cheek. "I _do_ love you Katherine"

Once his hand left her skin she instantly formed back to her adult form and was soon sitting up. Her apparel were still the same as a little girl, along with her hairstyle. She sighed sadly, trying to accept his comforting words. But _could_ she? "I want to believe that, but the way you want to control me makes me believe that you don't really care for me"

The rancid smell of smoke began to emanate from his skin and clothing as his flesh bubbled. Layers of skin melted away as he morphed back into his burnt form. His glove and hat were fixed on his right hand and head respectively. "I'm just trying to do what's best for you. I always have baby girl" he said simply.

Her right hand pressed onto the grass as she twisted around to face him. "You were right about my memories"

He stared intently at her, eyes burning intensely into hers.

She continued, "Dr Simms said that trauma can cause short term memory loss. I asked her about it after I woke up"

" _Ohh_ " he mocked and leaned in closer. The tips of his steel talons skimmed over the edge of her dress as he placed his glove on her knees. "So, you _didn't_ believe me? Mmm?"

Her brown eyes glowered into his blue ones. "I just had to make _sure_ "

The corner of his lips twitched and recoiled into a grin as he chuckled. "Well, I wasn't lying. You can trust me"

"Maybe" the stark glare she gave him never faltered.

His next question caught her off guard. "Has _he_ been to visit you?"

Katherine knew who he meant, just the mere unpleasant tone he used in his question was evidence enough. But why would he want to bring him into the conversation? He hated talking about Michael. A low growl from him indicated that he was waiting her reply. "No, he hasn't been to see me yet"

Freddy scoffed in disgust, "So much for the little rat caring for you!"

"He does!" she snapped brusquely.

"Then why hasn't he been up to see you? You've been in Westin Hills all day and he hasn't visited you?" he smiled at you in a ' _told you so'_ gesture. "I told you before that he doesn't care for you!"

"You know what, he visited me this morning!" again she tried to defend her boyfriend.

"That means fuck all. He was there with them two sluts. Nancy and Kristen. I'm sure he's been spending a lot of time with that bitch Nancy, especially today. When he should be here with…" he smiled shrewdly at her, as he attempted to poison her mind. " _you_ "

She swallowed thickly. "But he _can't_ visit me. Dr Simms won't allow hi-"

"Bullshit!" the pitch of his voice deepened, "I'm sure there would be an opportunity for him to sneak in and see you. Even this afternoon? But the little shit hasn't. and I'm sure he has his _reasons_ "

Ah, that's a load of bullshit! I'm sure there would be the opportunity for him to sneak in again and see you sometime this afternoon. But he hasn't? And im sure he has his reasons.

She looked at him zealously. "What do you mean by that?"

The scheming smile returned. "As I said he is probably spending a lot of time around Nancy"

The words perforated her heart as her brooding face lowered to her lap. It was true that over the last few days Michael would have been staying over at the Thompson's house. He wouldn't be staying on his own in the campus. But him and Nancy were only friends, that's all. There wasn't anything wrong with that? Was there?

Freddy smirked menacingly beneath the rim of his hat. He ravaged her mind, reading her conflicting and vague thoughts. It was just another way of putting reservations in her mind about her relationship with Michael. He would play on it, and in time she soon would make up her mind about who to choose. Then he would give her an ultimatum. Curbing the urge to laugh he suddenly rose to his feet and stretched out his left hand to her. "I want to show you something. It's in your bedroom"

Her slim right hand slid into his hand as he hauled her to her feet, "What's in my bedroom?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself" he untangled his hand from hers. Quickly he bounded towards the door with Katherine quickly pursing him. A sudden frown graced her face as she entered the kitchen. Her father had vanished.

"Dad, where are you?"

She received no reply.

The frown turned swiftly into a irritated scowl. "Where the hell are you?"

This time there was a reply. But not the one she was expecting. There was a hushed giggle, then a childish whisper…

That voice, it sounded so recognizable.

Katherine peered into the living room as she moved hesitantly towards the archway. Standing at the sofa was a little girl, an apparition of herself. Dressed in the same summer dress, hair tied back in those candy red ribbons. The young Katherine smiled sweetly at her and trotted over to her with an eagerness in her eyes.

"Come on" she extended her small right hand.

"What does he want to show me?" the older Katherine asked.

"You'll see" the young girl replied with a eccentric smile.

Resultantly Katherine allowed her hand to fall enmesh with her smaller spectre and was lead enthusiastically towards the staircase. Once at her bedroom little Katherine loosened her grip on her hand, "It's inside. Your surprise"

Lowering her eyes to her younger spectre Katherine watched wide eyed as she evaporate into thin air, like vapour or smoke. There was a low, piercing creak as the door to her room swung opened and with a deep unsteady breath Katherine stepped across the boundary inside.

A shimmering gleam washed over her again and once more her attire had changed. Her feet were bare, a light pink cotton/polyester dress adorned her slim curvy frame. It was fashioned into a nightdress, but the right part of the sleeve was off the shoulder. Hanging loosely down her right arm several inches. Revealing her shoulder blade, collarbone and part of her upper back. Her eyes scrutinized the material around her waist, noticing that it was somewhat scrunched. Slowly she allowed her hands to roam over the texture of the dress and discerned that there was a thin roped or perhaps an elastic band stitched inside the material. Allowing the dress to hug to her waist a little more tightly and also, it hitched up the rim of her dress to about four of five inches above her knees. To her dismay it the shape of the dress was exposing more flesh of her thighs than she liked.

It didn't take her long to perceive that her hair was no longer tied in them pigtails. Nervously she raised her hands to touch her tresses and again she puckered brow in confusion. Her hair was more tussled, more wavy. With more volume that normal, it felt thicker. What the fuck was going on?

A glimmer of fine, bright light shimmered to her left from the wall. Twisting around she a tall gleaming light. Perhaps ten feet tall, reaching near the ceiling and about three feet in width. It sparkled and flickered with various yellow and gold lights as she approached. Soon it began to dissipate until the light forged into a mirror. Hardening and solidifying within mere seconds to show her reflection.

Her jaw dropped in astonishment, what was this? It looked like her, but could it be? Dark brown eyes stared back at her, however, they seemed glossier. Brazen and feral. There was this _wild_ gleam to them, full of passion and dark desire. Was this really her?

Taking a undecided step forward she easily brought her right hand to the mirror and tapped it lightly. Once. Then two more times. Her reflection did likewise. It wasn't some trick. Nonetheless the question remained, why was her eyes that way? Cold and animalistic.

Keenly she gazed down at her arms. Her left arm was scattered in her own self made lacerations, jagged and rough. Zigzagging across one another. Just the way she created them two days ago. Then there was the cut across her wrist, now stitched. Sniffling back her tears she looked back to the mirror, and gawked in horror as various bite marks started to appear around the right side of her throat, down along her collarbone. Dark black-ish, blue bruises now marred her flesh as well.

Bile began to bubble up in her oesophagus, but she swallowed it back down. A sickening feeling gripped her. Why in god's name was she like this?

"So, do you like it?"

She let out a startled shriek and spun around to her right, seeing him smugly leaning against the wall next to her bed. A satisfied grin was planted on his face.

Katherine glimpsed back at her reflection and then back to him. "Why is my reflection like that? Why are my eyes like that?"

"Mmm…" he mused and advanced towards her. She felt electric shocks sparked up her spine, consuming every vein in her body. As she glanced at the mirror again she noticed that her eyes were darker in colour, almost like back in colour. More fervent and desirous in nature, as though she was getting _excited_ at the mere thought of him being near her. And why was there this impulsive urge to kiss him? Fuck, what was going on _inside_ her mind.

No, no. Don't lose her focus. She had to keep her mind clear and not let whatever this mirage was deflect her thoughts.

"Is this a mirage? My reflection?" she gave him a stern glare.

He shook his head. "No, it isn't" two of his fingers hooked under a few locks of her hair and he gently tugged them closer to his blistered, blackened nose to inhale her aroma. A mixture of a lustful groan and moan rumbled from his chest. He then said simply. "This is what you will look like when the time is right. This will be the real you"

"The r-real me?" her voice crackled, and she shivered involuntary. "But I look different. This isn't me!"

"It will be. When the time is right" he replied darkly.

She took a tentative step back from him as he let go of her tresses. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing" Freddy closed the gap again. "Your _true_ personality will come to the fore, it will flourish and grow"

Another tremble consumed her body. "But I don't look like myself…" she took a fleeting look at the mirror, at the reflection's eyes then back to her father's own eyes. "My eyes look like the way your eyes do! It's like I look like you!"

His head inclined forward, close to hers and the hard scalded skin of his lips grazed her right ear as he whispered complacently. "This is what you would have been like if had raised you"

"I don't look normal"

"I keep telling you that you're not normal" he snapped harshly. "We are different, we're unique from all the other fuckers in this pathetic town! You know I'm right. Daddy is always right!"

"But-" she tried to protest.

His anger began to mount as he took a footstep back. "But what? Whatever thoughts, whatever ideals you have now. They have been forced upon you" his left hand wave dismissively in the air, "by them! They created your thoughts. They were NEVER your own!"

She sighed softly and avoided his intense glare. Mulling quietly over his words. Were her beliefs and feelings her own? Within her soul throughout the last few years she never felt that whatever she thought was real or true, or what she really _believed_. Was her father true in his words?

Freddy licked his lips feverishly, refraining from smiling at her. He watched silently as she gingerly touched her skin on the right side of her neck. Then she looked to the mirror. "Why can't I feel them? My wounds?"

Yet again he slithered closer to her and clucked his tongue readily. "Well, you haven't got them…. _yet_ "

"Yet?" Katherine staggered backwards and soon felt the hard mirror pressed against her back. "H-how do I get them?"

A wolfish grin swelled across his countenance as he delicately wrapped his clawed glover around the back of her thick wavy hair and glided the blades between her strands of her hair. Enclosing the blades around her head lightly. He subsequently titled his head to the left as his lips ghosted across the rim of her right cheek. A menacing tone tainted his voice. "How do you think you'll get them?"

Her breath hitched in her throat and she grasped the tattered fabric of his sweater, ready to push him back. But she froze and whimpered faintly as the tips of his sharp, rotten teeth grazed nimbly over her throat. Teasing her sensitive soft flesh.

"S-stop!" she tried to object, but the intensity of her voice wasn't that strong. That avid or desperate. Did she really want him to stop or did deep down was there his desire for him to continue?

Freddy snarled warningly and applied more pressure with his teeth on her skin, ready to break the skin…

 _Krueger stop! You need to_ _ **resist**_ _the urge! Now is not the time!_

Snapping his head back from her throat Freddy held back a roar of displeasure. He hated not getting what he wanted. And being interrupted. His eyes wrenched to the left, to where various shadows and dark silhouettes congregated in the corner. The slithered and snaked over each other. Krueger narrowed his eyes in aggravation at them, then with a disappointed growl he took two steps back from her.

She sighed in reprieve and lightly touched her throat. "You give me the wounds?"

"Yes…" he hissed, a wily vicious smirk appeared. "you will enjoy it honey. Deep down inside that sweet little mind of yours, you have the same _opinions_ and _cravings_ as me"

"No, I don't"

"Mmm, we'll see about that sweetheart" he gently cupped her chin with his scarred hand. "Soon, you'll understand and accept that everything I say is true. We'll have our special bond back in place. The spark between us. You know that you _felt_ it the other night. _Didn't_ you?"

She felt her cheeks become moist, wet as tears began to streak down her face. "Yes"

"See?" he smiled crudely at her.

Katherine stood anxiously before him, staring contemplatively at his chest. Was he right? Could there be the chance to have that strong, special bond between them both again? There was that flicker of that bond the other night, but it was only because she had slept with him. It created that closeness again. Nevertheless she wouldn't even dare contemplate doing that again.

Still, there was her unsettling reflection in the mirror. With those wild, frenzied eyes. Untamed and hungry. Would she change into her? And as for the mere thought that her father could and possibly _would_ create those bite marks made her feel incredibly apprehensive. Sickened.

Although there was a terrifying sensation that she was _fascinated_ by it too.

x x x

It was no more than half an hour since he had willingly let Katherine wake from her slumber. A part of him wanted to keep her with him, in the dream. Perhaps pull her into a coma. There would be time for that yet. Now, he wanted to see the beautiful dark red colour of blood, see flesh being torn and ripped. He wanted one of them little cunts dead.

How could he if his strength was drained?

He cursed harshly and curled his blades inwards and slammed the glove hard into a nearby metal wall. Imaging it was the face of one of them Elm Street fucks. Even if it was Michael's…

 _Have you forgotten Krueger what we promised you?_

Freddy swung his head towards the burning furnace.

One of the demons continued. _Why are you focusing your efforts on the Elm Street children of the parents who killed you? There are_ _ **other**_ _targets, other prey in Springwood._

The corner of Freddy's lips twitched and curled into a cunning smirk. A plan formulating in his depraved mind. He nodded, "Go on"

 _Let them believe you are weak. Powerless to kill or injure them. Toy with them. When the time is right and you will know when it is, you can strike._

How could he be so fucking stupid, foolish? His powers were boundless, endless. The gateway has always been opened, hasn't it? Since the night he died and was resurrected in the dream world, he had the power to enter anyone's dreams. Nancy, Michael and the others can wait for the time being.

A dark mischievous gleam twinkled in his eyes as he peered into the flames that twisted and morphed into the landscape of the town. Dozens of little neighbourhoods and estates were dotted about.. Quiet, peaceful streets were shrouded in darkness. He knew that now was the time to reach out to the rest of the town.

To the other children.

It was time to enter their sweet little dreams and turn them into their most deadliest nightmares where they would either wake up screaming or never wake up ever again…

 **Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed. So, the mirage Katherine sees in the mirror is a little teaser of what/how she will be like in this story as it progresses. :) If you want a more detailed look or see a picture of the outfit - go to google and type in Eliza Dushku and under images there should be a picture of her sitting on a bed in a sultry outfit with her hair all wavy. Thanks to BuffyKrueger for sending me that picture!

Any comments, questions then feel free to leave them in the review. Thank you.


	5. Little Signs

**Chapter 5** : Little Signs

Peering around the rim of her room door, Katherine study the corridor. Trying to discern if anyone was approaching the patients bedrooms. Her head titled to the left as she strained to hear any footsteps. There was nothing but silence. She scurried back towards her bed and knelt down to grab her grip bag. Her right hand squeezed in between the zip to rummage for her purse. Thankfully the nurse who had brought it to Westin Hills has the decency to place it inside. She shook it eagerly and heard the faint clatter of coins jangling against each other.

A smile broke out on her face as she trotted back to the door and with one last vigilant glance she ventured out of her room. The rules weren't really explained to her were they? She wasn't informed that she wasn't allowed to leave her room or even go to one of the vending machines she had caught a glimpse of near the entrance to the ward. She wanted a something nice and refreshing, maybe some water or a Pepsi.

Coming to a door about thirty feet down past several more rooms she froze. It had the same black security box that Nurse Andrews had swiped opened the previous morning with her security card. She never noticed it when she was being brought to her room last night. Maybe because the door was wide opened and there was no need for the orderly to unlock it. Reaching out with her right hand she grabbed the handled and yanked at it hard. The door rattled within the frame, but wouldn't open.

"You trying to escape?"

Katherine twirled around to face Max. He offered her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, if I startled you" he glanced at his watch. "You're up early. It's only 6.30am"

"I wanted something to drink. I'm thirsty" she replied casually, "Do you usually start this early?"

"It depends. My shift varies from week to week. I'm on from 6am to 6pm today" Max walked by her towards the door, then in one swipe with his own card he unlocked the door. "I'm off tomorrow though"

She shifted uneasily on her feet as he pried opened the door for her. "What are you doing?"

"Do you not want a drink? I'll take you down to one of the vending machines. But don't tell anyone, they'll think I'm giving you special treatment because you're new here" he gave a friendly wink in her direction.

Slowly, a warm smile made its way across her face as she let out a light-hearted chuckle. "Thanks. Don't tell Simms"

"Believe me I won't" he began as he closed the door behind them, "I don't want another ass chewing from her"

The smile remained on her face as the meandered down the corridor then took a left into the next one. At the far end was a water dispenser and facing it was a large soda vending machine. She stopped and slid out several quarters into her quivering right hand, then slowly slotted them in the grove. Pressing the button for ' _ **Pepsi'**_ she waited for the machine to dispense the bottle.

Max waited patiently at her side, "So, do you want to talk?"

"Talk?" she unscrewed the top of her beverage. "What about?"

"Anything you want" he gestured for her to follow back down towards the corridor then came from. "You're originally from Springwood, yes?"

"Yeah, I was born here" she nodded sheepishly. Her somnolent gaze lifted glanced at his face as he glanced at her intently. "Do you know who I am?"

He threw her a bemused look. "I'm not sure what you mean"

"Who my father is. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough" she replied dryly. "He wasn't very popular in the town"

He again opened the security door for her. "I know who your father is. What he did" the tone of his voice was of disdain, disgust.

Katherine halted at her room and shied away from him nervously. Maybe this was a bad idea. "I'm not sure why you would want to be anywhere near me. Seeing as I'm the daughter of a paedophile and child murderer. I'm sure you're thinking that I'm just as fucked up as my father-"

"Woah, hold on! I'm _not_ thinking that at all!" he objected. "I just want you to know that if you want to talk about anything, like if you feel upset or angry. Deep down if you feel that you can't talk Dr Simms or any of the other doctors about anything, then I'm here. You can talk to me"

She held back a laugh of disbelief. "What? Why? Do you want to be a counsellor yourself or something?"

The corner of his lips curled up in a grin. "Actually yes. I'm hoping to go to College in the next few years. That's why I've being taking extra work shifts in here. College fees are quite expensive"

"Oh, right. How old are you?"

"Twenty four" he glanced quickly at his watch. Checking the time. When his gaze went back to her face he saw that she was staring grimly at her left arm, specifically at her wrist. "They'll disappear soon. The stitches"

"I think…" her voice fizzled out. She wanted to give an explanation why she tried to kill herself. But the reason behind her suicide attempt was unsure, fuzzy. Why would she kill herself?

Chewing her lips musingly she let her thoughts and emotions take over her. There was these deep, intense sensations of loneliness, unhappiness burning inside of her. Hurting her spirit. Could she have done it because she had this sense of abandonment?

No, was it more than that?

It was due to her missing _someone_ …

Missing her _father_.

As she said to her father in the dream hours before, she had missed him tremendously in the last eight years. It was like part of her soul was missing, she was _incomplete_. Oh, she had her friends Michael, Lauren….and the others. But the time spent with them was never enough, was it? There were numerous times when she felt depressed throughout the last several years. At the time she believed it was due to what had happened to her as a child, that it was playing on her mind. The emotional and psychological abuse. The way he had touched her as a little girl.

But that was never the case, the true reason why she was crestfallen was because she missed him.

Now that she was back in Springwood and discovering the fact that he was dead, burnt alive, had that depression deepened? Eaten away at her psyche until she finally caved in, _snapped_ and tried to take her life?

Was the real reason why she tried to kill herself was because she wanted to be with her father? That she had missed him? Maybe she wanted to die, to perhaps in some way be with him in that twisted dream world.

If though he had the capability, the power to do that.

Perhaps he did.

When she had first found out she would be coming back to this town back in May, she had considered and pondered deeply about contacting him in whatever jail he was in. That was before the truth was _exposed_ to her.

Was solitude a factor in it all? The _need_ of wanting to be with her father the reason for her drastic course of action that lead her to be locked up in here? That was the only rational explanation for her hasty course of action.

"Are you okay?" Max's kind, soft voice cut through her musings like a knife.

Shaking herself she craned her face back to his and gave a weak sombre smile. "Not really. I just feel a little _depressed_. I'm going to lie down for half an hour"

"No problem" he stepped aside, "Remember, I'm here if you want to talk"

She gave a slow meek nod and entered her room, leaving the door slightly ajar as she dejectedly walked to her bed. Emotions collided and crashed together. Heartache, sadness, anger, frustration.

A stream of tears began to stroll down her flushed red cheeks and with a stifled sob she buried her face into the pillow and let her grief pour out. It wasn't long until she had drifted to sleep…

Darkness slowly washed over the room, as a figure appeared at the left side of her bed. Freddy stared absorbedly down at her as her haggard, soft sobs resonated in the room. The corner of his charred lips curled downwards. This was unexpected. It never crossed his mind that she would fall asleep again this morning and why the fuck was she in this state? Sobbing like a frightened little girl?

Had something happened to her in the waking world?

Leaning his slim body forward the cool tips of his blades glided effortlessly along her locks, pushing them away from her ashen face. Soon she began to stir, sniffling quietly as her eyes fluttered opened to stare at him. As if a surge of energy electrocuted through her body she sprang up to a sitting position, surprised and delighted that he was at her side. Her mouth dropped opened as she tried to muster words together. "I-I…"

He cupped her chin with his blemished hand. "What is it baby girl?"

In one swoop her right hand recoiled around his, entangling her fingers with his. Tightening her grip on his flesh. Not daring to let go. The frown never disappeared on Freddy's face as he crouched down to face her. Delicately his claw slithered around the back of her head, trying to distinguish her thoughts. But they were cluttered and disjointed. What was going on with her? Oh, he could tell from the frantic breathing, the soft weeping that she terrified. But there was something else.

She shivered and took a long, shaky deep breath to compose herself. Her eyes pleaded with him. "Daddy….would you lie with me? Please?"

A clandestine grin spread across his lips. This certainly was unanticipated. He gently rubbed her chin with the leather thumb of his claw and gave a curt nod.

For a brief moment a pleased smirk played at her lips as she scurried across to the far edge of the single bed, allowing him tot sit on the other edge. She discreetly tugged at his hand, as if she was demanding him to lie down. He noticed this and titled his head to the side, studying her closely. Though he never moved an inch. Her eyes narrowed slightly, a flash of annoyance flickering in them at his lack of response and she yanked at his hand again.

He licked his lips deftly and climbed fully upon the bed, to press his upper body against the head board. She didn't waste any more time in nestling her head against his chest, and wrapped her right arm around his waist tightly. Craning his head down towards her he saw that her fingers were digging into the fabric of his frayed jumper, a little too eagerly than she would normally do.

It was a little _possessive_ in her stance towards him. Something that was unlike her.

A muffled mumbled trembled from her lips as she slowly drifted into a serene sleep. After a few more minutes Freddy found his voice, directing his question to the demon's shadows that were congregated in the corner of the room watching the scene before them. "What's wrong with her?" his blades swathed around the back of her head as he caressed her tresses tenderly. "She _never_ acts this way around me. Not since she's been back in Springwood"

 _She has been thinking about_ _ **why**_ _she tired to kill herself and she believes she has came up with a explanation behind her actions._

Freddy gave a quiet ' _mmm'_ in response. His attention was drawn to her sleeping visage again as she absently snuggled against his slim body again. Shifting his body on the mattress he entwined his left leg over hers, pinning the lower half of her body against him on the bed and with a sly grin he stooped to kiss her lips quickly. "I'll ask her tonight when she is in a more talkative mood" he paused as he tried in vain to read her emotions. To his disgust it seemed that there was a mental barrier that she was putting up, restraining him from ravaging her mind. "Why can't I sense her emotions? She's blocking me out!"

 _She's not impeding you. Her mind is in disorder. Even at this very moment she is unable to understand what she is feeling, what her emotions are. Once you regain your power you will easily decipher them._

Another demon spoke up. _So, Krueger have you decided what souls you will go after? How you will recuperate your strength?_

Freddy only chuckled manically and flashed them a wicked, wolfish grin. His eyes glowed red, of fire and malice. He had a few ideas in mind, a few potential victims whose dreams he would be paying some visits over the next day or so.

Some sweet fresh meat.

 _ **10am…**_

 _Tap…_

 _Tap…_

 _Tap…_

The repetitive sounds of a single black stiletto tapping the tiled floor resounded in the large reception area of Westin Hills. Sandra tightened her grip on her bundles of files and notes on Katherine's counselling sessions from two years ago. Along with them were meticulous and quite extensive notes and observations from the young girls' time at the Bernadette Care Home.

Despite being eager to meet Dr Carver, she felt uneasy at being here. There was this sensation that something was going to wrong, that perhaps her meeting wouldn't go as she had hoped to. But nonetheless she was getting somewhere. If she could give a piece of positive news to Michael then the better.

"Sandra"

Her shot towards the male voice and a warm, congenial smile crossed her face. "David. Thank you for meeting with me" she stood and offered her hand to him. "You are a busy man to get hold of"

His strong right hand curled around her soft one as he shook her head. He was a little taller than her, with dark hair. A friendly deposition to his personality. But she knew from past meetings that didn't mean that he wasn't stern in his dealings with other Doctors. Oh, he was approachable, but he liked his staff to be professional and methodical in their work. He didn't like slackers or anyone who didn't do their job to the best of their ability. "If you would follow me to my office" his eyes averted to her files then back to her. "That's quite a lot of case notes you have there"

"It's to do with Katherine" she replied quickly, then gathered them in her arms along with her briefcase.

Giving a curt nod he gestured for her to follow him down a long corridor, past the reception's desk. She duly obliged and gave a friendly smile at various doctors and nurses who hurried to and fro. It seemed that the hospital was a little hectic this morning.

There was a low creak as the door to her right was opened. Carver stood to the side and smiled politely. "May I get you some coffee?"

She nodded briskly and entered the rather spacious office. "That would be great, thank you"

Carver sat on his side of the large oak table and began to pour out two coffees into two white mugs. There were two trays of paperwork, an A4 lined notebook scattered with various notes. A silver framed photo was at the top right hand side of the desk, the figures were of him and his wife, plus two children. He handed her the mug as she cleared her throat as she settled in her seat.

"So, how is Katherine?" Sandra planted her own bundle of paperwork on the edge of the desk, "Has she settled in okay?"

He took a sip at his coffee. "Miss Krueger is doing well. She slept most of the night"

"She slept?" she felt her stomach knot and twist. A nauseating feeling overcame her. Taking a deep breath she slowly exhaled, "Did she have any nightmares?"

"No" he considered the nervousness in her voice. "One of the orderlies found her awake around 6.30am. But shortly after this she went back to sleep and was woke up around 9am to be brought to the canteen for breakfast. It's a good sign that she is sleeping well"

She gave a meek nod and took a tentative taste of her hot beverage. If only she could share his positive enthusiasm. Why in god's name would she willingly sleep? Was that fucker manipulating her like he did was a little girl? Even using the threat of violence again? Finding her voice she enquired. "When does her therapy sessions start?"

"There is one scheduled at 11am. For the next few weeks she will only be involved in one to one sessions with Dr Simms. Then after perhaps three or four weeks we can decided if group therapy is suitable for her"

"Would it be possible if I could speak with Katherine? Even for a few minutes?" it was more of a wish, than a question. Getting to that girl was more imperative than ever.

Unfortunately his response didn't sooth her anxiety. "No, I'm sorry. There is no contact with any patients by unauthorised therapists. As I have said before to you I need the appropriate paperwork to be completed and signed off before I allow you to counsel her. But I would need you to have discussion with Elizabeth as well"

There was a sluggish despondent nod as Sandra took this in. Hopefully Simms would be more accommodating and understanding. Perhaps Michael's perspective of her was flawed. "I understand" she held out the Bernadette Care Home treatment notes. Attached to front of the grey file was a small passport photo of Katherine when she was ten years old. Her sullen, blushing face stared grimly at the camera. Scraggily hair was pulled back in a loose hair band. "I managed to get Katherine's case file from the Care Home. Inside are all her sessions since she was eleven years old. For the first year since she was admitted to the Care Home, she didn't speak to anyone. When you read them you will understand that the life she had with her father was extremely distressing"

He causally flicked through the first few pages.

Sandra continued, her voice was firm and unwavering. "He was very skilled in influencing his control over her. Played some sadistic mind games with her. Twisted her thoughts into his way of thinking! He was nothing, but a vicious monster towards her"

Closing the file he gave an indebted smile in her direction. "Thank you. I will make sure that Dr Simms get these. You mentioned to me on the phone that you counselled Katherine yourself? Did she require more therapy? When was this?"

"Yes, she was sixteen when she revealed something to me about what her father did to her. It was something that she never told the Care Home" sighing sorrowfully she leaned back in her chair, nursing her mug tightly in her hands. "When she was about nine years old her father began to sexually abuse her. He molested her up until his arrest. He had groomed her from an early age. Maybe since she was six or seven years old" she nodded at her files on the desk. "Everything, all my observations and discussions with her are in those notes. Would you be able to get one of your clerical staff to photocopy them? As I would like them back. I can collect them in the afternoon after 4pm"

He agreed, "Yes. I'll get my PA to photocopy them when we are done. I'm sure Elizabeth will find them useful in diagnosing Katherine's condition"

"Condition?" panic tainted her voice.

"I take it you have heard about her delusions?" he titled his head to the side, studying her facial expression closely.

Her head shook back and forth. It was an expression of surprise that she conveyed. "No, I haven't"

"Well…" he clasped his hands together contemplatively and leaned forward in his seat. "It is quite fascinating from what Dr Simms has told me. Something that I've never seen in people suffering from Schizophrenia"

"You believe that she has Schizophrenia?" her jaw dropped in shock.

"That is the assumption that Dr Simms has from her brief discussion with the young woman" Carver pointed out.

Grabbing her mug of coffee, she down a long gulp and then set it back on the table. "May I speak with Dr Simms before I leave? I want to hear what she has to say. As I have mentioned before I am quite close to Katherine. I find it hard to believe that she would have developed Schizophrenia. Never once has she displayed any kind of symptoms relating to that disorder. Maybe Dr Simms assumption is _wrong_ "

"It can be difficult to diagnose a condition such as Schizophrenia as I'm sure you know it would not generally develop until the patient is in their late teens or early adulthood. But Dr Simms is greatly experienced in mental illnesses, nearly thirty years in the profession. I don't doubt her" he saw the disappointment on her face. "When the time is right you can discuss your own views about Katherine with Dr Simms. But not today"

Sandra held back a irritated growl and discreetly gripped the arms of the chair, her finger nails began to dig into the wood in silent rage. How could he be so dismissive of not allowing her to talk to Dr Simms now? The scraping sound of a chair being dragged across the floor startled her and she swung her head towards Carver as he stood across the way from her.

His face held an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I have a meeting in the next half an hour. I will show you to the reception area"

She rose to her feet and gathered her briefcase. "Would it be possible if I could have a tour of the Hospital? See the facilities?" In all honesty, she was hoping to bump into Katherine just for a few minutes. She knew how low Michael's mood was over the last day or so, so it was her hope that maybe she would be able to bring him some kind of good news.

"I'm not-"

Before Carver could finish his sentence, the door to his office was sharply rapped and then was opened by Dr Simms. She skidded to a stop in the doorway and glanced enquiringly between him and Sandra. "Oh, I'm sorry I never realised you were in a meeting"

He smiled at her. "It's okay Elizabeth. We're just finished"

Sandra stretched out her hand to Simms, "Hello, I'm Dr Sandra Turner. I take it you are Dr Simms?"

"Yes, are you a new member of staff?" she questioned as her eyes narrowed curiously.

"Well…no" she glanced at Carver expectantly. Hoping that maybe he could sense from their conversation how much it meant to her to counsel Katherine. That he would consider her as a future member of staff. "I'm here in regards to Katherine Krueger"

Interrupting them both Carver quickly explained. "Dr Turner used to be Katherine's counsellor about two years ago as well"

Simms turned towards Sandra. Her astute gaze ran over the woman before her. Suspicion clouded her eyes. "Turner?" the name rolled on her tongue. "Are you by any chance related to Michael Turner?"

"Yes" Sandra stuck her head back slightly, proud to admit that he was her son. "I am. He is my son"

"Mmph!" Simms scoffed quietly and gathered herself. Crossing her arms. "Would it be possible if I could talk to you in private? In my office?"

Nodding once Sandra concurred, "Yes, I was hoping to speak to you too Dr Simms" she held the older woman's intense gaze. Her eyes never flinched, despite the powerful glare that Simms was showing her. If she thought that she would intimidate her, perhaps make her think twice of speaking her mind well she was mistaken. Sandra was determined to play a significant role in Katherine's counselling and hopefully if she had her way she would take over Katherine's sessions on a full time basis. She was going to help that poor girl again, even if it was the last thing she ever did.

The deep voice of Carver shattered her thoughts as he spoke. "If you would excuse me. I need to get to me meeting" he twisted around to Simms, "Elizabeth would I be able to speak to you this afternoon, before you leave?"

"Yes, I'll be free around 4.30pm" a amiable smile touched her lips. She stepped back into the corridor and waited for Sandra to come to her side, then with a nod of her head she motioned or her to follow. "My office is down this way. I can't talk for long as a therapy session scheduled for 11am"

"May I ask is it with Katherine?" Sandra questioned intriguingly.

Simms abruptly at her office door and twirled around slowly to face her. The muscles on her aging face constricted, going taut as mistrust crossed her face. "Yes, it is" she grabbed the handle to the door, twisting it sharply to open the door. "Now, it's my turn to ask some questions"

Sandra's eyes knitted together in simmering disdain at the way she was being spoke to. Forcing a fake pleasant smile she walked by the woman into office. It was more or less the same layout as Carver's. Taking her seat across from Simms she sat up straight, chest out and head titled back with defiance as Simms began her own line of interrogation.

"What is your interest in Katherine? Is it because of your son, Michael?"

"No" Sandra's head swung back and forth in discord. She tried her best not to allow her voice to become brittle with anger. There was definitely something about this woman that she disliked. "It's not just because him. I care deeply for Katherine. I have developed a close relationship with her over the last three years. In a way I see her as my own daughter"

"Mmm" there was a soft nod of the head from Simms. She turned to her right, towards a neat bundle of files - brown, white and grey patients records. Her slender wrinkled hands rummaged through the bundle until she came across the one she was looking for. Printed across the top was the words.

' _ **Patient No: 428 - Katherine Krueger'**_

She grasped it and pulled it from the bundle, "I haven't had much time to talk to Miss Krueger since she's been admitted here. Though, I did have a very remarkable and strange conversation with her at Springwood General Hospital. Just after she was brought in after her suicide attempt. We were discussing her dreams. Or actually she was telling me about them"

Not blinking or showing any emotion Sandra nodded quietly. She had to be completely unaware of the girl's dreams, act the fool. "What exactly did she tell you about her dreams?"

"Miss Krueger is under the impression that her father is dead. That a mob of parents tracked him down to the power plant. They took her away from him and that they burnt him alive. She now believes that he visits her in her dreams" Simms replied simply. Flicking opened the file she averted her eyes down to her notes and sighed, "The discussion that I had with her is all down here. I had taken a recording of our talk and noted down my observations"

Stretching out her right hand Sandra took the file from her and scanned the neatly written comments. The skin on her arms began to tingle as she shivered spontaneously. A look of forged disbelief crossed her face as she scoured the notes. "I don't believe that Katherine would say something like this"

"I have the recording if you wish to listen to it" Simms rebuked. "I'm not exactly sure where her father is now. But is common knowledge that he has been in jail for the last several years. It is my intention to contact Sheriff Thompson to find out where exactly. I want some evidence to support the fact that he is in jail, that he is indeed alive and when the time is right I will show this to Katherine"

Sandra stared grimly at the file, her eyes focusing on a single line…

' _my daddy visits me in my dreams. He watches me every time I sleep. He stalks me when I dream. It is just like when I was a little girl. He_ _ **won't**_ _leave me alone…'_

A tremble shattered her body, making her let out an inaudible gasp. It was like years ago, the obsession that Freddy had with her was still potent as ever. Even in death he wouldn't leave her at peace. "Is that her only delusion? That she is dreaming of him?"

"No" Simms shook her head abruptly. "I'm afraid not. It's rather complex. She believes that her father has the ability to kill people in their dreams. A quite bizarre delusion. One that I have not come across before. A unique symptom for someone suffering from Schizophrenia"

"You assume she is a schizophrenic?"

"Yes, it is a very strong possibility. I am hoping that within a few weeks I will support this" Simms took the file back from her.

"What treatments are you willing to give her? What if she changes her story? Comes to her senses and realises that what she is saying is indeed an hallucination?"

Simms gave a wry smirk. "Dr Turner, I have been involved in cases where patients would continually change or dismiss their stories. Their beliefs and thoughts would become erratic and confusing. If she comes to me and says that her delusions are false, that she made it all up then I would necessarily let her be discharged. It would only be an act on her part to fool myself and the other medical staff. I will only let her back into society when I feel that she recognizes that she is a Schizophrenic and that she agrees to the right course of medication. That a therapeutic plan is in place for her so she can try and lead a normal life"

"You really believe that Katherine would try and twist her story? Change it so that you would let her go?" that feeling of queasiness began to sweep over her as she dread the answer.

"Yes, I believe she will. I will keep her in her as long as I see fit. And if she defies the hospital rules and regulations, if there any unruly outbursts from her or disorderly behaviour then I will not hesitant to sedate her. Especially if I find out if she is staying awake at night. Sleep depravation is extremely damaging to the human mind"

 _Sedation…_

Sandra swallowed thickly the feeling of sickness being substituted by trepidation. If Simms and the other doctors began to sedate Katherine each night then it would only be playing into Freddy's hands. There had to be some way to get in contact with her, before the endless cycle of manipulation and emotional abuse takes hold once more. Taking a short sharp breath Sandra changed the topic. "It is my understanding that there are new patients being sent here from a few hospitals in the neighbouring counties"

With narrowed eyes Simms glared at her, "Yes that is correct"

Thinking that maybe she could persuade Simms to allow her to work alongside her, Sandra offered her assistance. "I know how strenuous it is when there is an influx of patients from other hospitals. That it may put a strain on the current members of staff, then I can offer my services. I am willing to counsel Katherine again. She trusts me, she knows me. I counselled her before when she was sixteen. We developed a connection during her therapy sessions when she was sixteen"

Simms crossed her arms against her chest and considered Sandra's request before replying. But it wasn't the response that Sandra was wishing for. "I'm sure you have a feeling of devotion and care towards Katherine. Even if you have counselled her before, this time it is a completely different set of circumstances. We are dealing with her psychological condition. It is _nothing_ to do with her childhood abuse. I'm not sure of your expertise in psychiatric disorders, but I have quite at least twenty years knowledge of varying types of disorders like the one Katherine has" she scrutinized Sandra's stern, powerful stare. It appeared that she had hit a nerve with her. "Nonetheless, I have sufficient time on my hands to monitor and assess her condition. So, I don't see that your help would be required"

With a clenched jaw, Sandra rose to her feet and snatched her briefcase from the ground. From the tone and mannerisms of Simms, she knew that if the opportunity arose where she did work alongside her that they would indeed clash and come to disagreements. She was too rude, frosty in her approach towards her. The older woman may assumed that she had Katherine's best interests at heart. But if she went ahead with her intentions of sedating the girl if she didn't obey the rules and regulations, then she would be putting the girl's sanity in danger.

Who knew how much Katherine's sanity was left intact?

 **x x x**

"So, how did it go?"

Sandra trotted across the car park to her son's car as he stood with Nancy. His hands rubbed together, fingers entwining tightly then loosening quickly in rapid movements. A sign of his apprehension at the outcome of his mother's meeting with Dr Carver.

His mother gave a forbidding shake of her head. "Not as well I as I expected. I'm not allowed to see Katherine yet. Dr Carver said that he will speak to Dr Simms about me working there. I did suggest it to her when I spoke to her"

"You got speaking to her? What did she say?" he asked.

"Well, she said that she doesn't need my help. But Carver will have a word with her this afternoon. I have to say Michael, you are right. She is hard work. Very abrupt. It could be her generation of therapists. They seem to be more strict, very orthodox in their dealings with the patients. To them it is about getting the right diagnosis, the right treatment for each patient. I prefer to listen to the patient, evaluate their thoughts and feelings" Sandra averted her eyes towards Nancy. "Simms said that she would be getting in contact with your father"

"What the hell for?" Nancy demanded.

"For information regarding Freddy. Basically what jail he is in"

There was a scoff of disbelief from Michael. "Jail? But the fucker isn't in jail!"

"I know" his mother leaned against the side of her son's car. "There are two options I can see. One I'm allowed to counsel Katherine. I can talk some sense into her. The other is…if we get to see her, I can persuade her to ask for a transfer to a hospital in Central City" she raised a hand to silence her son as he began to protest. "I understand that you said that she would still have dreams of her father. But there is a colleague of mine that has vast experience in dreams. Especially dream therapy. They could perhaps help us"

Both Michael and Nancy's lips began to elongate, a brief smile crossing their faces. It was a little bit of positive news that they needed. Any help at all would be greatly welcomed.

The next words that came from Sandra quickly erased the smiles from their faces.

"Dr Carver said that Katherine had went to sleep last night until 6.30am. Then she went to sleep again for another few hours around 7am"

The colour drained from Nancy's as she contemplated this. Katherine was slipping away from them, the situation was deteriorating. "Why would she do that?"

"He must be threatening her" Sandra growled with disgust.

"I'm not so sure Mom" Michael disagreed. "We need to talk to her. Would you be able to speak to Dr Carver later on this evening? Convince him to allow us to visit her tomorrow? Even just for half an hour?"

"I'll try. But I can't guarantee that he will agree Michael" she yawned unexpectedly. "I need some coffee. Are you sure that I can't have a short nap? Even for half an hour and one of you can watch over me?"

Shaking his head Michael closed the gap between them and grabbed her hands tightly. "No, we told you it's too risky!"

Clearing her throat quietly Nancy caught their attention, "I got a phone call this morning from Kincaid and Joey. Joey had stayed over at his. They tried to stay awake last night, but drifted off to sleep. But they didn't dream of Freddy. Nothing at all"

"Are you sure?" Michael's voice was marred with incredulity.

"Yes, that is what they told me. I'm meeting them at lunch time. Kirsten and Taryn are meeting us at the Mall"~

"I'll go with you" he chirped. "Mom, do you want to come with us?"

"Just drop me off at the Police Station. I want to talk more to Donald about what's been going on in the last few weeks. I'm just hoping that Dr Simms doesn't contact him. If she does then he'll have to lie about Freddy's whereabouts"

The corner of Michael's lips twitched as he was about to reply. But then what was the point? Would there be any purpose in Sheriff Thompson telling Dr Simms the truth about Freddy's death and the mysterious deaths being down to Freddy's new supernatural powers in the dream world? Simms would no doubt question his own sanity. Perhaps query his leadership as Sheriff of the town. Simms had locked away Katherine in Westin Hills, she would have no hesitation in doing the same to anyone else who shared this 'delusion' as she bluntly called it. But there was another factor how Katherine was put into Westin Hills - her suicide attempt.

Their main focus over the next day or so, apart from staying awake, was seeing Katherine. Entice her to stay awake, to defy her father's manipulative ways or else she would be lost to him forever.

 **x x x**

A multi-coloured fashion magazine was thrown onto a side cabinet. Rising from her seat Katherine rolled her head to the side then to the other, groaning jadedly as yet another tedious hour dragged in. Nurse Andrews had left several fashion and celebrity magazines, along with two 'Romance' novels for her to read. Something to pass the time. The romance novels were untouched, while the magazines were flicked through. Nothing of much interest had caught her attention. Andrews had offered to escort her down to the games room, but it was the last place she wanted to be. That girl Mary would be there, chatting and chirping about her 'imaginary' physical illness that she had. It appeared that she was a pathological liar. That she craved attention, conjuring up false illnesses.

If only she had the chance to go outside to the courtyard. Maybe stroll through the gardens for a little while. Instead of being cooped up in her room.

What had astounded her was this anticipation until lights out came around. Mentally she was counting down the hours until bed time. The urge, no the craving to be near her father was starting to grow and intensify once more. Burn inside of her…

Could it be that coming back to Springwood and being around, in proximity to her father was igniting a fiery passion towards him? Something that she had never considered would arise from her emotions and feelings towards him? Oh, she did love him in some strange way. That compassion and attachment towards him was always there. It never faded away and to be honest with herself, that feeling would never go away. The others would see things differently, they would think she was being manipulated again. How could she get them to see things from her point of view?

Maybe she wouldn't be able to.

"Miss Krueger"

She yelped and jumped around towards the door from her position at the window. Dr Simms stood with an repentant smile adorning her face. "Sorry, if I startled you. But I need you to follow me"

"What? Why?" she grew distrustful.

"It's your first therapy session"

The girl shifted uneasily on her white plimsolls and absently grabbed her navy shirt, again picking up her old habit of twisting and scrunching her clothes. "I don't see why I have to talk to you. You don't believe me!"

"Let me decide that" she gestured towards the corridor behind her. "Now, please come with me"

Holding back a exasperated growl Katherine marched past her into the hallway. They strode side by side down the corridor, with Katherine glimpsing prudently at the nurses and orderlies as they hurried to and fro. She caught a peep of Lorenzo staring at her and threw him a spiteful sneer. What was his problem? Why was he continuously checking her out? Not just now, but even after breakfast he had given her a leering look as she stood in the queue for her food.

After a few more minutes they came to the first therapy room on the left, but Simms continued onto the next room. Katherine followed her into the room and surveyed the décor. There were two seats facing each other, between them was a beech wood table about a foot off the ground. A notepad and a few pens were in the centre of the table. Tucked in the far right of the room near the window was a water dispenser. Her eyes slowly averted towards the ceiling as if she sensed that something was watching her and she was right. Positioned in each corner of the room were four small black cameras, each of them had a small red circular light. They whirred and rotated on their perches as they followed Simms and Katherine as they settled in their seats.

Simms placed two separate bundles of her therapy files on the table, before placing on her glasses. Katherine's interest was captured as she noticed a thin white lead connected to the right arm of Simms chair and at the top was a small blue button. A frown quickly embellished her face and soon she saw Simms smiling at her. "It's a warning button"

"What?"

"It's a warning button for the Doctors during therapy sessions. In case of an emergency" Simms explained with a friendly smile.

Katherine moved and shifted her position in her seat with apprehension, a mixture of aversion and dismay filled her voice. "You think that I'm going to do something to you?"

"No, I don't think that. All our therapy rooms have this security measure as there has been times when the patients become rather… _aggravated_ in their discussions with their therapists" she folded her hands over each other, the friendly smile never leaving her face.

"Has any of the patients been violent?" Katherine waited eagerly for the reply.

"Yes, that is the main reason why the cameras have been installed. So, we have to precautionary measures - the warning button and the cameras. The orderlies would come and assist the doctor. Anytime there is a disturbance then we would sedate the troublemaker and place them in the quiet room. A secluded area for them to cool down"

Katherine felt a shudder jolt through her body.

"Hopefully that won't happen to you" Simms reassured her. "Now, I'll explain to you some ground rules I have for during my therapy sessions"

Katherine nodded once.

"Firstly, I want you to be completely honest and open with me. Don't keep anything back from me. As if you do, it will hinder my efforts to help you" her tone of voice went harsh. An authoritative gleam sparkled in her eyes. "I will not tolerate foul language in my sessions. I expect your full co-operation and to answer all my questions. Each time we meet, it will be for at least forty-five minutes. For the first few weeks it will be one on one. Then if I feel that you are comfortable we can move onto group therapy"

"Group therapy?" she gave a bitter laugh. "You really expect me to talk about what's happening to me in front of others?"

"Yes, I do. Collectively we can discuss the signs of your various conditions"

A weary sigh murmured from Katherine as she gave a reluctant nod. What was the point in arguing? Dr Simms has already made her evaluation. In her eyes, she was a fucking nut job. She would be brutally honest with her, tell her as much sordid detail of her dreams, the nightmares. She wanted honesty, then she would get it.

"Our first session today I will go over the discussion we had in the Springwood General hospital a few days ago. I re-read it this morning and it was quite an active imagination you have. Quite creative" Simms bent down to snatch the first bundle of notes and pulled out the discussion from that day.

"It's not my imagination! It's true" she snapped brusquely. "It is happening right now!" Her frenzied eyes looked to Simms then back to the other files on the desk. "What are they?"

"They are your therapy files from your time at the Bernadette Care Home when you left Springwood as a ten year old girl" Simms replied firmly. However, she failed to inform the girl that her therapy notes with Dr Turner were amongst them. She would keep Dr Turner's presence a secret from her until the time was convenient to tell her.

"How did you get them so quickly?" Katherine's suspicion began to stir again.

"It doesn't really matter does it?" Simms evaded her question, then asked one of her own. "Did you ever go back to the Care Home? To visit them?"

"Yes, I visited Dr Murray a few times. I wanted to thank her for everything she did for me"

Nodding quietly Simms sat forward. "You said to me when we first met, that you started to have dreams of your father when you arrived back in Springwood?"

"It was actually the 2nd night when I first saw him in my dreams" Katherine sighed jadedly, bored of repeating herself. "I told you all this! It's there…" she pointed with her right hand at the file on Simms lap. "Do I have to tell you _again_?"

"I think it would be beneficial if we could delve a little more into your sleeping patterns. Your dreams" she grew captivated and grasped the notebook and pen from the table. "Have you ever had any dreams of your father before you arrived back in Springwood? When you were living in Central City?"

Katherine negligently gripped the edge of the chair and groaned inwardly, wishing that this was over. "I had some flashbacks when I was a eleven or so. Memories of what happened to me when I was a little girl. That was it" her eyes grew frosty. "But this time its' different. He's alive in my dreams. He can interact with me, talk to me. He's done things to me! You should see him now, he's horribly burnt!"

"Well, I had a quick browse through the archives in the library and was unable to find any articles about a fire at the power plant" Simms tapped the tip of the pen on the notebook. Her gaze unwavering as she stared at her intently.

"That's because I ripped the article out of the paper! Did you not see that it was missing?!" the pitch of her voice increased slightly.

"What date was it exactly? The night of the fire?" Simms enquired.

"I don't know, I've forgotten the date! But I'm telling you the truth. Even ask Sheriff Thompson. He was there, he was the one who lit the match that killed my father!" she stifled back a sob.

"How do you know that? Did he tell you?"

"No, I saw it in my dream" she took a calming breath. "You see my father showed me his memory, of how he died. Speak to Sheriff Thompson. He will tell you!"

Simms nodded curtly and picked up the bundle of therapy notes from the Care Home. "There is quite a lot of material here. It will take me some time to read through this. But I had a brief discussion with Dr Murray yesterday and she said that your childhood was very horrendous. That your father was very controlling, he usurped power over every aspect of your life. He emotionally and psychological abused you"

There was barely a response from Katherine whose gaze had fallen to her lap. She heard Simms continue.

"Dr Murray told me that shortly before you left the Care Home, you admitted that you still missed your father. Was that true?"

Katherine lips twitched and pulled downwards into a sullen frown as she thought back to her 13th birthday. It was then that she finally confessed that to Dr Murray, she never comprehended how much she still cared for her father and that she still loved him. Even after everything that he put her through. The scheming, dark words he had embedded in her mind since she was five years old. How he made her isolate herself from everyone she knew. Her best friends, the other adults that she knew from their street. The twisted mind games he played with her, the beating he gave her for speaking to Michael. The constant threat of violence and the times he brought her to his bedroom…

"Miss Krueger, was that true? Did you miss your father when you were in the Care Home?"

"Yes" Katherine's reply was barely above a whisper.

Simms noted this down. "You felt lonely when you were in the Care Home?"

There was a sombre nod from the girl.

"Did the feeling of being lonely and the fact that you missed your father ever fade way? When you were growing up in your new Foster home, did those feelings still remain?" Simms questioned, choosing her words wisely.

In a split second Katherine lowered her head, shying away from her. Simms was the last person she wanted to talk to about her personal life, about her own deep, private feelings. The person that she really needed to talk to about it wasn't here in the waking world. She sneered quietly as she heard Simms speak again.

"Miss Krueger. Please answer the question" she insisted firmly.

Her sneer disappeared as she looked up to her. Soon her brown orbs grew distant as a stray tear rolled down her right cheek. "Yes, I still miss. I always have"

"Perhaps that is a sign of your depression. It could be linked to why you tired to kill yourself" she proposed this as a reason for her action. "When you were a child, did you have a strong attachment with your father?"

"Yes" Katherine stifled back a sob.

Simms fold her hands on her lap. "Mmm…" she mused quietly then questioned her. "Even though he was manipulating you as a child? Abusing you psychologically? You still had a strong relationship with him?"

"He wasn't bad to me all of the time!" a rising bitterness tarnished her voice as she defended her father. "That is what people don't understand. He was good to me!"

"But he physically abused you, isn't that correct? He whipped you with his belt?"

Raising her left hand she idly wiped away her tears. "That only happened once when I was a little girl…"

"But you said to me at the hospital that your father beat you up because you had developed feelings for Michael?" Simms looked at her with confusion. She delved through her notes and pointed at the paragraph she had written down. "There it is there. You said this happened in your dream"

"Yes, I told you this! Why are you asking me again?" there was a flare of anger in the tone of her voice. She grew frustrated at this stupid questions. All she was dong was repeating herself.

"I just want to clarify some matters on your story" the pen was poised, ready to note down whatever she saw as important. "You said that you father is alive in your dreams? How is he real?"

The corners of Katherine's mouth curled downwards in irritation. If she could only stop with the fucking questions. "He just _is_ real!"

"How did he become this way? I understand that you say that he is burnt, but how did he come back into our dreams?" Simms continued the persistent questioning.

Katherine began to lose it and slammed her right fist against the arm of her chair in annoyance. "I don't fucking know, okay?"

Instinctively Simms snatched the panic button, ready to press it. However she paused, noticing that the girl before her was taking deep composed breaths. Within a matter of minutes she had pacified her antagonism, with her head bowed down towards her lap and thick brown waves of her hair shielding her face.

"I understand that these questions are very tedious and repetitive" Simms replied quietly and set down the panic button. "But I need to understand fully what exactly has happened to you. These questions need to be asked again"

Lifting her meditative eyes Katherine allowed them to roam over the file on Simms lap then back to the doctor. Questions, queries, endless interrogation. Would this ever end?

 **x x x**

Katherine slammed the door to her room behind her and groaned out loud, full of dissatisfaction. That was the longest forty-five minutes of her life.

What happened in this dream?

What did he do on this night?

Who did you say he murdered on this night?

Incessant questions. Piercing into her mind. Continuous and boring. Simms reminded her of a wood pecker, never stopping their relentless pecking. Though Simms never ceased with her questions.

On and on…

Question after question..

Rambling on…

She came so close to telling her to ' _fuck up'_.

Simms has came up with some assumptions from the first several dreams that she had. At first she quizzed her about why she never told Michael about her dreams when she first had them. And why did they - her, Michael, Nancy and Glenn - lie to the police about Rod's apparent suicide? Why did she not tell the truth? But not just her, why would Nancy and the others not disclose what really occurred at the student house?

Katherine had bluntly replied that no one would believe them. Just like Simms didn't believe a single word she was telling her. What Simms riposted was straight to the point and established what Katherine already knew. The view that the doctor had put forward was that it was Katherine who had fabricated these dreams. That in the student house Katherine had hallucinated Rod's throat being slit, that Nancy and the other's accounts were accurate. What they said was correct.

Another few suggestions that Simms had put forward was that this delusion that Katherine had witnessed was down to her loneliness. Her deep sense of solitude of being apart from her father had manifested itself into uncontrollable visions and bizarre dreams of her father. She was letting it take control of her life, effecting her sleeping patterns and her relationship with others. That she had developed a form of Schizophrenia.

No matter what Katherine had tried to rebuke or convey towards Simms, the doctor would brush it aside. Her mind was already made up.

Now, back in her room she was starting to feel drowsy. There was at least an hour or maybe an hour and half before lunch. Enough time to have a short nap. Again that sudden, voracious urge to be near her father was rousing inside her soul. Was there something changing inside her mind? Towards her father? Under a week ago, perhaps two it demoralized her to be around him. Nevertheless, at this present time this deep uncontrollable compulsion to sleep, to dream wasn't going to be ignored.

A grimace crossed her face, just what the hell would the others think about her rendezvous with her father? Michael would be disappointed in her…

It would be for the best if she kept these nightly visits to herself. But how would know? They hadn't even bothered to check up on her, pay a visit to her.

They were probably leaving her to rot in here. Like a piece of decaying flesh…

Her fist clenched tightly at her side as she slowly crawled onto her bed and laid flat on her back. Time to pay her father a visit…

A thick blast of immense heat greeted Katherine as she opened her eyes. Her back was pressed against brick wall beside the furnace. Trickles of sweat soaked her skin, saturating her shirt and jeans. She raised her hands and lightly waved them in front of her face, then used the back of them to wipe her brow.

Staggering to her feet she took a few prudent steps into the main boiler room and sighed quietly. There was no sign of him. Her eyes suddenly darted towards the side room where she heard movement. Tiptoeing over she peered inside and saw him sitting in the far corner of the room, in front of a small metal/stone honing device. Yellow vicious sparks flew from the sharp edges of each thin metal blade of his bladed glove. His scarred hands gripped the leather gardening glove as he positioned the tip of the index blade at the circular stone that rotated at an frantic speed.

The back of his scarred head was visible. Various black and red muscles twisted and weaved over each other the back and sides of his head. He leaned forward a little more, seemingly unaware that she was watching him with profound curiosity. She was becoming fascinated by the sight of his knives being honed. She took a glance towards a tall black coat stand beside the work table and saw his fedora hat perched on a small hook at the top.

Freddy hummed and chortled to himself as he focused his attention on perfecting the sharpness of his blades. His fingers ran lightly over the fabric of the glove, mesmerized by the weapon he had created long ago.

There was a soft shuffle of feet and the familiar voice of his daughter.

"Daddy"

He eased his right food off the pedal and twisted around to her. A pleased smile captured his lips. "Paying me another visit?" there was a teasing glint in his eyes. "It seems as though you're _stalking_ me, baby girl"

She felt her face burn with embracement and hurriedly looked away.

Freddy gave a low haughty chortle and watched as she turned back to him. He pulled his glove onto his right hand, adjusting it once or twice. Flexing his blades he rose to his feet and stealthily approached her. She stood her ground and never let her gaze falter from his.

"Give me your hand" he instructed calmly.

Her eyes contracted slightly in mistrust. "What for?"

"I want to try…" he raised his glove and wagged the blades one by one. "out. See how _sharp_ they are"

"Then why don't you find someone else to cut!" she snapped, catching herself and him off guard.

His left hand slowly curled inwards, but he managed to suppress his anger and began to laugh. Amused by her response. "Mmm, don't worry it will only be a little… _scratch_. I think you have enough scars on you…"

 _For now that is._

She move a little uncertainly on her feet, pondering for a few moments and then stretched her right hand out to him. Her palm face the ground. He smiled triumphantly and lifted his clawed glove. Ever so slowly he tickled the back of her hand, gliding the tips of each blade along her veins on her hand. Then down towards each knuckle, tracing them gracefully.

Katherine grew agitated and was about to speak when a single blade nicked at her skin, below her mass of skin that connected her hand to her arm. Her lips curled into a grimace of pain and she was taken back as he yanked the back of her hand towards his hot, rancid lips.

Like a serpent his tongue slithered between his blistered lips and in one long degraded lick he lapped away her blood. Again she felt her cheeks go hot, blushing shamefully as she felt this febrile sensation stirring in her loins. Was this turning her on?

She shook her and wrenched her hand away from his mouth. "Stop. Please"

Laughing at her he took a step to the side as she went by her, pacing back and forth near the coat stand. Her hands pulled and wrestled against each other as she tried to gather her muddled thoughts. She caught a glimpse of his hat and snatched it from the hook into her hands.

"So, what was this morning all about?" her father enquired. He smacked his lips once, savouring the residue of her blood once more.

"What?" she fiddled nervously with the rim of his fedora.

"Falling asleep this morning. Coming to visit me. You literally begged me to lie beside you. You had such a strong, tight grip on me as I lay at your side…" he smiled cannily at her. "Anytime I attempted to move away, you whimpered for me to stay. Not exactly how you act around me, is it?"

Her eyes avoided his to the doorway.

"Now, _what_ is wrong?"

"I…think I know why I tried to kill myself"

The charred skin above his eyes raised upwards in curiosity Did she remember her argument with Michael? Had it resurfaced in her mind without him realising it? "Well, go on princess"

She took a long deep breath. Here goes. "It's because of you. Since the day I was taken away from you, I've never stopped missing you. Even when I was in the Care Home going through my therapy I would constantly think about you. I told my therapist that I missed you. She said it was normal"

He nodded at her to continue, his eyes were emotionless. Empty.

"I was taken in by Mrs Burroughs. I started making new friends, fitting in with everyone at school. I met Michael, Lauren…all new people in school. They were my friends. But still, _you_ were always on my mind. At least once a day I would think of you. I believed that those sensations of loss, of missing you would go away. Disappear" she studied his impassive gaze. He wasn't giving any indication of how he felt. Not yet anyway. Pushing the feeling of uneasiness to the side she continued. "I was wrong daddy. Those sentiments never died, they're still here…" her finger pointed to her head and then her chest, above her heart.

Freddy took a step closer and took her right hand in his again.

Katherine sniffled and curled her soft fingers around his rough, hard skin. "Now that I'm back home, my thoughts are being consumed by you. There is this yearning to be around you. Maybe the isolation that I felt took its toll on me. I couldn't contain my frustration, my fury and I took it out of myself. I tried to take my life!"

"And what would that have accomplished?"

"I don't know. A part of me wanted to be with you…" she took a momentary pause to ponder her next words. "In some crazy way I thought I could be here….with you. I know now it was the wrong decision, but it was a chance I was willing to take!"

"You shouldn't have tried to kill yourself Katherine" he growled gutturally. "I wasn't able to heal you. What if you had died, huh?"

"But could you not have brought me here ? There is a reason why you are here. Why would it not work for me?" her questions were ones he wasn't prepared for. In time he would enquire her suggestion to the demons. Although he had to be certain that she was on his side. The signs were there though.

Small, significant signs.

Her personality was starting to distort, change and this was down to her conflicting and irregular emotions.

He wasn't stupid though, he could perceive that there was this faint need for companionship for the others. Michael more so than most. That repulsive feeling of love she had for Michael was still vivacious.

But not for long if he had anything to do with it.

"Daddy, please answer me! Would I not be able to live here with you when I die? Please tell me how you became to be like this!" her grip constricted around his hand.

Freddy sneered not pleased with the tone of her voice. It was full of passion, power. "When the time is right, I'll tell you everything"

Not satisfied with his response she opened her mouth to speak, but he placed a cool sharp blade at her soft subtle lips. "Be quiet" his lips brushed her forehead lightly. "I'm glad that you told me how you felt, baby girl. You need to remember, that you are never alone. Anytime you want to be with me, just close those beautiful eyes of yours. You'll know I'll be here"

"I had to tell you" Katherine rubbed her fingers roughly against his hat. "I had to tell you. Dr Simms says that I'm depressed and that my feeling of isolation is making me have delusions of you in my dreams. She doesn't believe you are alive. Stupid bitch"

Freddy chuckled impishly at her use of words. He soon averted his gaze down at her left hand that held his hat. He tapped his blades against the hat and loosened his grip on her hand. She knew what he wanted as he stepped back.

Reaching up she placed the battered fedora on his scarred, blistered head and tugged it down at the front. His eyes were barely visible under the brim, just the way she knew that he liked to wear it.

He stroked her face affectionately with the back of his left hand. "I'm waking you up"

Instantly a wave of disenchantment swarmed over and her lips recoiled downwards in a sulk "Why? I want to stay here for another while. Please!"

He ignored her plea and passed her, advancing towards the doorway. The recognizable presence of prospective victims had began to dream yet again. Those souls were be quite precious, the power he could gain from them would be exquisite indeed.

Katherine approached him from behind. "What is it?"

With a sickening smirk he turned towards her and sprayed his newly sharpened blades wide. The next words from him made her blood run cold.

"Daddy's got to go to work!"

 **Author's Note** :

I thought I would have never got this completed. Sorry for the long wait. I barely have any time to write. I'm back to work after my family bereavement. Also, with new responsibilities in my life - I now have a house to run, maintain etc. I am quite busy. But I will not give up on the story. I will complete it, though it may take longer than I anticipated.

Thank you for your patience and your reviews.

Any new reviewers are more than welcomed. If you have anything you would like to see happen between any of the characters then feel free to suggest it and I'll try to take it on board. I have more or less the whole story planned out in my head!

Well, anyway. Reviews keep me going, thank you!


	6. Mind Games

**Chapter 6:** Mind Games

The relentless chatting of the patients and from the canteen staff filled the air as it neared the end of lunch. Sat alone at a far circular table Katherine pushed and prodded at her pieces of fish. Her food had barely been touched. She was tormented with worry, fear of what had happened at the end of her dream. It wasn't what had happened, but what her father had _said_ to her.

 _Daddy's got to go to work_.

Those words he had always mentioned to her as a girl invaded her mind, like a parasite. Special work. That was what he called his killings when she was a child. So, once those words left his vile mouth she knew that he was going after someone. But who was sleeping at this time in the day?

Was it Nancy, Kristen, Glenn? Or any of the others?

What if it was Michael?

That terrifying contemplation had made her feel nauseated. The love for him was still potent. Losing him could be catastrophic for her. As she said to her father before, she wanted _both_ of them in her life. But she knew that he would want her to choose one of them. When would he make her choose and _how_ could choose one of them?

It was _impossible_.

The moment that Nurse Andrews had came into her room, the young girl declared that Katherine looked like a _'ghost'._ But Katherine had ignored her, too lost in her musings and begrudgingly followed her to the canteen.

Would she know who he had killed? How could she if no one was visiting her? Keeping her informed of their nightmares or what was happening? There had to be a _way_ of finding out. Did they hand out any newspapers during the morning or evening? Maybe she should ask, put in a request. Then she would find out that way. Scour each article to check of any deaths, any suicides…

A shadow crossed over the edge of the table. Casting a dark shade over her. "You not hungry?"

She turned her head towards the female voice. It was 'Jane' one of the canteen staff. A very amiable woman, in her early fifties. The first time at the canteen, the woman had made her feel welcomed. Offering her a congenial affection smile as she dished out her meal. Despite the wrinkles that creased her brow and underneath her eyes, she still looked quite youthful for her age. Looking down at her food Katherine idly pushed it away and placed her plastic grey fork down on the white plate. "I'm finished"

"You hardly touched anything" Jane stated the obvious.

Katherine shrugged and took a quick gulp of her plastic cup of water. "I'm not hungry"

"I'll have to take note of this" Jane began to clear away her plate.

"What?" Katherine's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

Jane straightened up as she held the plate in her hands. "The doctors want to be informed on the patients eating habits. If they aren't finishing their meals. Not turning up for breakfast, lunch or dinner"

"Well, if Dr Simms thinks I'm going to starve myself then she's wrong. I'm just not hungry" Katherine snapped brusquely. After those sharp words left her mouth she sighed and apologised. "I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just in a shitty mood"

"Did you have a therapy session? Was it your first one?" the older woman asked with a wry smile.

Rising to her feet Katherine nodded, "Yeah that's right"

"It doesn't surprise me you're in a foul mood. Most people are in this place after their first therapy session" Jane placed her right hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry it gets better in time. I promise"

There was a feeble nod in response. Her brown chocolate eyes fell to the floor as she walked past her, but she froze and twisted around to ask. "Do you know if you can get newspapers during the evening or in the morning?"

"I think they do. Ask one of the orderlies to show you were you can get them"

Her mood quickly brightened at this news. Though the mere thought of reading and scouring through the articles, searching for any deaths or suicides wasn't much to get excited about. Was it? She sluggishly meandered around the tables towards the large rectangular archway entrance/exit of the canteen. To her right were three orderlies, watching vigilantly as the patients, including the new six ones who had arrived an hour before, left the room.

Lorenzo was amongst the orderlies, his sneering avid smile flashed in her direction causing her to shiver and avert her eyes from his. It wasn't just her that he would exhibit that eager, hungry look to. Basically it was to the majority of the female patients. Mary had briefly mentioned to her that he had tried it on with her once, tried to grope her in her room. She was so startled it had happened in a blur. However, she didn't report it. As who would believe her, a Schizophrenic with violent tendencies? To Mary there was no fucking point in explaining to them what had happened.

It didn't give Katherine much comfort, so she knew to keep her distance from him. Keep herself to herself and she would be okay.

Coming to a stop beside the games/TV room Katherine scanned the Nurses/Orderlies station for any sign of a newspaper. A blonde haired nurse looked up with mistrust at her. "Yes?"

Katherine smiled meekly. "Are the patients allowed to get the Springwood Gazette in the morning or the evening to read?"

"I'm not sure. Not many patients are interested in the local news" she responded confusedly. "Do you want them?"

With a roll of her eyes Katherine retorted quietly, albeit a little too rudely. "Yes, why do you think I'm asking!"

The nurse gulped profusely. "Okay, I'm just asking. I'll put a request in for you"

"Thanks" Katherine smiled falsely and turned on her heel. Marching straight back to her room.

She was slowly becoming accustomed to being alone, isolated from everyone. It gave her time to _think_ , then again letting her thoughts run amok may _not_ be a good idea. As more than often they wandered to her father. Being close to him, even within mere inches of touching him or his hot breath on her skin or hair made her yearn for him in a way that she couldn't understand. Nor did she want to.

In a way it wasn't to do with loneliness or detachment. It was something far more desirous, a craving that was awakening inside of her. A fire that she somehow knew if it burned and festered, that it wouldn't be extinguished.

Even when he had lethargically licked the back of her hand, lapping away her trickle of blood she felt herself grow moist in between her thighs. The evidence was there when she woke after went to the bathroom area, and it repulsed her to think her body could betray her mind like that.

Then again, why did she not jerk her hand away from his? For the split second she had tauten her fingers around his. Could both her body and mind like the perverted, licentious ways he could touch and kiss her?

There would be no way she would give into that temptation of allowing him to touch her like that again. It was wrong. Sick. Degrading. She was better than that….

Climbing onto her bed she saw Indian style and grabbed a plump white pillow, placing it on her knees. Her hands curled around the edge of the fabric and slowly the fingers recoiled tightly, gripping it fiercely. Again her thoughts began to wander, although this time not to her father.

Just where the fuck was Michael? Was he going to pay a visit to her today? The visiting time was between 2pm-3pm. Would he risk it and come and see her? Despite wanting to form that closeness with her father, she wanted Michael's company as well. Even just to get a hug from him would be nice.

 _But it would not as soothing as with your father? Isn't that right?_

She jerked suddenly, head whipping around violently at the empty room as she evaluated her abrupt thoughts. Was she right in her deliberations? Was her father's touch what she really wanted and not Michael's…? Would these ponderings, these feelings for her father drive a wedge between her and Michael?

It was something that she would not dare contemplate.

Maybe being isolated from Michael was causing her mind to react and think this way. Even if it was only a few days it was the longest they have been apart in months. Back in Central City before coming to Springwood they were in each other's company nearly every day. By going for walks, trips to the cinema, lunch dates. They had spent as much time as they could with each other.

But she knew that her love for Michael was still deep, it wouldn't falter or wither away. She wouldn't betray him. He would come for her, she was certain of it.

x x x

 **2.10pm…**

"You can turn over your test papers now"

Taryn groaned inwardly at these words from her Maths teach, Mr Carson. It wasn't just the fact that she had a surprise exam to do that annoyed her, who liked exams anyway? It was due to her having no sleep for the last two days that was making her irritable too. Despite Michael, Nancy and Kristen admitted that they had woke up with no wounds from her nightmares of Freddy it didn't soothe her anxieties. So, through the consumption of coffee, energy drinks she had managed to stave off the dangerous peril of sleep.

No matter what her friends had said to her, she didn't want to risk her life by falling asleep.

Her mother though was suspicious of her staying awake the last two nights, not that she wasn't wary of her staying awake the other nights over the last few months. Even during dinner her mother asked was she back on GBH, the drug that she was addicted to. Taryn felt disgusted and shocked that her mother would think she would fall back into those dark, disturbing habits. Why would she go back there to that shadowy bleak place in her past?

That was where she wanted it to be kept.

In her _past_.

Rolling her shoulders, she heard a low crack from one of her bones along her right shoulder blade. Her body was stiff, rigid from leaning over the desk. Her brown eyes contracted slightly as she concentrated her energy, her mind on the questions in the first page of her exam paper. There was at least six of them, a combination of algebra, geometry and trigonometry equations. She knew enough about algebra and the geometry questions to forge answers. As for the trigonometry problems, she had bunked off school the days when her class was being taught them. So, the chances of her answering them correctly were non-existent. Those answers would be left blank, not that she particularly cared about passing this test. Maths was always her worst subject.

 _Tick…_

 _Tick…_

 _Tick…_

The dull, repetitive ticking of the clock soon became the only sound in the room. Looking up from her paper Taryn noticed that Mr Carson was hunched over his desk, staring silently at his diary. It was as though his body was suddenly made of stone, solid and unmoving. Even her rustling of papers or the quiet shuffling of her fellow students has they moved in her seats wasn't audible anymore.

Something wasn't right.

Lowering her eyes to her test paper again, she noticed that the black letters and numbers of the questions and equations were swirling and twisting together of their own accord. Merging and morphing into a depiction, a representation of somewhere she had nearly forgot.

There was a long high brick wall, the side of an abandoned building. Clutters of rubbish, soggy cardboard boxes, smashed and cracked liquor bottles and used needles were scattered along the pavement. At the far end of the alleyway was a thick wired fence, that had a gaping hole in the middle. Seemingly cut by a pair of pliers to access a large vacant factory behind. Beyond the fence was various burnt out and disused cars.

A lump of bile formed in Taryn's throat as she saw that there were numerous bodies laying on the ground inside the alleyway. Men, women and teenagers.

It was a place she knew too well…

Her mouth dropped opened as a loud, raspy woman's cackle, followed by frantic coughing that emanated form behind her. Stumbling to her feet she swung around to her old stomping ground where had first meet up with her fellow drug addicts, especially those who were addicted to GBH and heroin. Oh, she had fallen into the wrong crowd at school who got her hooked onto cannibals. But it was during one evening when she got drunk after consuming several bottles of beer, that she bumped into a young man a few years old than her, who brought her to the alleyway in the Parkmount area of the town that she soon found out was called ' _Users Alley'._

It was a common knowledge that the Parkmount area of Springwood was well known for it's high crime rates. Such as theft, assaults, and the increasing levels of alcohol and drug addictions. It was a part of town that the rest of town disowned, pushed to the back of their minds. There was no financial assistance or local government plan that was going to be implemented to help rejuvenate this side of town. The Mayor was leaving it to rot, along with its residents who still lived there in such horrendous and repulsive conditions.

In ' _Users Alley'_ she had found solace during her parents divorce. Through these addicts that she got hooked on drugs, alcohol. Her choices of sin was namely GBH and cannabis. There times when she had tried out heroin, but her obsession was GBH. It was lucky that she had survived. It was Kincaid who had saved her, something that would be eternally grateful for.

Now, here she was back again. But she knew it was a dream. That conniving fucker was reaping her memories, taunting her about her past.

Her fingers curled inwards into tight fists and she took a hesitant step back towards the exit of the alleyway. The familiar female's cackle resounded to her right, beside an old dumpster. Sat against its side was a woman in her early thirties. Her once beautiful face was gaunt, lifeless. Cheeks were sunken into her face, skin ashen coloured. Scabs and abrasions were scattered on her bare arms, and along her neck. Her nimble, frail fingers curled loosely around an half drunken Bacardi bottle. Around her tattered jeans was broken and used needles.

Giving Taryn a toothless smile she took a long swig of her bottle. Pushing herself to her feet she staggered forward towards Taryn. Her voice was low, raspy as she asked. "You want a hit sweetheart? We know that you've missed it!"

Taryn spun around, ready to run. But a figure stood in her way. It was herself. A doppelganger, though her skin and facial features were horrific. She looked as thought she was near death's door, that she deep in the peril of addiction. Consumed by the drug and alcohol. Her hair was thinner, lifeless and as though it hadn't been washed in weeks. Her once brown, vivid eyes were blood hocked, speckles of burst blood vessels stretched across the whites of her eyes and her pupils were engorged more so than usual. Her shirt and black slacks hung loosely over her frame. The bones around her collar bone and neck were more visible. A sign of weight loss.

Dotted around both her arms were various yellow and blue bruises, along with needle marks that were bleeding profusely. Stains of red crimson liquid trailed down her pale skin. In between the doppelganger's fingers on her right hand was a long thin syringe filled with clear liquid.

Taryn instinctively scooted back and then felt the hoarse breathing of the other addicts behind her. Congregating like vultures, crowding in on her. She glimpsed anxiously behind her seeing about six or seven of them, their ages ranging between late teens to their early fifties. The stench of alcohol and urine hung in the air. Her throat muscles contracted and flinched as she tried hold back the urge to vomit.

Their faces were more or less like the double in front of her, listless. Soulless eyes, blue coloured lips. Blood vessels in the white of their eyes were ruptured, pupils dilated. Their limbs twitched and jerked involuntary at their sides. It seemed that they too had various needles in their hands, along with broken liquor bottles and half empty bottles of beer.

Turning her body half away around she found herself corner between the ghastly spectre of herself and the mob of drug/alcohol addicts. In amongst them was a gangly man she never noticed before, his cruel blue eyes peering through the crowd towards her and soon he smiled vulgarly in her direction. It didn't take long for her mind to register that it was 'Bob', the local drug deal that would have regularly brought her and the rest of the users their gear.

He was always dressed impeccably in the best of clothes - dark jeans, stylish shirts and black boots, finished off by a slick, cunning smile. Pushing through the mass of people he closed the gap on her. "Taryn…." again there was that sly smirk. His voice was deep, hoarse in pitch. "You've came back. You missed it haven't you?"

She shook her head and whimpered, taking a step back from him. "No"

"Aw, don't lie!" he spat.

Her eyes narrowed as she studied his eyes, they were blue. But they shouldn't be, they should be green. Defensively she backed away. Knowing who well this was before her. It wasn't Bob her old dealer.

Bob continued and brandished a thin syringe in his right hand. "Users never lose that urge to get high" he inched closer to her and poised the tip of the needle up slightly. "C'mon, you bitch…take a hit!"

A surge of rage soared through her veins as she lashed out with her right foot and kicked the needle from his hand. Catching an escape route she ran past him, but the swarm of addicts swooped forward to block her route out of the alleyway. Their scraggy, scabby hands grasped and grappled with her as she pitifully tried to push and kick them out of her way.

"NO!" she screeched.

Their raucous, low, drugged induced laughter echoed in her ears and she saw the flash of bottles and needles as they slashed out at her arms, chest and stomach area. Though she never felt the tips of the glass or needles as they tore through her clothes into her skin, there was no rush of blood from her flesh.

What was going on…?

"Bring her to me!"

Her head cracked over towards Bob/Freddy as he snatched the syringe from the gravely ground. He tauntingly brought the tip of the needle to the right side of his face, below his eye and dug it into his skin. With a depraved grin he dragged it down his flesh, splitting it opened to reveal the burnt, blackish skin beneath. Taryn struggled and thrashed against the arms that hauled her forward towards him. "Wake up, wake up…" she whispered over and over.

Bob/Freddy yanked the syringe from his skin and raised it high above his head, flashing his rotten jagged teeth at her. "C'mon Taryn…one last hit before you die!"

She screamed as he swung the needle down right into her chest, pushing it straight into her heart…

In her classroom Taryn's piercing scream rang out as her head shot up from her desk. Wild frightened eyes darted around as she grasped her top, massaging the area around her heart.

Several soft sniggers and giggles resounded behind her from her fellow classmates, but it was the stern voice of her teacher that broke the silence. "Miss Whyte, are you okay?"

She ignored him and gathered her bag, leaving the room without a word or explanation. Charging into the empty toilet area she hurried into the far cubicle and closed the door. For a moment she stood facing the door, regulating her breathing until she had calmed herself. Lowering her gaze she quickly pulled off her t-shirt and peered at her chest, particularly around the tender flesh above her heart. It was unblemished, not a prick or stab mark. In fact there was no cut marks or abrasions on her skin at all.

Was it true? Had Freddy lost his ability to hurt people in the dream…?

 **x x x**

Freddy's lips curled upwards into a fiendish grin. Everything was going according to plan. When his apparitions were attacking that bitch Taryn he could sense the confusion that emanated from her. She was perplexed at how she wasn't bleeding or injured. He would let her, let the rest of them fuckers believe that he was weak. Powerless. Lull them into a false sense of security. It was all a ruse on his part, a way of fucking with their minds. If any of the others cunts paid him a visit he would toy with them, attack and maim them. But…not allow them to be harmed, or allow them to bleed even if he did acquire more souls, more strength.

He did love to play tricks on his victims. Minds games were his favourite kind of game.

As for the other ' _dreamers'_ he was visiting over the last several hours, he was conjuring up quite an insatiable fear from them. So much more than he anticipated. Soon, he would claim a few of their sweet, delicious souls. It had been too long since he saw blood staining his talons. It may have been several days, but it was far _too_ long for him.

As for Katherine, he had to keep everything a secret from her until the time was right to tell her. Even though her personality was starting to change towards him, such as the clinginess that she was demonstrating towards him, he knew that he couldn't fully trust her yet.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't test how well he could put his trust in her.

If she slept tonight, he would experiment the level of trust he could put in her. Though would she keep her mouth shut? Just like she was a little girl?

That was the question.

Nevertheless, tonight he would test her resistance and try to tempt her. She was illustrating a certain level of intimacy towards her, by constantly wanting to be near him. But he wanted more than that level of intimacy, he wanted to experience more sexual pleasure with her and deep down he knew that Katherine wanted that too.

He just had to light the fuse and set her desire on fire…

x x x

 **Author's Note** : I wanted to post a new chapter up as soon as I could, so that is why this is a little short in length. The next one will be longer and have more Freddy/Katherine scenes - possibly a sexual scene too. Plus other scenes too. It may take a while to post. So, as I have said before please be patient!

Reviews are my motivation. Please review, new readers are more than welcomed to leave their comments! Thank you!


	7. Dark Temptation

**Chapter 7:** Dark Temptation

Taryn yanked down her top and stared bemusedly at her friends - Kincaid and Joey. They were astounded by her revelation from her dream an hour before. She had skipped her last class and impatiently waited for them to meet her at their usual meeting place, beside the football pitches at the back of the school grounds.

"Are you sure there are no other wounds on you? Any scratches were you can't see?" Joey asked.

"No, I would notice any pain. Believe me, that fucker never hurt me…" she replied quickly, "But I swear I could feel the broken bottles and needles piercing into my skin! I just can't believe that I'm not hurt!"

Kincaid crossed his arm, his dark brown eyes twinkled as an idea entered his mind. "Maybe we should act on this. Attack the bastard!"

"What?!" Taryn shook her head in discord. "No fucking way, not after what he put me through. I'm not going back to sleep"

"But Taryn, Kincaid is right" Joey gently rubbed her back, "If he's lost his powers, then he can't hurt us. We should use this opportunity"

She jerked out of his grasp and soon her limbs began to shake violently. "I c-can't!"

"You never told us what happened in your dream…" Kincaid's voice softened as he considered her response. "Needles…? You said you were attacked with needles?" it dawned on him why she was so jumpy and hesitant about going back to sleep again. That motherfucker had brought up a dark part of her past, her drug use. "It happened in that alley, didn't it?"

Her lips pursed together as she held back a terrified whimper.

"Look, we have to talk to the others about this. If you don't want to go into the dream then you don't have to. I'm sure the others would be willing to take the chance to face him" slowly his hand entangled with hers and gave it a tender squeeze. "Remember, we're all in this together"

Her tension began to ease and she gave a feeble nod and soon they began to meander away from the pitches towards the car park "Okay. Are you guys meeting up with Michael and the others this evening? I really don't feel like heading home, my mom will have another go at me! She thinks I'm using again"

"Why would she say that?" Joey glanced over at her.

"Because of the bags under my eyes. Also, I've lost a little weight. When I'm anxious I can't eat" her free hand slithered into her bag that hung on her hips. With a disappointed look she rummaged inside. "Damn, I need cigarettes. Can we stop at a store so I can get some?"

"You really should quit!" Kincaid continued to hold her hand as they walked across the pitch. Dark clouds rolled across the sky, blocking out the warm glare of the sun as thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Well, it's either me being addicted to smoking or GBH. I much prefer smoking!"

He nodded vigorously and agreed. There was no way he would allow her to go down that dangerous, destructive path again. Before that day he found her in that alley, he had barely spoken to her. There were times when she was still enrolled in school that he had seen her in the corridor, even briefly spoken to her. But that was it. He had a few friends that were acquaintances of her. Actually there were old friends that had cut ties with her when she had fallen into the 'wrong' crowd outside of school and then eventually her drug dealer Bob. She had separated herself from those who had really cared for her and loved her, pushing them away that she ultimately became nasty towards them when her drug addiction took hold. Then no one wanted to help her.

Except for him.

He was the only person who had tried to reach out whenever he saw her about town. It was by pure luck he came across her laying face down in that alley that Saturday afternoon. Perhaps it was fate that he found her in time. He had promised her when she was in rehabilitation that nothing would stop him from taking care of her, that as long as he was around she would never slip into the life of drugs or addiction.

Though, the longer that they battled Krueger then he would continue to use Taryn's detrimental past against her, bringing it up time and again in her nightmares. That was unless they stood up against him. If he was in a weakened state, unable to exploit his powers then they had to take this opportunity. He tugged Taryn's hand and again declared, "I still think we should use this chance to make a stand against that fucker" he saw her eyes widened in terror at this, then reassured. "Don't worry, you don't have to go to sleep. I'll volunteer to go into the dream"

Joey glimpsed anxiously at his friend, then at Taryn. She too was disturbed at this. "No, it's too dangerous-"

"You said so yourself that he never hurt you!" Kincaid gave a nervous smile. "Nothing will happen to me"

"What if he finds out what terrifies you the most?" Joey whispered. "You heard what Katherine said the other week, he uses your fear against you"

"I told you before, I'm not afraid of anything" he said with conviction. But was he being totally honest with Joey or even himself? Deep down in the pit of his stomach there was a notion that something wasn't right in his home. His mother had been acting rather reserved, quiet over the last few months. Ever since she began dating her new boyfriend. He had met him a handful of times and he seemed a nice enough guy, but call it intuition he felt that there was something more to Carter Peterson that met the eye. Due to this he was starting to suffer form bouts of anxiety over what the possibilities or reasons why his mother was acting so timid and quiet.

 **x x x**

There was an animated conversation in the kitchen on the Thompson residence. Taryn had divulged what had occurred in her nightmare a few hours before, while Kincaid propositioned that they should 'make a planned attack' against Freddy. To him it was evident that the madman was weak, no doubt due to his activities in the dream world over the last few days - possessing Michael's body and then erasing parts of Katherine's memories. Why not take the opportunity to strike back? Possibly weaken him further?

"We have to do this, now!" Kincaid eyes glowed with enthusiasm. "The motherfucker is weak, he's lost his ability to hurt us. We can't let this chance pass us by!" he shifted to the right on the sofa and stared at Michael sternly. "You said so yourself, he never hurt you, Kris or Nancy when you fell asleep the other night"

Michael mused his words over silently and gave a slow nod. He was right, Krueger may had depleted his power. But should they take this chance to fight him? Could they? He may have lost his ability to hurt them, kill them, but it didn't mean that he lost his power to manipulate their dreams. Twist and distort it into his own vicious, nightmarish version. The psychological impact he had on Taryn in her nightmare was evident, the girl was sitting shaking and rocking back and forth facing him. Freddy could still hurt them - psychologically.

Sometimes that kind of pain was harder to heal than scars or bruises.

Would it be worth the risk?

He let out a long deep, thoughtful sigh. "I understand your point, but look at the state of Taryn. That fucker has hurt her, psychologically"

Taryn looked up from the carpet and stared grimly at him. "I'll be okay. It was just a shock to be reminded of that… _place_ "

He nodded once, his eyes soon diverted back to Kincaid. As much as he wanted to kill that fucker Freddy too, he had to get through to Kincaid the danger they could all face if they faced Freddy even if he had lost his powers or not, "Look what he's done to Katherine"

"Michael is right in what's he saying"

The started teenagers turned in their seats towards the female voice, Michael's mother. She stood at the entrance to the living room with Donald at her side. "It's what Freddy is good at, he's extremely proficient at it. He's had plenty of practice psychologically abusing Katherine since she was a young girl. But not just that, he was so good at luring the children to him when he kidnapped them"

"But this is different" Kincaid rebuked, not giving in.

"You are right in a way" she sighed forbiddingly. "This time he has access to your thoughts, memories" raising her right hand she pointed at the side of her head, "He's in your mind now. That is quite different from when he was alive and manipulating Katherine. He has the upper hand over all of us. Not just his daughter"

The resolute gleam in the young man's eyes faltered as he absorbed her words. She had more experience with Freddy, had encountered him when she lived here with Michael years before. Perhaps he should take heed of her warning. "I understand. I'm sorry, but I just want that bastard stopped. He's killed too many people over the last few weeks"

Sandra offered a congenial smile in his direction. "It's perfectly understandable. But we will find a way to stop him. Keep positive" she looked at them in turn, "All of you have to be optimistic"

"How's Katherine?" Kristen questioned, changing the subject. "Did you get the opportunity to see her?"

The smile faded from Sandra's lips and she sadly shook her head. "No, I didn't. I'm not sure when I will be allowed to or even _if_ I will be given permission to help counsel her. Dr Simms is adamant that I won't be allowed near her"

Michael interrupted, "But they are considering it? Aren't they?"

"They will, yes" his mother replied. She saw the optimistic expression on his face. It was as though she was his only source of hope in getting to Katherine. Which was true. If she didn't keep her promise and came to Springwood two days ago, then there would have been no possible way of getting in contact with Katherine. She would try with all her vigour, any resource she could find to get to Katherine. Although, she had to be honest with them. More so to Michael. "All of you have to understand, if I do get the chance to counsel her. It doesn't necessarily mean that all of you can see her. Westin Hills like all psychiatric hospitals have specific rules that both patients and visitors must abide by. Visiting times are time limited each day. Sometimes they can be monitored depending on the mental state of the patient"

"What do you mean monitored? Will someone be listening into our conversations? Would there be someone in the room?" Michael demanded, voice tainted with disgust.

His mother nodded sternly. "Yes. That could happen. I just wanted you all to know that. And…" her voice trailed off as she musingly pondered her next words.

Michael saw the muscles on her jaw tighten slightly with worry. "What is it?"

"As you know Michael, Katherine fell asleep last night. You said that Freddy may not have threatened her to go to sleep. So…" she took a deep breath. "We have to assume that Freddy is back to his old tricks of influencing her mind again. He could be putting on the charm again, luring her in as he did when she was a child"

Nancy groaned, "Just like he did before a few weeks ago, when he forced her to sleep or else he would kill someone" her head shook in dismay. "Hopefully she won't be as gullible this time"

There was a small nod from Sandra at her statement. She agreed with the young woman, appreciating the statement. But there was another aspect that had to be considered. There could be underlying side effects from Katherine's prolonged psychosomatic abuse that that was inflicted on her mind. From her own studies of child abuse, the side-effects would not appear until the victim was years older, perhaps a teenager or adult.

It could manifest in the person's own relationship with others, family members, friends. Even their actions and reactions to certain circumstances and situations they found themselves in would be erratic, abnormal. In some instances their lifestyles would be destructive and negative on their mental state of mind, and in turn destroying their relationships with others.

As for disclosing this to Michael and the other Elm Street children, it wouldn't be a wise choice. They would be ask questions, would they be confused? Maybe afraid of contacting Katherine? Wary if there could be any change in her attitude towards them?

For the time being she would keep it quiet. Getting to Katherine was her main focus. At all costs.

The high pitched shrill of the phone broke the silence in the room, in turn startling some of them. Donald strode across the living room to the phone and answered it. He chatted quietly into the receiver, a hint of confusion and then distraught flashed across his face. Muscles on his brow and cheeks tightened. After a few more minutes he muttered 'goodbye' and hung up.

Turning back towards the living room he noticed Nancy lingering behind him. "Everything okay?"

"That was your mother. She's up at the Hospital" his voice was tight, slightly apprehensive.

Nancy sprang to her feet, fearing the worse. "What's wrong? Is mom okay?"

He hushed her with this hands. "Yes, she's fine. She was out with Rebecca McKenzie at the Mall. They had to phone an ambulance for Rebecca's baby girl"

"Is the baby okay?"

"I'm not sure. Your mother never went into detail" the tension of his face never faltered as he crossed the living room. "I'm going up to see what's going on. I'll be back in an hour"

She gave a solemn nod, her thoughts going out to Rebecca and her husband Patrick. They had only recently moved to town in the last six months with their young children. Despite Rebecca and Patrick being in their mid-twenties, Nancy had grown close to them during the summer and found them to be quite amiable, kind and forthcoming.

The door slammed as her father left the house.

Soon, the uneasy silence amongst Nancy and the others, was shattered as the sirens of an ambulance resonated in the quiet street. The vehicle flew pass the window in a flash of red and blue flickering lights, down Elm Street…

 **x x x**

 _ **Westin Hills 10.35pm…**_

Deep brown chocolate eyes stared solemnly out at the barren, darkened gardens. Katherine's slim hands gripped the edge of the windowsill as once more she contemplated on seeping. If she dared to dream, would her father smugly taunt her about who he killed? Perhaps presented to her the body in some sick, twisted display of blood and severed flesh? Like it was some sort of work of art?

It was the last thing she fucking wanted. To see a dead decimated body, especially one that belonged to her new friends or particularly her boyfriend, Michael.

But again that febrile desire to be close to him would not go away. No matter how had she tried to brush it aside or push it to the back of her mind. Her hands were even shaking with anticipation at the meagre thought of being in close proximity to him.

A sensation that she had never experienced in all her life. When she was young, there was this eccentric clinginess that she exhibited towards him. But that was mainly due to their constant, close bond during her childhood. Also, how she isolated herself form the other children.

This was something completely distinctive and different than she could comprehend. Was everything that she had encountered and endured as a child be making her feel this way towards her father…?

Needy.

Even in a way, possessive towards him?

She rested the crown of her head against the pane glass and sighed, her breath fogging up the glass. Lifting her right hand she lazily trailed her four fingers through the foggy glass, creating four long streaks. Her lips curled upwards in an amused smirk then it quickly disappeared as a reflection in the window caught her eye.

Swirling around she saw one of the nurses lingering in the doorway, a folded newspaper tucked under her right arm. "Hi, here is the news paper you requested. Sorry for the wait" she looked at her watch then back towards Katherine. "It's lights out in fifteen minutes. Dr Samson will making their round to make sure that you are in your bed"

Katherine gave a curt nod and wandered towards the nurse, taking the evening edition of the newspaper from her. "Thanks" she mumbled and without another glance at the girl she slithered onto her bed, folding the paper out neatly in front of her.

The nurse closed the door, leaving Katherine sitting alone in her room. Her brooding, sharp gaze concentrated on the front page of the paper. Trying to discern any indication of any strange deaths or suicides in the last 24 hours. The articles were rather tedious, nothing of major interest or concern.

Basically the local mayor elections, news of prospective jobs being brought into the Town. Possibility of a second Springwood Mall being created in the next year, the expanding of the High School to assist in the high demand of school places. Nothing of deaths of accidents. Not exactly what she was hoping to see, but then again that was good news? Wasn't it?

But then her father wouldn't say those words for nothing, would he? Maybe he had killed someone, maimed them and the news hadn't filtered through to the local media yet.

What if he was killing someone as she was reading this stupid fucking paper?

Her stomach lurched at the thought and she swiftly folded away the paper onto the side chest of drawers. She manoeuvred her legs upwards and slide them under the blankets, what else was there to do than sleep and find out exactly what her father was up to…

 **x x x**

The metallic screech of steel upon steel greeted Katherine as her eyes snapped opened. She found herself standing perched high on a cat walk, suspended at least twenty feet above the various, vast rusty, old boilers and furnaces in the dark depths below. Her brown hair was steadily becoming damp with sweat from the immense heat that penetrated her skin. Beads of sweat dribbled from her skin pores, down her brow and arms.

She ignored the unrelenting thought of water and cool air to the back of her mind as she took a small cautious step towards the railing. Her slim fingers curled around the dark metal tightly as she peered down below.

A mass of thick smoke distorted her view. It floated just mere metres below the bottom of the catwalk, swirling and twisting in the air. Her eyes slowly roamed to her right down the darkened passageway. Seconds passed. Nothing happened. Not a scream or cry for help.

Just the unremitting rumblings and groans of the metalitc machines that surrounded her. She scowled and averted her eyes back down to the left, leaning over the railing a few more inches…

 _Screech_ …

Her body jerked back instinctively and she looked to her right then left, expecting her father to appear. The catwalk was empty, apart from herself. Again the irritating metallic screech reverberated from all around her, particularly from the corridor below.

Taking a swift step towards the barrier again her head swooped down towards a shrouded body that was running within the smoke below. From her height and the density of the steam she was uncertain as to who it was, whether they were female or male. Neither mind what they were wearing or their hair colour.

Their frantic, wheezing hovered upwards towards her through the hot air. As the individual cried out another ear-splitting screech echoed from behind the person. Katherine cursed to herself, unable to discern if it was a female or male's voice who was calling for help. Was her father deliberately trying to keep the person's identity from her?

To her right Katherine saw another shadow stalking amongst the barren, metal corridor and could see the faint outline of her father's fedora hat. His right hand was extended to his right, the tips of his claw slithering across the steel walls as he went. Pushing differentiating amounts of pressures on the blades, making short sharp screeches every now and then. In between his sadistic, cruel laughter.

Surprising herself she called out to him. "Dad!"

He fleetingly glanced up to her and gave her a twisted, sly smirk, then soon focused his attention on the matter at hand.

His prey.

Katherine snarled with rage, again disgusted at being ignored by him and without another thought she ran down the walkway to her left. There was a staircase in this direction, it was like all those times he brought her here as a child. Showing her every corridor, every hallway, walkway was invading her unconscious. She knew how to get down to the depths below. But would she make it on time?

Coming to an intersection of catwalks she turned to the right and rushed down towards a small set of steps. She staggered down them and glanced quickly over the edge of the railing, once more unable to distinguish the individual her father was stalking. The steam seemed to become more opaque. It was even beginning to distort her own view ahead. Prudently she slowed her pace and clenched the railing at either side of her. Her hands glided along the metal as she hesitantly moved forward, examining the misty view in front.

Dark shapes moved back and forth of varying sizes. It didn't take long for her to recognise that they were children, running to and fro. Giggling and laughing as they played a light-hearted game of tag. They zigzagged in amongst each other as if they were playing tag in the monstrous metal catwalks.

After a few moments they began to hum, then melodiously sing that disturbing, jump rope song.

' _One, two Freddy's coming for you…'_

Katherine stared intently at them, letting the song take her. Her mind wandered as she lost herself in the soft, rhythmic lyrics of the song. Her dark brown eyes darkened in colour, as she too began to chant the song to herself ever so quietly as a wild grin spread across her dry lips. It was though she was unable of control herself…

As the jump rope song ended, the children dissipated into thin air as they ran. Katherine shook her head, breaking out of her strange trance, becoming afraid and perplexed as to the reasons why she was singing along with the children? Was she really losing her mind?

She ceased her movements, her muscles along her arms and neck tensing as she sensed a presence. But something else was amiss, gone was the metal grating below her bare feet. In its place was hard, wet concrete. Looking around wildly she discovered herself to be down in the corridor her father was pursuing his victim, whoever they may be.

Did her father reposition herself, move her without her knowing to the corridor below? Nonetheless, it suited her. Springing into a dash she followed the loud insane cackling of her father into the next interconnecting passageway. To her disappointment another copious layer of steam warped her sight in front of her.

She slowed to a nervous stop, her eyes squinted sharply as she scrutinized the soft red glow in the midst of the steam. A lanky figure shifted, in the shadows, then stood in front of was someone. Yet again, she was unable to discern who it was. Her legs suddenly grew rigid as she heard the grunt and snarls of her father as he held his victim against the steel wall.

Her bottom lip dropped opened as she tried to call out, but the words were lodged in her throat. The terror of who it could be caused her lose her ability to speak. There was one last malevolent laugh she saw him raised his right arm, then struck a deadly blow at his victim.

Katherine jumped back as a blast of hot steam spurted out from a cracked pipe to her left, blocking out whoever had uttered a loud piercing roar of excruciating pain. She herself too screamed out, though in deep frustration. Why was he insisting on keeping his kill from her? Why was he being so secretive? Was it a way of inflicting psychological torment on her? Make her sick with worry as to who he had killed out of the others?

Why was he doing this to her?

Her eyes narrowed, peering at his shadow in the mist that was now dragging a limp body into another corridor. Deep moans and groans of pain echoed down the passageway towards her. Slowly, she began to venture forward though a frown soon graced her face. A wet substance coated her bare feet, making her cringe in repulsion. But that wasn't all. As she tried to lift her foot from the ground it seemed to slack, sluggishly in its movements. She glanced down at the ground seeing dark, reddish liquid on the metal ground.

It surrounded her feet, stretching onwards down the corridor in front of her. She grunted and muttered to herself as she mustered to lift her feet, to move forward.

The skin on her feet were soon encrusted with the gooey red liquid, it pulled her feet back down to the ground. She screamed out in annoyance and yanked her right leg upwards, trying to rip the substance away from her foot. But instead she only caused herself to fall forward onto her hands. "Fuck!"

A humorous chortle resounded from around the next corner where her father had disappeared to. He was watching her every move and she knew it. Pulling her palms from the ground her eyes widened in horror, then disgust at the thin red remains of human tissue and veins that was smeared in blood.

She shrieked, pushing in pitiful vain at the floor in an attempt to free herself from her situation. "Damn it!" she hissed and then cursed again. "For fuck sake!"

"Tut, tut!" came a disappointed growl. "Watch your mouth sweetheart"

Katherine snarled quietly and lethargically began to crawl forward, managing to move forward barely a few inches. Her once pristine white nightdress was marred with the vestiges of the bloodied veins, muscled tissue and blood. After a few more minutes of crawling she discovered that the gory substance was no longer coating the ground.

She could finally stand and freely move her body without any resistance.

Catching her breath Katherine took a brief moment to compose herself and sprinted down the passageway into the next corridor where her father waited with a cunning grin at an opened furnace. Her eyes scoured the area in and around him, there was no body visible or human remains. But it was apparent that he had killed someone, the blood that stained his claw was evidence.

Freddy licked his lips in a lewd fashion then finally greeted her. "Hi, honey. You missed the show!"

Her hands clenched together at her sides in fury. "Look at the state of me!" she nodded at her stained nightdress. "Why did you do that? Huh? Why did you not want me to see who you killed?

He chuckled naughtily at her. "I don't want to spoil the surprise" his callous blue eyes roamed over he bloodied dress. "And if you aren't happy with the mess on your nightdress, then you can easily take your nightdress off!"

"I don't think so!" she snapped and marched towards him. Her gaze turned towards the furnace, expecting to see the charred remains of this victim. But there was nothing but a frayed, burnt garment laying inside. "So, who did you kill?"

Slowly he brought the tips of his crimson stained blades to his opened mouth and languidly licked them clean. His penetrating gaze never strayed from hers. "I ain't telling baby girl"

Katherine's frowned in disappointment. Her eyes were fixated on his slow deliberate actions. Becoming strangely captivated by it, how easily he could glide his tongue along the smooth blades without cutting his tongue. Though it was something more than that, the image of his tongue gliding out and sliding along something else was invading her mind.

The thought of him gliding his tongue along her skin, her neck, more so the inside of her thigh was starting to become more _alluring_ …

Shaking her head she pushed those dark, perverse thoughts out of her mind. Why in god's name was she pondering such depraved, sick deliberations?

"I know you're _tempted_ , Katherine" Freddy said with a vicious smirk. He had easily read her mind seconds before, and what he noticed was intriguing. Just like he always knew there was a twisted sick of her persona that had deep, sexual cravings. Just like he did. She wanted him just as much he wanted her.

It was time to tempt her a little.

Looking at her closely, he noticed her eyes had narrowed. The muscles around her lips had constricted as he sneered at him with suspicion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Now, c'mon…" he closed the gap between them, but she defensively moved back. A steel wall now stood behind her, blocking her in. She jumped as her back collided with the steel. Freddy raised his arms and places the palm of his claw and scorched left hand at either side of her head. "I know what you thinking of. I saw the image that you were thinking of"

She glowered at him and remained calm. Ignoring the burning craving that was stirring within her. Straightening her back she stood her ground. "It means nothing"

A rapturous cackle resounded from him as he leaned forward, tucking a few strands of her brown hair behind her right ear as his lips swiftly brushed by them. "I think it means _something_ , don't you? This temptation will be too strong for you to resist. So, why don't you give in now?"

A lump form in her throat as his mouth slightly parted and he indolently licked the bottom of her earlobe to the top. Katherine let out a stifled moan and whimpered as he began to nip and nibble at the rim of her ear, then with a snarl his lips moved down towards the crook of her throat. Above her collarbone and instantly began to suck, nibble and lick at her tender flesh.

She moaned again, more deeply and loudly then nervously grabbed the rough, tatty red and green material of his sweater. "This isn't r-right…." her voice faltered.

Freddy chuckled against her skin and withdrew his head from the nook of her neck. "Give me one good reason!"

Tears began to dampened her cheeks as she gathered her confused thoughts. "Because you're my father"

He gave a wolfish grin. "That only makes it more special. You've missed me, haven't you? You said so yourself!"

"Yes, I have missed you daddy…" she nodded vigorously. "I want us to be close again, but…not l-like this!"

The grin remained on his face, growing wider into a vicious smile as he said darkly. "Little liar. You _want_ this. You want me to make you feel special"

Snapping her eyes closed she held back a sob. Somehow deep down inside of her, she knew that he was right. It was wrong, immoral and she knew it. Then why did she want it so much? Had her childhood fucked up her mind so much over the last several weeks that she was contemplating on letting him perform sexual acts on her? Was this longing too strong to oppose? To push aside?

There was a high screech of metal upon metal to the left of her face, that made her yelp in fright and jolt her eyes opened. The points of his steel talons tapped lightly on his chest as he waited for her response. "Tell me, do you want me to make you feel special?"

Lazily she dropped her hands to her sides and with a simple, short nod of her head she made her decision. A moment passed before Freddy brought two blades to the top of her stained nightdress and fluently tore down the middle, tearing the fabric in two. The soft red glow from the furnace shed light on her heaving chest that was encased in a simple cotton sports bra. She felt the textile being discarded from her shaking body and she waited for his next course of action. He positioned his right leg in between hers and roughly pushed them part and with a wicked grin he tugged her pants down with his scarred fingers.

Her skin quickly broke out into goose-bumps and she whimpered as the hot air from the corridor washed over her core, then soon a scarred hand was upon her. Massaging her sluggishly, in a circular motion. Her head lulled backwards, resting on the wall behind her. Before long Freddy closed the gap between their mouths, "Like this, don't ya?"

She disregarded his question and tried to look away to the left, but he growled in rage and grabbed her chin, to jerk her back to face him. "Don't look away" his black pupils glowed red in ire. "Answer me. You like…" he inserted a finger into her ever so slowly. "don't you?"

"Mmm…" she moaned loudly at the sudden intrusion. Surprised at how aroused he was making her feel within a matter of seconds. "y-yes"

He chortled mischievously and enthusiastically licked his lips, before locking his mouth onto her in a hungry, ravenous kiss. It took a matter of seconds before she returned the kiss, lost in the passion of what was happening.

It was at this moment she knew that she was losing her mind…

Freddy brought his claw to her left breast, kneading it softly as he slide another digit into her core. He smoothly plunged them in and out, picking up his speed as the seconds passed by. Breaking the heated kiss she moaned intensely as he drove his fingers into her deeper than before.

Her hands tightly gripped his sweater again as she cried out in fervour as he flicked his thumb over her hardened bud. Averting her passionate gaze towards his, she saw the pleased smirk that graced across his burnt face. It was as though he was enjoying the sight of her acting this way, reacting to his touch.

As though he had this all planned.

Maybe he did, but at this moment she didn't give a fuck.

She just wanted him to continue his ministrations upon her centre.

Unexpectedly she tugged him closer to her, and reached down with her right hand to tug at his belt. Trying to unbuckle it. Freddy chuckled lightly, "And what do you think you're doing?"

Her eyes darted from his to his belt with urgency. More than that, with desire. "P-please…."

He pondered silently. Should he give into her demands? As much as he longed to fuck her again, it would be on his terms. Not hers. He would be in control, he would decided when that happened. It would not be tonight. A sly smirk crossed his lips as he leaned forward, knowing that she expecting him to say ' _yes'_. Seeing her eyes amplify in anticipation he soon shattered her hopes. "No, not tonight"

Katherine's lips curled downwards in disenchantment, then it was soon replaced by rage as she bared her teeth in a sneer. He laughed at her, mocking her as he crashed his lips upon hers once more. Roughly prying her lips parted with his own as his long serpent like tongue slide in to ravage and rape her mouth. She groaned against his mouth and moaned loudly into this mouth as the speed of his thumb against her sensitive bud increased, in line with the plunging of his fingers into her slick, wet core.

Tearing his lips from hers he panted as he heard a longing, immersed moan came from her throat. Her eyes were glazed, lost in the pleasure that was overpowering her. Her fingers curled into his fabric as she felt a deep, tingling sensation from her loins. It spread like wild-fire to every nerve, every sensitive spot in her body. Her eyes fluttered, nearly rolling into the back of her head as she cried out in a fit of ecstasy, as her orgasm overpowered her and her tight walls clamped around his scarred fingers.

Flashing her a victorious grin she lazily rested her head on his chest, catching her breath as she came down from her sexual high. Raising his clawed glove he gently stroked her matted, sweaty hair and after what seemed like an eternity to her he pushed her head back against the wall.

"I told you that I would make you feel special, princess" he said with a twisted smile.

Her eyes focused on his. Noticing the darkness that tainted them. The immorality that clouded them was starting to permeate and stain her soul. And there was nothing she could do about it.

x x x

 **Author's Note:** Apologies for the wait. As you can see, Katherine's mind-set is starting to change. As with most cases of child abuse there are consequences later on in the victims life - their mind, the relationships they form may be unhealthy or eccentric. You will hopefully see more evidence of this as her personality changes. She will though be more feisty than in the old sequels.

There will be further explicit scenes in the chapters to come.

Please review thanks!


	8. Feeling of Lonliness

**Author's Note:**

Happy New Year everyone! Apologies for the long wait on the chapter. I barely have any time to myself - I'm busy with work, social life, family life, my running club...etc. I wanted this chapter to be longer, but it would have taken forever to post the chapter. So the ending was a bit rushed. The next chapter may take a while to write/post, so please bare with me. Thank you.

 **Chapter 8:** Feeling of Loneliness

Dark brown eyes snapped opened as Katherine sat up in her bed. Her hands gripped the edge of her blanket, as she gathered her breath. An involuntary shiver ran over her skin as she thought back to the disturbing, perverse events from her dream. She had lost control of her senses. How could she allow him to do that to her? Pleasure her. It was fucking twisted. Maybe her mind was becoming depraved and corrupt as his.

But perhaps it was the momentary lost of senses, of her moral code that caused her to act that way. Next time she would resist his advances. For the sake of her sanity she had to.

Her pensive teary eyes glanced down beneath the covers, seeing that the fabric of her night dress was torn down the middle and her pants were tugged down towards her knees. Thankfully, there was none of that bloodied residue coating her torn night-garment.

It may not have been anyone's blood, possibly an idea her father came up with to disrupt her. Keep her at bay from finding out who he was killing. Her father wasn't very forthcoming when she questioned him about who he murdered. He had woken her up mere minutes after her sexual encounter with him, no doubt wanting to keep her on edge and suspicious as to who he had murdered. It had to be one of the others, who else would it be?

Once more her skin broke into goose-bumps as more chills slithered across her body. Throwing off her bedclothes she slid the torn nightdress from her figure and folded the two pieces into neat bundles. There had to be a way of discarding the garments. It would be stupid to leave them in the room's bin as the orderlies would question why her nightdress was being thrown out. The staff were quite quizzical and prying.

She stood from the bed and saw the piece of luggage that had contained her clothes. Walking over towards it she shoved the tattered material inside and zipped it up, before pushing it under her bed.

Her eyes surveyed the dimly lit room, the only source of light was the hazy orange glow of the sun rising in the distance outside. It was nearing 5.40am. It was useless going back to sleep as her father would probably push her out of the dream, awakening her again. It was like a funny game to him, keeping her mind on edge and wary of who he had claimed as his latest victim.

Well, it wasn't amusing to her. Not in the slightest.

Turning towards the small chest of drawers next to the bed, she pulled out the top drawer and took out a pair of dark navy jogging bottoms and simple white t-shirt. There wasn't much variety of clothes that the Nurse had packed for her. Perhaps she should request for more of her clothes to be brought to the Hospital. There was no chance of anyone visiting her was there. Not a chance in hell.

As she started to shut the drawer she noticed a silver photo-frame tucked in between a folded shirt. It then occurred to her that the Nurse must have placed a photo of her and Michael in her bag from her dormitory. Perhaps to cheers her up.

She gripped the frame and hauled it from the drawer, turning it over to stare vacantly at her and Michael. It was from their Prom months before, standing in front of the navy backdrop with yellow glitter. Their merry, smiling faces stared at the camera without a care in the world.

Slumping despondently onto the bed, Katherine's shoulders slouched forward as her hands tightened around the frame. Her fingertips on her right hand trailed lightly over the glass, along the edge until it traced the outline of Michael's face. A scowl suddenly formed across her face as she placed the picture on the bed. Why was he not visiting her? Did he not care for her anymore? They were meant to be in love, weren't they?

Could it be that his stance towards her had changed? Was that the reason he wasn't visiting her?

Again a forlorn frown graced her face as she sat back on the bed, tucking her legs under her arms. Her eyes gloomily stared at the photo. As each hour and each day passed by, the feeling of being abandoned by him and the others was growing more potent. It was becoming more apparent to her that they possibly didn't care for her at all…

 **9.20am…**

The strong, lean frame of Max meandered down the corridor. Smiling and waving at his fellow staff members as he started his shift, another long twelve hours of labour. He peeked into a bedroom to his left, seeing that it was vacant. He knew that most of the patients on the ward would be present in the canteen. Very rarely did the patients missed meals. It was a habit of his to scour each bedroom, to check that everyone had visited the canteen for their morning meal. He was about to turn back the way he came when a blond haired female nurse trotted up to him, a wary look adorning her face. "Morning Max"

"Morning Pauline. Is everything okay?" he looked at her expectantly.

"I can't seem to persuade that new girl to go to the canteen" she gestured over her shoulder with a nod of her head, down at the far bedroom on the left. "Katherine Krueger, I think that's what you call her. She won't move from her bed. I've been trying to talk to her for the last twenty minutes"

He sighed softly. "Okay, I'll talk to her. I think Dr Simms wants to talk to staff down at the staff room. She wants to keep us updated with the new influx of patients coming in. We've got at least half a dozen new patients coming in this evening. Tell her I'll be down as soon as I can"

"No problem. Thanks" the nurse smiled graciously at him, then went on her way.

Without wasting another second, Max marched down towards Katherine's room and peered around the door frame inside. He found her sitting like a statue on the bed, legs tucked tightly under her arms. Her fingers coiled tightly around her knees, the knuckles turning white at how taut her grip was. Her dark brown eyes stared straight ahead at the far wall. Unblinking, her face emotionless. She looked lost.

Max took a step into the doorway and softly cleared her throat to try and grab her attention.

The girl didn't flinch.

He advanced towards her, slowly and prudently. It was wise to approach patients in this motionless state as calmly and quietly as possible. He ceased two feet from the side of her bed and whispered, "Katherine. Are you okay?"

Again barely a flicker of movement. Her brown eyes were affixed on the wall facing her. A few seconds went by until he took another prudent step towards her and once more whispered. "Katherine, it's me. It's Max"

Lethargically her head veered to the right, listless eyes glaring at him. A single tear then escaped her right eye, trailing down her pale skin. Her voice was low, barely audible to him. "I need to see the paper"

"What? Why?" he watched as she slowly twisted on the mattress towards him.

"I just need to see it" Katherine begged softly, "Please"

Max took a few last steps towards the bed and sat at her side. "Firstly, promise me you will go down to the canteen. You need some food, keep your strength up. You have a long day ahead of you. Dr Simms has another session with you after 11am"

The air was suddenly pierced by her amused, bitter laughter. "Great!" the young woman sneered, eyes gleaming with contempt at the thought of being in the same room as her again. "This is all I need!"

"It won't take long" he gently placed a warm right hand on her shoulder, "I understand that not many of the patients in here like her. But she does have your best interests at heart"

"I doubt that" she mumbled harshly and averted her gaze towards the floor despondently. There was nothing that would cheer up her sullen mood.

"Listen, I know that you're probably feeling lonely in here. But I'm sure you'll get some visitors today-"

Katherine's head whipped up, the corner of her lips curled into a sneer. "Now that's a load of shit. Visitors? No one has came to visit me in the last few days. Why would they start now?" her voice faltered off as she took a shuddering breath. The next words floated from her mouth in a soft murmur. "They're probably dead"

He leaned forward, not believing his ears. "What did you say?"

"Nothing" her head shook back and forth, dismissing his question. "Can you get me that paper? Please?"

Rising to his feet he gave a quick nod. "But only if you come with me to the canteen"

Letting her feet uncurl from under her legs she placed her feet on the ground and stood up beside him. "Okay, I will. Just get me the Springwood Gazette"

 **x x x**

The crisp pages of the Springwood Gazette were crumpled together in aggravation as Katherine finished browsing the newspaper. To her dismay and annoyance there was no evidence of any deaths, well none that grabbed her attention. Michael's name nor any of the other's names were mentioned. But her father had to have killed someone? Could they be dead and their bodies have not been discovered yet? There was so many fucking questions she had and no way for them to be answered. Her father was not going to tell her who he killed, was he?

She took a fleeting glance at her empty plate, then pushed it away to the side. Her eyes glimpsed at the clock at the far end of the canteen. It was now 10.30am. Nearly time for another pointless therapy sessions with that cow Dr Simms, who was pretending to care for her. Spouting fake words of kindness. It was false words to her. Meaningless.

No one cared for her.

It was becoming apparent that it was only _him_ who did care for her and who ever would _._

As for Michael, if he was alive he wasn't even bothering to show up at the hospital. Even attempting to get into the hospital. Oh, he did when she was first admitted here. But there wasn't any further effort since then.

Nothing.

Gritting her teeth together she swiftly rose to her feet and with a disgruntled scowl, marched out of the canteen and back towards the corridor where her room was. As she briskly walked by one of the therapy rooms a voice called out, catching her attention.

"Miss Krueger"

She stopped, another infuriated scowl stretched across her lips once again as she turned to face Dr Simms. The older woman stood a few feet behind her, eyes glaring at her sternly. Katherine sighed and returned her unyielding stare. Her voice was simmering with disdain. "Yes?"

Simms took a few steps towards the girl. "Would you please accompany me to the medical room?"

"What for?" she asked suspiciously.

"I want to check your lacerations and check your weight. As I have briefly mentioned to you before, we have to constantly check your wounds. Make sure they are healing well"

Katherine defiantly crossed her arms, "They're fine" she turned to walk, "I'm going to my room"

Dr Simms called out, not at Katherine but towards an nearby male orderly. "David. If you please stop her"

A tall, brown haired man quickly stepped in Katherine's way, blocking her path. Her brown eyes narrowed in fury at his actions and she sneered at him. "Move out of my way"

"No, you have to follow Dr Simms instructions" he gently took her right arm and tugged her back down the corridor.

Her legs were sluggish, barely responsive as she was half-dragged down towards the medical sideward. Dr Simms walked a few feet ahead of them, glancing back at her with a grim, stony stare. Not impressed by Katherine's lack of co-operation. Shaking her head she advanced towards the second last door on their right and opened it, then stepped aside to allow Katherine to be escorted into the room.

As she passed Katherine threw a irritated glare in her direction.

Dr Simms rolled her eyes in dismay, having seen this kind of behaviour time and time again. Patients that were flippant and stubborn in not obeying the hospital rules was quite common. It wasn't something that she liked or would tolerate.

After thanking the male orderly Dr Simms closed the door as she entered the medical room. Stood at the side counter was a young female nurse, ready for any instructions that would be given her way. Pulling her gaze away from the blond haired nurse Simms moved towards Katherine as she lingered beside a bed, her head was bowed. Long veil of brown hair shielded her face as she glowered at her feet. Simms knew that the girl was angry at being ushered down the hallway in the manner that she was.

"Miss Krueger, would you please sit on the bed. I'd like to take your blood pressure" she asked softly. "I understand that you were not happy with the way you were brought down to this room. But as I have said to you before, there are rules you must abide by. If I tell you to do something or to go somewhere you must comply with my request"

Slowly, Katherine lifted her head and spun away, to quickly sit on the edge of the bed. Her fingers curled tightly around the edge of the mattress, yet still she did not direct her eyes towards Dr Simms. Her voice was strict, harsh. "Just do what you need to do. I want to back to my room as soon as possible"

"Mmm…" Simms murmured quietly, and went about the brief medical check up. "The Nurses and Orderlies have mentioned that you have been sleeping quite a lot over the last few days since you've been here"

Katherine shrugged casually in response.

Not satisfied with the girl's reply Simms stepped in front of her. "Please answer me. Is there any particular reason why you are sleeping so much? One of the nurses caught you having a nap the other morning"

"I was tired" Katherine answered, her utilitarian eyes burned into hers. "Nothing wrong with that, is _there_?"

"No" Simms slowly rolled up Katherine's left sleeve, then gestured for the nurse to hand her a stethoscope and then the sphygmomanometer. Slowly, she wrapped the navy cuff around the upper area of Katherine's arm tightly over the head of the stethoscope that was placed in the joint of her arm that connected the lower and upper segments. Katherine stared distantly at her arm as Simms began to pump the cuff, easing air into the fabric until it tightened around her flesh. After a few moments Simms released her hand on the pump, then quickly noted down the blood pressure measurements on a clipboard. "Your blood pressure is normal"

The girl lifted her head towards her, though didn't speak.

Sighing disappointedly Simms took her left arm and began to inspect her scars. Her right hand roamed lightly over the lacerations, the redness was starting to fade in colour. "Is there any irritation?"

Katherine's eyes flickered to her arm, where it lingered for a few seconds then watched as Simms gently applied a white creamy residue to each scar. "Katherine, please speak to me. Has your scars been irritating you? Are they itchy or sore?"

Gradually Katherine pulled her vacant, lost gaze from her arm towards Simms aging face. Blinking once her voice was low and bitter as she replied. "No, the only thing that is irritating me is _you_ "

Simms crossed her arms in annoyance. Then she calmly took a deep breath, as usual she had heard this kind of remarks from patients in the past. Though this time the steely, ruthless glare that Katherine was throwing in her direction was unnerving her. Those brown eyes for a few seconds looked like black holes. Complete darkness. Pushing that thought away Simms cleared her throat. "I understand that you are aggravated at being in Westin Hills, but as I have said before it is in your best interests for you to stay here. You are mentally ill, you need help"

Katherine mumbled incoherently and averted her passive gaze towards her lap, not uttering another word as the Doctor finished the brief medical. Checking her weight, her heart rate on an ECG machine and checking her bloods. After placing the small capsule of her blood in a small plastic container labelled with her name, Simms turned towards the girl and gave a warm smile, asking. "Would you please take off your t-shirt? I want to inspect your wounds on your back"

There was a moment when Katherine refrained from responding, her eyes stared blankly at Simms. Dark brown orbs glaring at grey-ish blues ones. As Simms lips began to part to speak again, Katherine gradually began to rise to her feet and discard the t-shirt from her slim frame, then with one last icy glare she turned around so that her back was facing Simms.

The doctor took a step forward and scrutinized the long, jagged pinkish whip marks. They zigzagged and crossed each other. To her satisfaction it appeared that the abrasions were healing well. Still it was important to keep the scars clean. "Miss Krueger, I would like you to come to here each morning for the next few days so that one of the nurses can apply anti-sceptic cream to keep your wounds clean. So that there is no risk of infection"

Twisting her head over her left shoulder Katherine simply asked, "Can I see them?"

"I don't think that is a w-"

"I _want_ to see them" the girl snapped abruptly, "I know that there was photos taken of my injuries. Do you have them?"

"Yes, but I don't have them at hand at present" Simms eyes narrowed in bewilderment at the young woman's bizarre request. "Why do you wish to see them?"

"I want to see what's happened to my body" Katherine was telling the truth to a certain degree, she wanted to know what _he_ had done to her. How he had physically changed her body over the last week or two. What scars he had left on her.

"I will get the photos and show them to you at our therapy session" Simms explained. "Firstly, let's get this" she gestured towards a small white tub in her left hand. "on your wounds. Then we can head down to the therapy room. If you wish we can discuss your wounds, what has happened to you over the last few weeks? Is that the reason why you want to see them?"

Her lips remained tightly pursed together, not replying.

Simms sighed softly and without another word gently smeared the cool cream on Katherine's back. A low 'gasp' left her lips at the sudden coldness on her marred flesh.

After a few silent awkward minutes, Simms broke the silence. "Our session today will only last forty-five minutes. Unfortunately, my time with you from now on will be limited. I'm on a tight schedule over the next week or so"

Katherine gave a quiet curt nod. Understanding that Simms meant, there was quite a number of new faces in the canteen that morning. Although she may have kept her head down and focused on the Springwood Gazette, that didn't mean that she never noticed the additional patients that where there. There were whispers among the orderlies that these were the 'patients' from Fairview Hospital. It was apparent that any spare time that Simms had would now be occupied by the new arrivals. Perhaps that was good news for Katherine. The less she saw of Simms the better…

The door slammed behind Simms as her and Katherine entered the therapy room. Katherine sluggishly lowered herself into her seat and began to tuck her knees under her arms. Her brown eyes rested on the table between them. For a brief moment there was silence until the rustle of papers and then several coloured photos were placed on the table.

Katherine sat forward in her seat, her right arm stretching forward to grab one of the photos. It revealed the middle of her back, disfigured by long, jagged lash marks. Deep reddish wounds that were bleeding profusely, judged by the trails of blood that stained her skin.

"These were taken when you were first admitted to Springwood General. At the time you were unconscious" Simms watched as Katherine lifted two more photos, scrutinizing them quickly then set them back down on the table.

"Do you want to talk about it Katherine? Do you remember who attacked you that night?" Simms enquired. Her gaze centred on Katherine's face as the girl buried her face to the side against her knees, her vacant stare set upon the far wall.

For the next few minutes Simms gently endeavoured to question Katherine about the ' _attack'_ at the dormitory, and each time there was no response. Changing the subject Simms noticed that there was a soft, sniffling sound emanating from the girl. She leaned forward in her seat, eyes focusing through the matted brown locks surrounding the left side of Katherine's face. The girl shifted on her seat, twisting her head back straight. Her attention was still not directed at Simms, but the door behind her.

"Katherine, why are you crying?"

Raising her right hand she wiped idly at her flushed face. Not a word was uttered in reply. Thoughts and emotions, crashed and collided in her mind. Each minute that went by, each hour that passed showed that she really was alone. As much as she tried to focus on other things, her mindset was still wandering back towards Michael and the others. They had abandoned her, it was becoming more of a thought but more of a realisation.

To her it was more a fact. They had deserted her.

"I understand that the last few days have been strange, well actually they have been daunting for you" Simms interlinked her hands, giving the girl a soft smile. "But don't worry, you are in the best place. You may feel alone…"

Her voice trailed off as she saw Katherine's lips tremble, moving slightly. "Did you say something?"

Katherine's dark brown eyes pulled towards hers. The normal icy glare was gone, a slight smirk tainted her mouth as she mumbled inaudibly. "I'm not alone…I've got him"

"Him?" Simms attention perked.

"Yes, I've got him…" Katherine murmured once more. Those dark brown eyes of hers rolled downwards to her hands, where they stayed. The words 'I've got him' replayed over and over in her confused mind. Why she should think that she was alone, forsaken? When she really did have someone, her father.

But if her father had killed them over the last few days, then would she be able to forgive him? Allow him back into her life and actually have a relationship with him? She did love him, that would always be. Nevertheless, she despised his murderous, sadistic ways. However, that was who he was. He had always been this way and even as a little girl she knew he was killing the other children, her own friends and her love for him didn't wane or wither away.

Blood was thicker than water, as the saying goes.

Katherine could hear Simms old, gravely voice chirping away. Asking questions, but receiving no reply from her. Why should she waste her breath responding to this vile woman? She was of no concern to her.

A breathless, aggrieved grumble came from Simms as she shook her head. It was futile, the last thirty minutes was squandered, wasted. "I think we should call it a day. I can see you are not in a forthcoming, talkative mood. I hope you will be tomorrow"

Katherine's gaze flicked upwards as she saw Simms rise to her feet, gathering her notes and photos as she did so. "I'll get Max to escort you back to your room"

Sluggishly, Katherine un-tucked her legs from under her arms and staggered to her feet, a little too eagerly and walked briskly towards the door.

The door suddenly opened and there stood Max with a friendly smile, "Woah, hold up girl!"

She flashed him a genuine apologetic smile and pursed him down the hallway. He took a fleeting glance over his shoulder, making sure Simms was out of sight. "So, how was your session?"

"Exciting!" she replied dryly.

He rolled his eyes and laughed at her sarcasm. "Don't worry, you'll get out of here soon enough"

Katherine nodded silently, hoping he was right. And perhaps her father could help her…

 **Later that afternoon…2pm.**

"I've got a surprise for you"

Katherine twisted around in her chair towards the sound of Max's voice. Despite having a good association with him over the last few days, there was still a feeling of vigilance that stemmed from her. Her eyes slithered over his face with prudence, "What do you mean?"

"Come with me" he gesticulated with his hand towards the corridor. "You'll be happy. I know it"

Throwing her magazine on the bed she trudged begrudgingly after him. She had hoped to be left alone for the majority of the day. Isolation was starting to become normal for her. During that day that was. Lifting her wary eyes from the ground she saw Max turn into the abdicant corridor down towards the games room, passing the door until he came to a stop at another door. Was this the visitors room? He had mentioned it briefly to her before. The rapid, thunderous beat of her heart roared in her ears. Had someone finally came to see her?

Her mouth parted in mild shock and soon she found herself picking up an old habit, the twirling and twisting of her t-shirt in her slim hands. The sound of the door creaking opened alerted her senses and she took a few cautious steps into the room.

Sat at the far end of the room a small rectangular table was Michael. He sprang to his feet and ran towards her, a jubilant smile adorning his fatigued face. "Kathy!"

A stifled sob escaped her throat as she threw her arms around his neck, burying her head into the crook of his throat. "Oh Michael, t-thank god….you're alive" tears matted her face, wetting his own skin.

He hushed her and gently caressed her back. Every muscle of her body, jerked and trembled under his touch. "It's okay" the softness of his voice started to soothe her. "There's someone here. I've brought someone to see you"

Katherine stepped back from him, perplexity spread across her crying face. "What? Who?"

He smiled broadly and nodded over her shoulder at a figure looming behind. She spun around, the look of bewilderment remained for a matter of seconds at the woman before her, Sandra Turner.

Sandra gave an affectionate smile as she walked towards her and simply said, "Hello, Katherine"

Katherine felt a surge of fury ascend from the pit of her stomach, swirling and spreading to her muscles, her nerve endings. A little voice in her mind began to whisper to her, remind of what she, Sandra had done. Kept the secret of her father's all these years. Let her pretend that her father was really alive, when in fact her own husband Christopher had helped burn him alive. Her fingers coiled inwards and with a snarl she stepped back. "What are you doing here?"

Nodding mutely Sandra knew that the girl would have been suspicious, wary of talking to her. Especially after learning of what Sandra knew, that she hid the secret of her father's fiery death from her. The young woman had every right to be cynical towards her. "I think it's time we talked Katherine"


	9. Slipping Away

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait. I've just been busy with work, social life, training for a half marathon with my running club. But anyway, here is chapter 9! Enjoy and please review! Thank you for the reviews!

***** _**IMPORTANT**_ _ **NOTE:**_ *****

Broken Dreams will be on hold, as I have hardly any motivation to write. I have the story planned out the way I want it to go. Just basically lack of motivation and time to write the next chapter. Apologies to my readers/reviewers. Please note that I have NOT abandoned the story, it is just on hold. I'll update my profile when I get back to my writing. Thanks

 **Warning** : Sexual content.

 **Chapter 9:** Slipping Away

An uneasy silence remained in the room, as Katherine stared vacantly at Sandra. A mixture of rage and suspicion clouded her mind as she studied her. How could this woman, whom she had grown so close to over the last five years keep her father's death from her? Slowly, she took a laboured deep breath and watched as Sandra turned towards the doorway.

Max lingered before them and smiled as Sandra addressed him, "Would it be okay if we have some privacy?"

He glanced at Katherine then back to the woman before him and nodded, "Yes, I'll make sure that you aren't interrupted. But you will only be allowed no more than 45 minutes per visitation"

"I understand" Sandra gave a friendly smile. Max nodded quietly then closed the door behind him as he left the room. She turned back to the young woman and her son.

Deep dark brown eyes glared impatiently at her as Katherine crossed her arms against her chest. With a voice, thick with bitterness she asked, "So, what did you know? I want to know everything! No more secrets"

"Let's sit down" Sandra crossed the room towards a small circular table, taking up a seat against the window while Michael and Katherine sat facing her. "I'll explain everything what happened after you and Michael were taken out from the Power Plant"

Katherine leaned back in her chair and fixated her gaze on her, studying her closely, yet her face was set in stone. Grim and simmering with fury. Dark brown eyes scrutinized Sandra's body language, she seemed a little on edge, her hair tied back in loose bun and her attire was in a dark grey suit and white shirt. Her eyes seemed restless, a touch of fatigue marred the skin begin under her eyes. As though bags were starting to form. She felt Michael's cool hand land on her left shoulder, rubbing it gently and then it fell to her hand and broke it away from her chest to entangle with his. She glanced at him giving a weak smile, but quickly returned her unyielding gaze back towards his mother.

"After you and Michael were put into the ambulances, I went with you both to Springwood General Hospital. I made sure that you were both looked after. It was about a few hours later that Donald and Marge Thompson arrived. I demanded to know what had happened, if they had arrested your father. They wanted to speak in private and so we went to my office. It was there that they told me that your father was dead. That they had burned him to death. They were all worried about what would have happened if they didn't go to the power plant, if they had never rescued my son or you, that your father would have continued his killing spree. If not in Springwood, but in another town. The justice system had let them down, so they believed they had every right to take the law into their own hands"

Katherine's right hand reached up to grip the edge of the table, knuckles turning a bright white as her hold tightened sharply. "It still wasn't right. Donald should have arrested him" her voice was low, harsh.

"I understand your frustration and-"

She was interrupted, "No you don't! Because _none_ of you liked him, you all _hated_ my father!"

"You know what your father was Katherine. He was a paedophile, a murderous paedophile!" Sandra reminded her. "They did what was best for their families, for the town"

Katherine sniffled back her tears of grief and nodded at her, gesturing for her to continue.

"They made me promise not to tell anyone. It was imperative that it was kept a secret from our children, from the local press. Even the mayor didn't know about your father's death. He still doesn't from what Donald has told me"

"You mean murder" Katherine rebuked coldly. "They _murdered_ him. It's as simple as that"

Michael threw his mother a disturbed look, slightly perturbed at Katherine's change in attitude towards her father's deathly demise. Was she starting to sympathise with him? Even after everything that vicious bastard had did to her as a child? The sooner his mother began to counsel her, the better it would be for her mental stability. As from what he could perceive from her tone of voice and insolence, she was swaying towards a dark path of dangerous thoughts.

"If you want to call it murder, then yes. They murdered him" Sandra calmly agreed, "I was worried about you at the time. I knew that you would constantly ask about him. So, we all agreed not to tell you. When you first asked about him, I told you that he arrested again. Do you remember that?"

Lifting her right hand from the table, Katherine gingerly rubbed her temple. Trying to think back, to conjure up that memory. It was faded, disjointed. "I vaguely remember something about what you said…" she sighed softly, "I just remember being afraid, nervous about going to the Care Home. I was infuriated that you had taken me from him again"

"It was for your own safety" Sandra held her gaze.

The young woman nodded slowly, but deep down she was still disgusted at the secret that was kept from her, "Did the Care Home know? Did you say anything to Dr Murray?"

"Oh god no, she didn't know about your father's death. Only the parents knew. We wanted to give you the best chance to get through your therapy without any hindrances. You were quite young, at a difficult age during your therapy. You were turning into a teenager, experiencing different emotions and feelings"

"I should have been told, you should have told me when you counselled me two years ago! I opened up to you about everything, about how he was grooming me and touching me! I told you everything! Every little sordid repulsive detail and you just sat there knowing that he was dead! At the end of them summer months, I felt that I could tell you anything. I grew so close to you Sandra" Katherine snapped, a shallow breath erupted from her throat as she sobbed bleakly. Her head stooped forward towards her hands, and she tried to fight back the tears of frustration and anger. But it overpowered her as she muttered breathlessly through her fingers. "I had a right to know then he was dead…"

"You have to trust me Katherine, if I told you it would have set your recovery back. You were just sixteen years old, you were developing feelings, sentiments that were unknown to you when I was counselling you. All this anger and hate towards your father was beginning to stem from our sessions. What do you think would have happened if I told you?" Sandra leaned forward and reached over to grab her right hand away from her face.

"I don't know…" Katherine gradually shook her head in confusion as she averted her gaze to her, yet again more fresh tears streamed down her face.

"I'll tell you" Sandra sustained, "You would have become infuriated, gone off the rails. Become consumed by anger towards the people who had taken his life. I had this dread that you would have ran away, back to Springwood"

"You're right, I would have" Katherine admitted through her sobs. She withdrew her hand from Sandra's and with the back of it, wiped at her face. Her lips quivered as she gathered herself and demanded. "Donald said that Christopher was there. When did you find out?"

Sandra licked her lips lightly and looked over at her son. Thinking back to the times when he would have listened to the both of his parents fighting and quarrelling when they were still residing in Springwood. It was only fair that she told him the truth, "I should have told you sooner Michael. It wasn't right you seeing and hearing us fight all the time. It was about eighteen months later when I found out Christopher was there that night. I noticed that he was becoming jittery, having restless nights. Nightmares. He would stay awake for a few nights on end. One night when you were asleep, I asked him was he stressed, that perhaps he was having some difficulty at work" her hands ran through her locks anxiously, "He shook his head and broke down, admitting what had happened that night. He found out from one of the police patrol cars that you had gone missing and that a group of the parents had went to the Power Plant. He arrived just minutes before they burned him. He told me that when the fire had dissipated that he assisted Donald in moving the remains into the furnace. Donald forbid him from telling me. He made him promise. But the pressure of the secret on him took its toll and he knew that he had to confide in me before he lost his mind"

"How did you react?" her son asked, "I remember the arguments you had, it went on for months"

"Your father couldn't take it anymore, he began to drink heavily and it effected our relationship. I had tried to get him to stop drinking, but that's how the arguments would start. I proposed that we moved away, back to Central City. To start afresh, away from the bad memories"

Katherine glared at her from across the table and rhythmically began to tap her fingers against the wood. "Would you have ever had told me?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I hadn't of came back here to Springwood, would you have told me that my father was dead?" Katherine raised an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Yes, I would have. When the time was right"

"Pfft" the girl scoffed, "and when would that be? You had the perfect opportunity to tell me before I made the decision what College to go to! But you didn't!"

Michael tugged her around to face him, "But would you have come back here if you had discovered he was dead?"

"I don't know!" she replied brusquely, then with her lips curled into an enraged sneer she craned her head towards Sandra, "But I had every right to know what had happened, I'm eighteen! He was my father, no matter what he did to me! I know what he did to me was depraved and despicable, but…"

There were a few tense moments of silence in the room before Sandra finished the young woman's sentence. The sparkle in her eyes gave it away, "A part of you still loves him"

Katherine lowered her head, her dark brown locks shielded her weeping countenance from them. Her voice was muffled, just audible for them to hear. "Yes, that's right. I can't h-help it! This feeling of affection I have towards him won't go away"

Sandra stood from her chair and walked past the next table to a small water dispenser and quickly poured out a plastic up of cool water. Turning back towards the table she saw Michael massaging Katherine's shaking back, he threw her a mystified look. Unsure as to why Katherine would think this way. Particularly after the last two to three weeks, the deaths he had caused, the vicious murders he had committed in front of her and the sexual abuse and manipulation he had acted upon her. Was her mind becoming twisted to the extent that her feelings were being warped?

Katherine lifted her sniffling face towards the cup of water left in front of her and with eager hands grasped it, draining the cool beverage in two long gulps. Again, her pensive eyes averted back to Sandra as she settled back in her seat across from her. "Is that why you are here? To tell me the truth?" the look of weariness on Sandra's face was cause for concern. "You know, don't you? What's happening here?"

Michael sighed quietly and answered for this mother, "Yes, I had to tell her. She's been in Springwood for the last two to three days. I phoned her straight away after you were locked away in here. When she arrived at the Thompson house we told her everything, the dreams, the deaths. What your father has been doing"

"But why?" Katherine demanded, fear tainted her voice as she glimpsed briefly between the mother and son. "Do you not realise the danger she will be in?"

"I understand the risk and I'm willing to take it. If it means having the opportunity to counsel you and get you discharged from here. Then I'm staying here" Sandra said resolutely. "I helped you before Katherine, I supported you when you finally understood the sexual abuse he was inflicting on you. The control he had over you in an intimate way, not just psychologically and emotionally. You need to understand that I'm here for you"

The unwavering, steely gaze of Katherine's shadowy brown eyes never deterred from Sandra's as she retorted, "I'll need time to come to terms to what you kept from me. You both" she briefly looked at Michael, "need to realise that he was my father, my family! Despite everything that happened in my childhood, I still had a divine right to know what happened to him"

"We both know that" Sandra nodded gently.

Michael felt dismayed at Katherine's changing attitude. He took her clammy hands in his, turning her towards him. Pursing his parched lips together he asked, "Do you still have feelings for me?"

Her jaw dropped opened, shocked at his sudden question. "Yes, of course I still have feelings for you. I love you. Why would you ask such a stupid question?"

"I'm just concerned by your attitude towards him"

Noticing the uneasiness on her son's face, his mother interrupted. "Michael, she told you how she feels. When I get the opportunity to talk to her on her own, we can discuss her father. Remember, we came here to make sure that she was okay"

"I AM okay" Katherine slowly entangled her fingers around his more tightly. "You don't have to worry about me"

"But you've been sleeping, haven't you? My mother asked Dr Carver about you, and he said that you've been sleeping each night since you've been here" Michael stated despondently.

"Yes, that's right" she saw the trepidation in his blue eyes. A lie soon tumbled from her lips, "Look, nothing has happened to me"

 _Little liar…._

She ignored that little whisper in the back of her mind and heard Sandra speak, asking. "Are you sure Katherine? Michael told me everything that's happened to you. The manipulation that he's been asserting over you in the last few weeks. You never told anyone that he had molested you twice"

"How could I? I was afraid of what Michael would think, how the others would think of me!" Katherine held back sob, "I was petrified" there was a momentary pause, "Do you know that I slept…?"

Sandra gave a curt nod, her eyes softened with sadness. "Yes, I know. Michael told me"

"But he told you that I did it to save him? Did you tell her that?" she swung her head towards him, eyes wide with apprehension. "He didn't force himself upon me, I did it to stop him from killing you"

He pensively gazed across towards his mother, she gave him a knowing look and he knew that he had to choose his words wisely. "Yes, I know Kathy"

"Nothing has happened to me since I've been here or when I sleep at night. I dream, yes, but he just…watches me" she lied again.

Michael exchanged a bewildered glance at his mother, they both knew that Katherine was telling tales. Again, the malicious bastard was asserting some degree of control over her and the young woman was oblivious to it. It had to _stop_. Sandra gave her son a reassuring smile, gesticulating to him that she would find out the truth from Katherine.

"May I see your scars?" there was a metal screech as Sandra's chair moved backwards and to the side. Katherine averted her gaze to her right, seeing that the older woman had positioned her chair beside her. "You tried to commit suicide"

"Yeah…" Katherine hesitantly rolled up her left sleeve and placed her arm on the table. The ghastly red scars were brandished before Sandra as the woman examined them with a frown gracing her face. "I…think I know why I did it"

Michael gulped, apprehension spread across his visage. Did Freddy somehow manage to replicate her memories, show her the incident in the dormitory? But she had to realise that the incident in the dormitory wasn't how he really felt towards her, he had to reveal to her that Freddy had possessed him and it wasn't him saying those vile, hateful words to her. "Do you remember what happened in the dorm?"

Katherine threw him a bemused look, about to reply when Sandra glared warningly at him. Signalling him to say no more. If he had recalled that missing memory to her, then it would only obscure the girl's mind even more. "Just tell us why you tried to take your life Katherine. Express your feelings"

"I felt so alone, isolated. From my father" Katherine breathing began to shorten and become irregular as she stuttered. "I-I didn't r-realise that I had missed h-him so much throughout the last eight years…"

"Your father?" Sandra took her right hand and squeezed lightly.

"Yes! Even now I feel so low, so _lost_ "

Michael curved his arm around her shoulders, words of comfort formed in his throat. "But you're not alone. You've got me. My mom is now here. You've got Nancy and the others. We're not going to abandon you in here"

"Is everyone okay?" Katherine's head perked up. This was the perfect opportunity to find out who had died, if anyone was injured.

He nodded, "Yes, everyone is well as can be expected. Why?"

She gathered her thoughts, "I guess, because I haven't had any visitors in the last few days at all, I just thought that maybe something had _happened_ "

His warm grip on her shoulder tightened as his fingers rubbed her right shoulder gingerly. "Everyone is fine Kathy. Taryn though had a nightmare in one of her classes"

"Oh, is she okay? Was she injured?" her eyes widened in horror.

Sandra reassured her, "She was unharmed. Michael seems to have this belief that something may have happened to your father's powers. That he can't hurt anyone"

Katherine's lips parted, dropping opened in awe. Then misperception. It wasn't true, she knew herself that her father had been killing people, she may have never seen any of his victims. But she was positive he had killed, the sight of the blood on his blades was a very good indication that he had claimed a life. The question was, should she tell Michael and the others? Perhaps not until she got some _real_ evidence that he was _not_ as powerless as Michael and the others believed, that he was indeed still killing. But who else would he be going after? His main targets were Michael and the remaining Elm Street children.

"Kathy, are you okay?" Michael touched her hair gently, "You are spacing out"

She shook her head lightly and forced a meek smile, "Sorry, I was just thinking"

"What about?" Sandra leaned forward, "Is there anything that you want to tell us?"

Katherine stared at her vacantly, conjuring up a quick response. "You said that you were here to counsel me? How? Dr Simms is my therapist!"

"Well…" Sandra gave her an eloquent smirk, "Hopefully that will change in the next day or so. I met with Dr Carver to discuss you and put forward my offer of assistance. I'm not sure if you are aware but there has been an influx of new patients from two other hospitals in the last few days"

"Yeah, I've noticed that. What of it?"

"Due to these new patients, the staff that Westin Hills has will be under increasing pressure to manage and schedule sessions with the current patients and the new ones. I offered my services to Dr Carver to help treat you" she explained, "Also, because I had counselled you before, I have insight into your history, how your father had treated you"

Katherine nodded slowly, comprehending the reasons behind Sandra's point of view. But would Dr Simms willing let her take control of the therapy sessions? Simms had it in her mind that she was fucking crazy. "She thinks I'm mad. That I have schizophrenia"

"You don't" Sandra rebuked.

"I know that!" Katherine grumbled, "When will you find out if you can counsel me?"

"Hopefully in the next twenty minutes" Sandra saw Michael's eyes lit up with anticipation. "I've to speak to Dr Carver now"

"Does that mean I can visit Katherine more often?" he smiled widely.

"Yes, it will be a proposition I will put forward. But remember, you will only have specific time frames to visit her. You must adhere to the rules in here or your visitation privileges may be revoked. There is only so much I can guarantee Michael"

His smile faded and he nodded grimly, "Okay, well if I can even visit her once a day I'll be happy"

Katherine twisted towards him, the corner of her lips curled upwards in a sweet smile. "It will be good to see you more often. What about the others? Will they be visiting?"

"I'll see what I can do" Sandra said simply. She looked down at her watch and sighed, "Our time is up. I'll get the orderly to let you know if it's good news"

"His name is Max. He's really nice" Katherine piped up and rose to her feet along with them both.

"Kathy, I want you to promise me and my mother something" Michael asked. His eyes were hard, sombre as he continued. "Don't go to sleep tonight. Stay awake any way you can. Remember, how he manipulated you before? He can easily do that again"

She grew rigid, contemplating their request. As much as she wanted to promise them that she would stay awake, this strange desire to be near her father was still potent. And as for the control he had over her, this time it would be different. She would be more resilient against his influence. All she wanted was to spend more time with him? There was nothing wrong or perilous about that, was there?

"Katherine…" Sandra's tender voice shattered through her deliberations. "Will you stay awake tonight?"

Raising her face towards her, Katherine gave a meek half-hearted nod. "Yes, I will"

"Good" Michael beamed and pulled her into an embrace. Her arms wrapped around his waist and she tucked her head back to gaze sincerely into his bright blue eyes. An affectionate grin grew across her face and without a word she leaned up to kiss him deeply. A few moments passed and she broke the kiss, seeing that he was smiling happily at her. "What was that for?"

"I missed you. Don't stay away too long next time" she responded quietly. A question invaded her mind, her thoughts, did she miss him as _much_ as she had missed her father?

"I'll try and see you tomorrow. I'll even try and bring Nancy with me" he pecked her forehead lightly.

"Michael, we have to go" Sandra called over from the doorway.

Max stood next to her and gave an apologetic shrug of his shoulders. "I've to bring her back to the room" he then turned towards Sandra with a broad grin, "Dr Carver can see you now. He's in his office"

Noticing the enthusiasm that marred his smile, Katherine enquired. "It's good news I take it?"

"I'll chat to you when we're on our way back to your room" he replied with another grin.

"Kathy, remember what we said. Okay?" Michael whispered in her ear and gave her one last kiss upon her forehead.

She gave a sheepish nod and followed Max down the hallway, passing by several new patients as they were escorted to either the medical rooms or therapy sessions. There was a spark in her step, a gusto that she hadn't felt in a few weeks. At last she was able to spend more time with Michael. It may not be as much as she had hoped, but at least it was daily visits. Perhaps circumstances were turning in her favour. Feeling Max's eyes on her, she turned towards him as they came to the entrance to her bedroom. "So, what have you heard? I'm sure you've heard something from Simms or Carver"

He nodded, "Yes, I overheard their conversation. Well, it wasn't me who overheard them, it was Nurse Andrews who heard them chatting in the corridor and she told me. News spreads quite quickly in this place. Nothing is kept secret for long. It's been agreed that Dr Simms will allow Dr Turner to counsel you. Dr Turner must agree to report anything that happens in your therapy sessions to Dr Simms You will meet with…is her first name Sandra?"

"Yes, it is" she nodded.

"You'll meet with Sandra tomorrow morning, after breakfast to discuss when you will meet for your sessions"

"I can have visitors? Yes? Is Michael allowed visit me?" Katherine asked eagerly.

"Yes, but within the hospital rules. Only one hour per day. As for the number of people allowed to visit you per day, I'm not sure. You would have to ask Dr Simms" he elucidated.

Katherine nodded quickly. "Okay. At last I got some good news"

"Always keep positive and keep your head up!" he reached out to rub her shoulders gently, "You'll be out of this place soon"

There was a feeble nod of her head, suddenly feeling a wave of fatigue swarm over her body. She shook her head lightly and asked, "Would you be able to get me some coffee please?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be back in a few minutes"

"Thanks" she returned his smile with one of her own.

As he left her, a grimace expanded across her countenance. Maybe she _should_ stay awake tonight, as a precaution. From what she could tell from her appearance, it appeared that Sandra has managed to stave off the threat of sleep. Her life would be in danger if her father found out. It was perceptible that her father could not sense a person's mind unless they were asleep or unconscious. If she were to sleep tonight, should she divulge that Sandra was in Springwood? It was pointless to keep it a secret anyway, as he could easily read her mind, discover her memory from today. It was something that appalled her, her mind was her _own_. Not his to invade and reap through her recollections. It was though it gave him an unfair advantage over her. However, not just her, everyone.

"There you go"

She looked up from the ground, appreciatively taking the white plastic cup from him. Hot steam billowed into the air and she sniffed the aroma of the caffeinated drink. "Thank you. Would you close the door please behind you?"

He nodded once, leaving her alone to her conflicting deliberations…

 **x x x**

"Good news!" Michael's broad grin greeted Nancy at the others as he entered the Thompson's backyard. The thick strong smell of cooked burgers, chicken and hot dogs filled the afternoon air. "Mom has been given permission to be Katherine's therapist"

The remaining Elm Street had gathered around a barbeque that Nancy was attending to, she offered him a bright smile along with a plate of chicken skewers. She was pleased that he had received the news he wanted to hear. "So, how was she?"

His smirk faltered as his mother came up beside him, "She's been better. A little depressed. She thought that we had forgot about her"

"What do you mean?" Kristen asked from her seat.

"Because we hadn't visited her since she's been admitted to that place, she's been feeling a sense of solitude. It's making her feel down" Sandra explicated. "I told her that we knew that she's been sleeping. She was adamant that Freddy hadn't done anything to her, that all he did was watch her in her dreams"

"Do you believe her?" Kristen took a quick bite of her hamburger.

"No, I don't" Sandra's head shook briskly. "I'll have more time to talk to her tomorrow. Also, one of you can accompany Michael to a visitation in the afternoon. At the minute, there is only two visitors per day. That is until I can persuade Dr Carver to allow more of you to visit. He is cautious that too many visitors at once may disrupt Katherine, make her on edge. Which I find absurd!"

Kincaid rose to his feet, "Did you say to her to stay awake tonight?"

"Yes, we did. She's going to evade sleep tonight" Sandra replied, though deep down she wasn't that entirely optimistic that Katherine would take their advice on board. The discussion they had about her warmth and compassion towards her father was a hint that her mind was unstable. She had to do some investigations, some reading tonight into the girl's changing behaviour in regards to her father.

"Sandra, would you like some coffee?" Donald's exhausted voice called from behind her. He held out two mugs of steaming coffee. "We can chat inside. Let the kids eat in peace"

With a small nod of her head, she followed him back into the house, and straight towards the living room. They settled onto the couch and a tense silence consumed the room. Sandra stared thoughtfully at her mug then spoke up. "I need to do some study tonight about psychological behavioural disorders. From the conversation that I've had with Katherine this afternoon, her attitude towards her father may be changing. As you have said to me when I arrived here, Katherine was very defiant against her father. Fought against him, tried to stop him from killing?"

"Yes, that's right" he nodded quickly.

"Now, it appears that her resistance against him is faltering" Sandra enlightened with a sigh, "She has admitted that she still has feelings for him. She still loves him"

"What? After everything that fucker did to her?"

"I understand your incomprehension. But there have been cases in child abuse especially in the circumstances where the abuser is a relative, that the victim would still have a feeling of empathy towards their abuser. Now that Katherine is back in Springwood and is interacting with her father, that feeling has returned for her. The feeling of devotion and the bond they had is starting to return to her. However, it may be more complicated than that" Sandra felt an involuntary shiver shoot through her body. There were various behavioural disorders that could manifest in victims when they moved into adulthood. Some more disturbing and treacherous than others. She had to ascertain if Katherine could likely develop one and _which_ one. She would then need to put into effect a strategy to handle any sudden, drastic changes in her behaviour. "I'm hoping that she stays awake tonight. It's imperative that she listens to me"

"Do you think the manipulation will continue if she does persist on going to sleep?" he asked.

"Yes, but she may develop a behavioural disorder. Her stance towards not just her father, but to us could change" she took a quick drink of her beverage. "I just need to do some research. After my session with her I'll start. Don't say anything to Nancy or even my son. I'll explain it to them soon"

He agreed with a nod of his head. "I'll have to head down to the station in an hour or so. I'm on the night shift with Garcia"

"I'm going to book into a motel tonight. I'll get Michael to stay with me. I don't want to intrude on your family any further. Have you mentioned anything about Krueger to your wife, Marge?" Sandra enquired.

"No, I haven't said anything to her. Strangely enough she hasn't had any nightmares, well none that she has told me. She is an insomniac. Barely sleeps as it is" he replied. "There are a few new motels near the new shopping complex. It's close enough to Westin Hills"

Sandra stifled a yawn and smiled, "Just keep an eye on her. Even though that bastard is going after our children. You did have a dream of him"

"I know" he mumbled lethargically. "How do you think he came back? I mean, do you think he was into the occult? Devil worship, maybe something like that?"

"I'm not sure, you knew him better than me. You were his neighbour" Sandra rebuked softly. "There is a friend of mine that could help us. However, I must get through to Katherine first. Then we can talk about bringing my colleague to Springwood"

"What line of work is your colleague into?"

"He's a dream therapist. Specialises in techniques involving dream therapy, hypnosis. He is fascinated by the concept of dreams, how the mind works when we dream. What we can do in them" she grinned, "When the time is right I'll contact him. You'll find him really interesting"

"I look forward to it"

 **x x x**

Speckles of yellow were dotted across the black velvet sky as Katherine stared through her hospital bedroom window. A shooting star streaked across the darkness above the hospital. It was nearing 1am and she was still deliberating whether to sleep or not. The fingers on her right hand tightly curled around a plastic white cup. Inside the cup was a dribble of lukewarm coffee. It was her second in a row.

Maybe she had made her mind up on staying awake tonight. A double dose of caffeine would help her stave off sleep. But still the lingering urge to dream continued to burn inside of her. The fear of going to sleep was basically down to how her father would react to the news that Sandra was in Springwood. Not happy in the least.

She couldn't keep it secret from him. The last thing she wanted was to feel his wrath. All she desire was to be on his good side, to keep him happy in a way. Perhaps it was wise to sleep tonight, to face him and tell him the day's events.

Firstly, she needed some water. Drinking coffee always made her thirsty.

Rising from her chair at the window she crossed the room towards the door. But before she could reach out to grasp the handle, a force propelled it opened. Stood in the doorway was none other than Freddy. His arms were crossed against his chest. He tapped his right black boot repetitively against the tiled ground.

Katherine stifled back a cry of surprise and froze before him. He eyed her in silence then craned his pensive, irritable gaze towards the windowsill. To the empty plastic cups. The hush was then broken as he spoke. "You're a little _late_ getting to sleep tonight, aren't ya?"

"I-I needed some time to think" she swallowed thickly. From the tone of his voice he was becoming enraged. Did he know already?

Freddy sneered at her and sauntered past her, towards the plastic cups. He grasped them both in his bladed claw, the tips of the knives pierced through them as he crushed them. "Were you trying to avoid me, princess?" he hissed lowly, "Trying to stay awake by drinking coffee?"

She shrugged her shoulders casually, "I _told_ you I needed to think. I wasn't ready to go to sleep yet"

The corner of his charred lips curled into another snarl and he threw the cups on the ground, crunching them under his work boots as he swiftly narrowed the distance between them. Katherine stood her ground, trying not to let him intimidate her. Freddy gripped her right arm with his left one and yanked her forward. His face leaned forward towards her, their skin barely inches from one another's. "What exactly did you need to think about…" his voice trailed off as he sensed something. It wasn't a presence, but a certain _smell_. A scent emanating from her, but it wasn't her scent. Her sweet aroma. It was someone else's. He sniffed her hair and face, then growled. "He visited you! That fucker Michael was here today! I can smell his _repulsive_ stench all over you!"

Her left hand wrenched upwards and ripped her other arm free from his, "Let me go!" she took a few steps back and rebuked, "Yes, he came to see me! But you need to listen to me daddy. I need to tell you something. Someone else visited me!"

He clicked his claw, attempting to control himself. "Who was it?"

She took a deep breath. Here goes. "It was his mother. Sandra Turner"

A heavy silence filled the room. As if time, had stood still. Katherine scrutinized her father's face in the dimly lit room. His nostrils flared and his lips were moving, was he muttering to himself?

Freddy felt as this blood was boiling, vexation was stirring deep within him. That woman, that whore Sandra was here? Why was she here? Never mind that, _who_ invited her back to Springwood? His eyes glowed red as he landed on Katherine. Was it her? In a flash of red and green he was upon her again, grasping both her shoulders and with a roar of fury he slammed her into the wall. "Did you ask her here?!"

"What?" Her eyes widened in surprise at his question. She tried to thrash against him, her legs strained to kick out at his. But he positioned his right leg in between hers. He lifted his knee slightly, pushing the rim of her nightdress up by a few inches and then pushed his knee against her lower stomach, pinning her lower body against the wall.

He curved two of his blades under her chin, applying pressure on her skin teasingly. "Tell me sweetheart, did you phone that slut and beg her to come here?"

"No. I DIDN'T!" Katherine snapped. Her eyes glowered into his, disgusted at his question. From her conversation with Sandra earlier, there was a little animosity that radiated from her towards Sandra. "Why would I want her here? She knew that you were dead for the last eight years!"

Freddy titled his head to the side and closed the gap between them further. Infuriation was still obvious on his face. "Then why is she here in Springwood? When did she arrive here? Who asked her to come here?"

"Let me go and I'll tell you!" she tucked her head out abrasively. Not daring to let him bully her.

His sneer quickly turned into a triumphant grin. A wicked gleam sparked in his eyes as he eased the pressure from his knee on her stomach and lowered it down. Before she could move her legs away from his, he harshly rubbed his knee against her crotch. Giving her a quick mischievous wink he stepped away from her, finally loosening his grip on her shoulder and removed his blades from her face. "Go on. Tell daddy everything"

After adjusting her white night-dress, she threw him a warning look. He smirked crudely at her and wagged his blades at her. Gesturing for her to speak. "When I was brought to Westin Hills, Michael contacted his mother. He told her what had happened, that I had tried to kill myself. She came to Springwood the next day. That was about three days ago now. He told her everything. About you being alive in our dreams, the deaths. She's been staying awake since arriving here"

"And why exactly is she here?"

"She said that she wants to help me…" she absently rubbed her shoulders. "But she wanted to explain why she never told me that you were dead"

"You mean why she was lying to you all those years" her father stated bluntly.

Katherine sighed softly, then continued. "She found out the night you died what had happened. At the time, they all agreed that they should keep your death a secret from me" her dark brown orbs tightened in irritation. "But she should have told me when she counselled me. I was sixteen at the time, it was when I first told anyone about how you touched me as a little girl"

Freddy smirked obscenely at her. Quick, vivid memories of that time flashed through his warped, depraved mind. "Those were fun times, weren't they?"

Ignoring his vulgar question, she persisted on. "I demanded to know why she never told me when she was counselling me. But she thought it would have set me back, that I would have gone off the rails. She was terrified that I would have went back to Springwood. Sandra believed that she was protecting me"

He gave a jeer of disbelief and wagged a blade at her, in discord. "No, she _wasn't_ protecting you. She was protecting her fucker of a husband. She was protecting her family. Did you really think that she cared about you?"

Katherine felt her shoulders slump forward. Feeling despondent at his last question. "I don't know. I had really opened up to her two years ago. She did help me then, but now I'm just frustrated and angry at her! I hate people lying to me or keeping secrets from me!"

A mischievous smirk crossed his charred lips. "You shouldn't trust her. She has lied to you for the last eight years. Maybe her little fucker of a son Michael knew all along too!"

"No" she shook her head defiantly. "That's not true. He didn't know"

"Anything else?" he asked.

"She wants to counsel me in one to one sessions. There is a shortage of doctors at the hospital, so she is offering her assistance. She feels that she is better suited to…treat me seeing as she has insight into my childhood, what had happened to me" her eyes wandered over his face with caution. What was he thinking in that dark mind of this?

Slowly and meticulously he stalked over to her, sensing the uncertainty that was clouding her mind. Not towards Michael, but to her association with his mother Sandra. This piece of doubt could be used to his advantage. Perhaps that bitch Sandra being here in Springwood could be beneficial to him, in his plan to drive a wedge between Katherine and Michael. He smiled treacherously to himself and watched as she back away towards the wall. Soon her back was pressed against it as he closed in on her. "Now is that everything? Is there anything else I should know about?"

She saw his blade raise up, each blade ready to curl around the side of her head. Instantly she recognised what he was about to do. Read her mind. "That's everything!" Katherine snarled and seized his right wrist and glared furiously at him. "Stop! I won't let you intrude upon my mind, my memories! I won't allow you to _violate_ me that way anymore!"

He let his glove fall to this side and flashed her a devious, debauched smile. Leaning forward again he reached up with his scarred left hand to caress her face gently, "Oh, but there is a way that you _want_ me to _violate_ you! Isn't' there?"

The question spurred her intrigue and slowly she titled her head up towards his. Immediately seeing the nefarious, perverse gleam in his eyes. His hot rancid breath fluttered over her cool skin and she sluggishly shook her head. "N-no…" despite her reply, there wasn't much conviction in her voice.

"Aw, c'mon baby girl" he moaned and coiled around the curve of her spine, drawing her close to him. "I'll make you feel special again. Even more so than last night"

Her limp arms hung loosely at her sides. Trembling lips parted as she mustered up a reproach. "Last night I was lost control. It meant n-nothing!"

"Really? You lost control?" Freddy chortled. "What you _mean_ , is that you were _finally_ in control. You wanted it last night, you enjoyed my fingers fucking you!"

She felt her cheeks burn red with embarrassment at his indecent remark. Deep down inside she knew he was telling the truth, but it was wrong. Immoral and unhealthy. "I…"

"It'll be fun sweetheart…" he kissed the edge of her jaw lightly. The room darkened, shadows shifting and merging as it morphed into another bedroom. "How about we both make each other feel special here?"

Her eyes adjusted to the new room, and they soon broadened in shock. It was her old bedroom back in 1428 Elm Street. The way it was when she was a child. They were positioned against the door. Her eyes scanned the room until it fell upon her bed. She heard him snigger against her skin as he continued to kiss then alternative between nipping her skin along her neck. "We never did anything in your bedroom when you were a little girl? Did we? I never once touched you in your bed, did I?"

Meekly she shook her head back and forth, "No. But…"

"But what?" his head whipped up to face hers, "Don't you want to feel that connection we had the first time?"

Tears began to wet her face as she sniffled. Why wasn't she resisting him? Pushing him away? Her mind was cracking. Her sanity really was falling apart. Averting her fearful eyes towards his she saw the cheeky grin from him and soon he crashed his lips upon hers. Devouring her lips, kissing feverishly which she gladly reciprocated. He growled and groaned against her mouth, plunging his tongue deep into her mouth. His left hand entangled into her brown locks, entwining his fingers and grabbed a fistful of her hair to tug her head to the right. Gaining deeper and more assess to her mouth. She stifled a groan and then a muffled yelp came from her as his clawed glove swooped around the rim of her ass to lift her off the ground.

Surprising herself she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her across the room to her bed. Their tongues and mouths still battled against each other. As he felt his legs hit the side of her mattress Freddy knelt onto her bed, letting her lie back on her back. His ravenous lips never once left hers. Sneakily he slithered his claw downwards under the hem of her nightdress and trailed the sides of the steel talons along her spine, causing her to curl her chest upwards against him. She was the one to finally break the heated kiss. Her eyes narrowed in distrust at the feel of the knives along her delicate skin. They brushed over her spine, the pressure increasing slightly as he glided them down towards the top of her hips. She hissed, a mixture of slight pain and possibly excitement flickered in her eyes. Her hands shot up to grasp his shoulders. "Stop it!"

"Aww" he mocked. "That's a shame. Next time maybe!"

She was about to respond, but refrained as the sensation of the blades upon her skin ceased and she felt them grasp the material of her night-dress and pull it upwards. He glanced at her arms and she hesitantly raised her arms, allowing him to pull off her garment. The cool air greeted her bare flesh. She was now only in a pair of pants. Without warning two blades tore that material apart leaving her nude before him. He licked his lips hungrily and pounced upon her again, smashing his mouth upon hers. Like before she responded in kind. With fire and passion.

Freddy's left hand suddenly massaged and kneaded her right breast, flicking and rolling her perk nipple under his thumb then in between his fingers. Twisted and tugging it lightly. She gave a moan of approval and soon enfolded her legs around his waist, beginning to rock her aching core against his clothed shaft.

He chuckled against her mouth and continued his ministrations on her breast, then the other one with his claw. After a few more minutes he pulled his mouth away from hers, to glance down at her lower body. She was still grinding her crotch against his. He grinned madly and pried her legs from his waist.

Throwing him a disgruntled look Katherine was about to speak when she heard a zip being pulled down. Then before she could prepare herself, she felt him push into her. All the way to the hilt. "Mmm…" he moaned as he began to slowly and rhythmically pound into her, "You were waiting for this?"

Her face stiffened, a mild pain shot through her lower abdomen. Although she was already aroused, that didn't make the sensation of him pummelling into her any less uncomfortable. At least time it wasn't as sore as before. Her hands gripped the sheet covering the bed and was caught off guard as he brought her left and right legs around his waist, allowing him to plunge deeper into her. But at a more frantic pace. She heard a deep groan as Freddy pounded into her, then his left hand assaulted her breasts once more, then his mouth. Tongue sucking and licking vigorously. Her head rolled to the left, eyes clamped shut as she sensed a burning stirring within her loins. Unexpectedly her right hand whipped up to grasp a fistful of his sweater, around his shoulder. With a little tug of his sweater, she got his attention as he withdrew his mouth from her chest. Never once did he stop his steady, pounding into her slick, wet core. Each time he slid into her, the moister she became.

He panted and cocked his head to the side, seeing the perverse enthusiasm in her beautiful eyes. Had he pushed her to the edge already? It was time to test her. Reaching down with his claw he swooped her left leg higher, up towards his shoulder. Then with a deep lustful, uncontrollable moan he plunged into her harder than before. The tip of his shaft sliding over a sensitive part of her. A special spot. She instantly threw her head back and let out an inaudible sound. At first, he thought it was a groan, but from the little pleased smirk on her face he knew it was a satisfied _moan_.

Exactly what he wanted.

Smiling viciously, he slipped his left hand in between them and pushed a single finger against her clit, pressing and massaging it, stimulating her even more. Katherine's mouth parted as she moaned again, a word was lost amongst her moaning. But he knew it was a word of endorsement.

 _Yes…_

Freddy laughed insanely and lowered his mouth over her neck, where his lips devoured her tender flesh. Kissing, licking, sucking. He picked up his pace yet again. He too was close to release. Just a few more minutes, several more frantic thrusts into her pussy.

Katherine gasped as she felt something stir, building up from the bottom of her stomach. Tingling, burning. A sensation that was more potent that she had ever felt before. Her hands grasped and grappled at the sheets as he thrust into her again, then again.

Freddy snarled and grunted, then with a deep guttural groan he drove into her. She cried out in profound pleasure as the ardent orgasm tore through her body. Spreading to every nerve ending, lighting it on fire. Her licentious moan was merged with Freddy's moans, that slowly subsided and soon their exhaustive panting was the only sound in the room. Then suddenly Freddy sniggered, revelling in the moment he had waited for over the last few nights.

Fucking her sweet body again.

This time though, she really did _desire_ it. He was winning her over, crushing her sanity. Bit by bit. This desirous and feverish side of her personality was taking over, her resistant and ethical nature was slowly slipping away.

 ** _x x x_**

 ** _Please review!_**


	10. Unhealthy Thoughts

**Chapter 10:** Unhealthy Thoughts

The impish chuckling of Freddy echoed in the room, as he lay strewn over the sweaty panting body of Katherine. Raising his claw, he stroked her tussled hair and flashed her a wicked smirk.

Her eyes blinked wildly, and panic flashed across her face as the realisation of what she had just done cemented itself into her mind. She had willingly surrendered herself to him and allowed him to fuck her. And to make matters worse she _enjoyed_ it…

"Please get off me" Katherine whispered fiercely.

His lip curled into a leer of discontent at her command, and reluctantly he climbed off her body and tided himself away. As he rose to his feet beside the bed, Katherine quickly scrambled off the mattress and seized the bed covers. Her hands shook with rage, disgusted at herself and she wrapped the bed cover around her naked body. She could feel his breath on her hair and she swirled around, taking an unsteady step back from him. Her fingers gripped the top of the bed covers wrapped around her chest and she frantically shook her head, repulsed at her actions. "What's happening…?" she whispered to herself.

Freddy grinned at her, "We just finished fucking each other, baby girl"

Immediately her head whipped up to glare angrily at him, disgusted at him. But not just him, at herself. "That shouldn't have happened!"

He lewdly licked his lips and closed the gap between them, "I don't think you really mean that…" an immoral grin spread across his burnt countenance. Raising his scarred hand, he cupped her chin and leaned in, "I think you want some more"

Katherine shivered, not with terror but excitement. Did she really want to do that again with him? Feel his hands over her body, her breasts, thighs? Was that desire still there that she desperately wanted or _needed_ him to fuck her again? Focusing her attention back on him, she saw the look of hunger in his blue eyes and felt his hot breath on her mouth and with a nefarious giggle he smashed his lips on hers again.

She never fought him as he ravaged her mouth and with a snarl he forced her back against the wall behind her. Her body trembled as he tugged with his rough, scarred fingers at the sheet that adorned her body. She knew that this had to stop, she had to regain control of the situation. Lifting her right hand, she forcefully shoved him away, breaking the heated kiss. "No!"

Freddy growled with disdain at her display and watched with a sneer as she staggered away from him. "Aw, you don't want any more loving from your daddy?"

Katherine ran her right hand through her dishevelled hair, tugging it lightly. Why were these dark cravings still lingering on her mind? Even now the mere thought of him screwing her again was setting her loins on fire again? Was the need to be near him manifesting into this sick desire indulge in sexual activity with him? Maybe it was what she _really_ longed for…

She mentally berated herself, scowling silently. No, it was immoral. Wrong.

"Why am I thinking like this…?" Katherine muttered. Tears began to well in her eyes and she soon lifted her petrified gaze towards her father's. "It has to be you! You are making me _think_ and _feel_ like this! These thoughts I'm having, you're put them there!"

He clicked his blades and gave her a cunning grin, "Me?" he pointed at this chest with a single blade, "I haven't done anything. These feelings and yearnings you have towards me are your own. Nothing to do with me at all!"

She quickly shook her head in discord, not daring to believe it. "No, you must be lying. I shouldn't be feeling this way…" a frightened sob escaped her throat. It was all fucked up. Her sanity was disintegrating, she was going insane.

"Katherine…" Freddy again stalked closer to her, "believe me…everything that you've been feeling lately is just natural"

Katherine stifled back a frightened sob and shook her head vehemently, "No, no! It's you. It must be! I shouldn't be thinking like this, it's unhealthy. It's fucked up!"

The gap between them closed one more and with light yank of her chin, he tugged her visage towards him. A quick flicker of concern glowed in his eyes, but as soon dissipated as his authoritative side took over, "You wanted us to be close again, haven't you?"

Her hands tightened around the bed covers and she sheepishly nodded, "Yes, but not like that. It's…"

His claw clutched the side of her face roughly, holding her head still. "What? What do you think it is?"

She sniffled back her tears. "What we did, it's incest!"

A sinister smiled graced his face as he continued to twist her fragile mind and deliberations even more. "And so what? You love me, and I love you, that's all that matters. Doesn't it?"

Her head bobbed lightly in agreement, "Yes, but why am I thinking like this? Why now?"

He brushed his right thumb gently across her chin, back and forth. "It's just taken you time to come to terms with your…" he smirked, " _desire_. It was always there. This craving you have towards me. Now, you've unleashed it. Remember, I told you as a little girl that we were different from the others in town?"

Again, she gave another meek nod of her head. Her mind was weary with fatigue and confusion.

He continued, "You see what's happening between us now just shows you how different we are. We are special. There's nothing wrong with what you are feeling baby girl. Just embrace those sentiments. Because they are part of you now"

"But I don't want to feel this way towards you" she admitted, but was it really the truth?

Freddy studied her face, raiding her mind and thoughts. She was conflicted and bewildered by this emotional state that was overpowering her. Things were working in his favour, just like he knew they would. Just a few more nights and he would win her over, lure her back to him permanently.

As for this dark yearning she had, it was becoming more _potent_ and would continue to be more compelling and conquer her. Which was also one of his aims. The events in her childhood were affecting her now, more so than she had ever expected them to. Bending and shaping her thoughts, twisting her personality into something perverse and ominous. It would be interesting to see how her character would develop and how she would interact with those pathetic fuckers, particularly Michael.

"I think you just need some time to _think_ , you need to process what is happening to you." Freddy reassured her and gave her a dark cunning smile. "Soon, you'll realise what is happening to you is nothing to worry about. It's just natural"

She lazily wiped at her face and sighed jadedly. "I'm not sure…" Thoughts of what the others would think quickly invaded her mind, making her heart thump ferociously against her chest. What if they found out? How would Michael and his mother react?

"They don't need to know…" he answered her meandering thoughts. "Unless" an abhorrent grin soon crossed his burnt visage and gingerly tapped a blade against her cheek, "you really want to tell them. Maybe have a heart to heart with Michael"

Her heart sank into the depths of her stomach, there was no way she could disclosed what has been happening to Michael. It would break his heart, destroy their relationship. Everything that has occurred over the last few nights, the touching and the sex had to kept hidden from them. As for going forward, visiting her father in her dreams each night, she was adamant that nothing else would happen between them. She would use whatever willpower she had left to resist him. Because she knew that if she didn't, then whatever rationality she had left would be annihilated. "I'm not telling them. It's none of their business. Anyway, it's not that I'll be giving into you again. _That_ was the last time. It's over"

Freddy chuckled impishly at her and withdrew his bladed glove from her face, "Oh, you think you have the power to resist, do you?"

"Yes, I do" she resolutely replied and took a step back from him.

"Mmm…" he raised his blades to his lips and lightly licked them with his tongue. He then flashed a sadistic smile at her. "We'll see baby girl. We'll see"

She crossed her arms against her chest and glowered at him with determination. "Let me wake up"

"No kiss for daddy, before you go?" he lecherously wagged his blistered tongue at her.

Her face scrunched up in repulsion and she swivelled away from him, towards the boarded-up window. She heard the floorboards creak as he walked up behind her and gently clasped his clawed talons around her right shoulder. His lips brushed her hair as he asked, "You'll see me tomorrow night?"

A trail tear slid down her right cheek and she pondered for a moment. If she were to go to sleep, would she have the strength to resist if he came onto her again? Of course, she wanted to be around him, to be in his company at night time. There was no denying that. But she knew how wily he could be. It was time she took a stand against him and fight against his advances. She felt the cool steel of his blades tauten around her shoulder blade, a sign he was growing impatient with her lack of response. Craning her head over her right shoulder she stared ardently at him. "Yes, I will"

"That's my girl" Freddy cooed, and he let his blades uncurl from her bare shoulder.

She took the chance to turn to face him and waited. "Go on. Wake me up"

His blemished black lips recoiled back into a grin and with he pointed a blade at her. With a swift click forward of the blade she was catapulted backwards, out of the dream…

x x x

 **Author's** **Note** : Hello everyone, I'm back. It's been a year I know. I apologise. Life just seems to get in the way. I know this is short, but I wanted to put something up. Next chapter will be longer. I'm not sure when it be posted, but please bear with me.

Please review. Thanks :)


End file.
